La Petite Aventure
by Azurill01
Summary: Deux adolescents contraints de voyager ensemble, quelques prises de têtes, un secret et c'est le début d'une petite aventure. Apparitions de personnages de l'animé
1. A ton avis qui va gagner?

DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que le monde Pokémon et les personnages tirés du dessin-animé ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire et quelques personnages sont issus de mon imagination. "

* * *

_**1_ A ton avis qui va gagner ?**_

Il faisait encore frais pour un mois juin. La fin de la saison approchait et la ligue Indigo n'allait pas tarder à ouvrir ses portes aux dresseurs qui avaient réussit à obtenir leur 8 badges. Comme tous les jours Lise regardait d'un air las son père, Champion d'arène à Safrania dans la région du Kantô, se battre contre les dresseurs qui venaient le défier. Depuis toute petite elle avait sa place attitrée dans les gradins de l'arène. Elle en avait vu des dresseurs défiler tous aussi différents les uns que les autres malgré tout aucun n'avait vraiment marqué son esprit. S'amusant à faire des pronostiques sur les dresseurs qui parviendraient à battre son père. En cette fin de journée les derniers dresseurs se dépêchaient de trouver une place dans un centre pour passer la nuit. Mais ce soir là, un dernier dresseur passa la porte de l'arène, il l'intrigua. Un match était déjà en train de se dérouler. Son père se battait avec son Arcanin face à un jeune dresseur et son Empiflore qui était mal en point. Le dresseur qui venait d'entrer dans l'arène vint s'asseoir dans les gradins pour observer le match. Lise qui se doutait déjà du dénouement du match, observait le nouvel arrivant. Bizarrement il lui disait quelque chose. Il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir qui. Inconsciemment elle se mit à le fixer de façon prononcé. Ses cheveux étaient aussi sombres que la nuit et ses yeux comme deux diamants bleu foncés brillaient concentrés sur le match qui se déroulait. Il portait quatre Pokéball à sa ceinture. Il semblait à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Se sentant observé le dresseur se tourna vers Lise. Surprise d'être prise en faute, elle déplaça rapidement son regard sur le match en espérant qu'il ne le prenne pas mal. Malheureusement pour elle il s'était levé et était venu s'installer à coté d'elle. La jeune fille se sentait mal à l'aise et n'osait plus bouger, essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se concentré sur le match.

« A ton avis qui va gagner ? »

Sous la surprise la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il lui adresse la parole.

« Le…Le champion de l'arène il a un sacré avantage, l'Empiflore qu'il combat est quasi KO. » Avait-elle timidement répondu en jouant avec ses doigts.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler aux dresseurs qui venaient défier son père. En faite elle n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de parler avec des jeunes de son âge de se faire des qu'elle en avait perdu l'habitude. Lise était une fille plutôt solitaire, ses seuls amis étaient ses Pokémon et l'infirmière Joëlle. D'ailleurs elle se rendait souvent au centre Pokémon aidé l'infirmière à soigner quelques Pokémon. Mais bien qu'elle ait un cercle d'ami restreint cela ne voulais pas dire que Lise était une fille timide. Pourtant ce garçon semblait avoir le don de la mettre légèrement mal à l'aise.

Un court silence s'installa.

« Non, tu te trompes. » Avait lâché le jeune dresseur sûr de lui.

Sur le terrain les deux Pokémon s'essoufflaient

« Lance-Soleil! » Cracha l'adversaire de son père à son Empiflore.

Son Pokémon avait tout le long du match emmagasiné de l'énergie grâce aux rayons du soleil qui passaient au travers des fenêtres de l'arène. Regroupant ses dernières forces il concentra l'énergie du soleil qu'il recevait. Arcanin lui restait sur place une patte blessée relevée pour éviter qu'elle ne touche le sol, il attendait que cette dernière attaque ne l'achève. Le puissant rayon partit à une vitesse fulgurante en direction du Pokémon chien. Ce dernier ne chercha même pas à l'esquiver. L'attaque fut puissante et dévastatrice pour le pauvre Arcanin qui glissa sur quelques mètres et ne s'en releva pas. L'arbitre déclara Arcanin hors-combat.

« Tu vois tu avais tort ! » La nargua-t-il

Son air arrogant énerva Lise, et elle n'était pas non plus du genre à se laisser faire. La gêne d'avant disparut très vite et la jeune fille répliqua.

« Il a eu un coup de chance, s'il avait attendu encore un moment Arcanin l'aurait mis KO.

Non, je suis persuadé qu'il aurait gagné malgré tout. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es face à un champion d'arène que tes chances de gagner sont plus faible. »

Son assurance le rendait immonde.

« Mais pour qui te prends-tu à venir m'aborder, pour ensuite me rabaisser comme si j'étais une idiote qui n'y connait rien en match ! » Dit la jeune fille en haussant le ton.

Lise était également une fille qui s'énervait assez vite. Le jeune brun lui aurait bien répondu sur le même ton qu'elle aussi pour qui s'était-elle prise pour le dévisager comme elle l'avait fait. Mais le faite de la voir dans une telle colère lui suffit, un petit sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

« J'espère que tu va perdre face au Champion ! Ajouta-t-elle

Non ! Répondit-il simplement. Il ne pris même pas la peine de la regarder et se contenta de répondre en fixant le terrain.

Si!

Non!

Si ! »

Pendant ces enfantillages le champion avait eu le temps de remettre son badge au dresseur et s'était aperçu de la « discussion » entre les deux jeunes gens. C'était bien l'une des rares fois qu'il voyait sa fille débattre avec autant de fouge. Qu'avait bien pu faire ce garçon pour la mettre dans cet état ? Il sourit de voir sa fille aussi agitée. Elle qui passait ses journées passive, assise dans les gradins à l'observer au lieu de sortir se balader en ville, prendre le soleil ou aller voir ses amis. Il se souvint un instant qu'étant enfant sa fille allait plus souvent jouer dehors avec les enfants du quartier. Ils s'amusaient à courir après les Roucool et cherchaient à débusquer les Ratata vers les poubelles, ce qui lui valait de vraies remontrances sur le sens de l'hygiène. Puis au fil des années elle avait commencé à moins sortir les autres enfants avaient commencé à faire leurs voyages initiatiques et sa fille, bien qu'elle est aussi eu l'âge, avait préféré rester avec lui à l'arène. Puis maintenant il ne restait quasiment plus qu'elle de son âge en ville tous ses anciens amis étant continuellement en voyage alors elle végétait à sa place. Passant ses matinées au centre et ses après-midi à l'arène. D'ailleurs plus le temps passait plus la voir ainsi le tuait plus il se disait qu'il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour lui faire entendre raison et qu'elle parte, quitte à la forcer un petit peu.

« Lise, appela-t-il pour qu'ils cessent de parler, va au centre Pokémon j'ai commandé de la nourriture qui devrait être arrivée. Quand à toi jeune dresseur je suppose que tu es là pour un badge ?

Oui, j'arrive. Répondit le brun. Aller à bientôt Lise! » La nargua-t-il encore une fois avec un regard rieur.

Lise fulminait, les bras collés le long du corps les poings serrés. Non seulement il se payait sa tête mais en plus maintenant à cause de son père il savait son prénom. Elle partit à contrecœur en traînant des pieds pour sortir de l'arène en espérant que ce jeune dresseur arrogant et prétentieux perdrait son match. C'est en courant qu'elle se dirigea vers le centre afin de revenir à l'arène au plus vite, mais le centre était bondé. La ligue indigo n'allait pas tarder à commencer , les dresseurs se dépêchaient de gagner leur derniers badges et la ville de Safrania, dans laquelle elle vivait, faisait place de lieu transitoire où passait tous les dresseurs. Elle fit la queue en tapant le sol du pied quand elle voyait un dresseur rester trop longtemps au comptoir de l'infirmière Joëlle. Quand Lise eu enfin son tour au comptoir il y avait bien dix minutes qu'elle était au centre.

« Bonjour Joëlle. Salua la jeune fille.

Tiens Lise ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Tu es là pour quoi ? Demanda l'infirmière.

Mon père m'envoie pour récupérer de la nourriture Pokémon. Répondit poliment la jeune fille. Essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son impatience.

Ah oui ! Leveinard va t'y mener elle doit être à la réserve. Leveinard ! » Appela la femme aux cheveux roses.

Le Pokémon soin se présenta à toute allure en se dandinant sur ses courtes pattes à sa dresseuse.

« Amène Lise à la réserve, elle doit y récupérer un sac de nourriture

Levei ! » Sourit le Pokémon avant de partir dans une direction Lise à ces cotés.

Marchant dans les couloirs du centre, qui lui parurent un vrai labyrinthe alors qu'elle venait souvent ici, la jeune fille regarda sa montre cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle était au centre, avec un peu de chance elle arriverait juste à temps pour voir la défaite du dresseur aux cheveux sombre mais cela l'aurait étonné. Enfin elle était dans la réserve avec Leveinard. Un grand sac de nourriture se présentait à elle avec une étiquette au nom de son père. La jeune fille souleva le paquet et poussa un soupir. Non seulement elle avait sûrement raté le match de ce prétentieux mais en plus ce sac pesait une tonne! Elle était de retour dans le hall du centre, qui n'avait pas désempli, quand l'infirmière la salua.

« Au revoir Lise, salut ton père pour moi.

Je n'y manquerait pas Joëlle ! » Répondit-elle avec un peu de peine le sac encombrant dans les bras.

Puis alors qu'elle allait repartir elle s'arrêta sur le jeune homme qui était au comptoir. C'était lui, ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Il sortit une boite l'ouvrit et mis en évidence le badge qu'il venait de gagner à son père, un sourire en coin. Lise le fusillait du regard. Elle ne connaissait toujours pas son nom mais ne le supportait déjà plus.

« Jeune homme ! L'infirmière avait repris l'intention du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Je suis désoler mais le centre est complet ce soir, nous n'avons plus de chambre et j'ai appelé tous les hôtels de la ville ils sont complets également. »

Le garçon poussa un long soupir de désespoir et son regard se porta à nouveau sur Lise. Celle-ci n'avait pas raté une miette des paroles de l'infirmière et avait dégusté chacunes d'elles avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Un sourire satisfait se dessinait sur son visage et ses yeux brillaient de malice. Elle fit une grimace en guise de vengeance à celui qui l'avait nargué plus tôt et quitta le centre. Après cette cuisante défaite le jeune homme se tourna vers l'infirmière

« Et il n'y a pas une solution, quelqu'un chez qui je pourrai dormir ?

Hum… en y réfléchissant bien ça pourrait se faire. Laisse-moi juste passer un coup de fil. »

Finalement le jeune homme retrouva son sourire. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas restée elle aurait vu que j'avais gagné ! pensa-t-il satisfait.

* * *

Le premier chapitre de ma fic, l'aventure commence! Je suis prête à tout commentaire. Et ne me jetez pas la pierre si il y a des fautes d'orthographe je m'en excuse. J'ai dû me relire dix fois et à la fin je ne les vois même plus...

Merci d'avoir lu.


	2. Besoin d'une chambre?

_**2_ Alors c'est toi qui a besoins d'une chambre pour ce soir ?**_

Damien était le champion de l'arène de Safrania. C'était un homme plutôt grand, la quarantaine passé et seuls quelques cheveux grisonnant laissaient deviner son âge. Il vivait dans une maison à l'écart des grands bâtiments et de l'agitation de la ville avec sa fille. Sa femme étant morte quand cette dernière était encore petite. Ce soir là il venait de livrer son dernier match avec un jeune dresseur qui avait brillamment remporté son badge. Il était enfin rentré chez lui lorsque son téléphone sonna. C'était l'infirmière du centre de Safrania.

« Damien ?

Oui qu'y a-t-il Joëlle ? Un problème avec la nourriture que j'ai commandé? S'inquiéta le champion.

Non pas du tout, Lise est justement venu la récupérer. Le rassura-t-elle. Non c'est qu'il y a un jeune dresseur qui n'a pas de chambre pour cette nuit et pour lui éviter de dormir dans les rues pas très sûres de Safrania, j'aurai aimé savoir si il était possible qu'il vienne dormir chez toi cette nuit ? Juste pour une nuit il repart demain. Expliqua l'infirmière au bout du fil.

Oh pas de problème, nous avons une chambre de libre de toute façon. J'arrive pour prendre ce dresseur, à tout de suite. »

Puis Damien raccrocha et s'approcha de la porte pour sortir mais sa main resta en suspend au dessus de poignet. C'est à ce moment que sa fille entra ouvrant la porte à sa place.

« Lise, merci d'être allé chercher la nourriture pour moi. Je retourne au centre nous avons un invité ce soir, tu veux bien préparer le diner tu es bien meilleure cuisinière que moi. Lui demanda-t-il en faisant les yeux doux.

Oui, papa! Soupira la jeune fille qui ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Merci lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. »

Puis il quitta la maison. Les rues de Safrania commençaient à se vidées de ses habitants et le ciel à s'assombrir. Les Roucool avaient rejoins leur nids au contraire des Miaouss et autre Ratata pour qui la journée ne faisait que commencer. Damien savait qu'il en demandait beaucoup à sa fille ces derniers temps. Il fallait qu'il la laisse partir se disait-il. Car il savait qu'elle se forçait à resté juste pour lui, par bonne conscience pour ne pas le laisser seul. A son âge la plupart des jeunes sont sur les routes autour du monde pour récupérer des badges ou encore des rubans. Elle avait déjà 17 ans et n'avait quasiment jamais mis les pieds en dehors de cette fichu ville, voir du pays lui ferait du bien.

Damien sortit de ses pensées il était déjà au centre. Devant lui l'infirmière se présenta avec le dresseur.

« Alors c'est toi qui a besoins d'une chambre pour ce soir ? »

Lise s'affairait aux fourneaux. Elle avait déjà mis la table pour trois et pour le repas avait choisit un plat simple et rapide à faire après tout elle n'était pas non plus une grande cuisinière. Son esprit cogitait. Qui pouvait bien être cet invité? Il n'y avait personne qu'elle connaissait qui soit de passage en ville. De plus son père en mettait du temps pour rentrer. Enfin la clef tourna dans la serrure.

« Ah ! T'arrive enfin papa! Dit-elle en le rejoignant dans l'entrée. Mais elle s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Son père avait ramené ce prétentieux de dresseur à la maison.

Lise je te présente Zac, le dresseur avec lequel tu as parlé à l'arène tout à l'heure. Il avait besoin d'une chambre pour ce soir, le centre et les hôtels sont pleins alors l'infirmière m'a demandé si on voulait bien l'héberger pour cette nuit. Ca ne te gène pas que j'ai accepté ? Finit par demander Damien devant la mine dépitée que tirait sa fille. »

Apparemment la présence du jeune homme ne lui faisait pas plaisir, mais tel qu'il la connaissait elle ne dirait rien, comme à chaque fois Lise allait gentiment acquiescer seulement pour lui faire plaisir.

« Euh, non. Bafouilla Lise tellement surprise de voir le jeune homme ici. »

Damien lui sourit, et voilà encore un fois elle ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'elle pensait vraiment.

Zac n'en revenait pas, en faisant une grimace il dévisagea un peu plus la fille en face de lui: de longs cheveux châtains raides lui tombant sur les épaules et des yeux verts, cette fille, c'était la fille du champion! Et il fallait qu'il la retrouve ici. Lui qui se croyait débarrasser d'elle, et pensait avoir trouvé un coin ou dormir. Il accrocha sa veste sur le porte manteau et suivit Damien dans le salon. Lise croisa les bras et fit la moue mais elle ne traina pas et repartit vite les rejoindre dans la pièce voisine. Sur une table, trois assiettes avec les couverts étaient posés et au centre trônait un plat encore fumant.

« Dépêchons nous de manger avant que ça ne refroidisse. Dit Damien qui commençait à avoir faim. »

Chacun pris place à table et Lise servit le repas. Personne ne parlait, les deux jeunes se jetaient des coups d'œil rageur, aucun des deux n'étaient satisfait de la situation. On pouvait appeler ça un match nul.

Enfin le champion brisa le silence.

« Alors Zac, c'est ta première ligue?

Oui, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'en faire une plus tôt car je voyageais beaucoup avec ma mère. Répondit le jeune homme.

Ah bon, et où as-tu voyagé? S'intéressa Damien

J'ai été une fois à Sinnoh, à Houen, plusieurs fois dans les îles Orange et à Jotho.

Hé bien ça en fait des voyages! Lise tu devrais partir toi aussi, on dit que les voyages forgent la jeunesse!

Mmmh, oui, oui. »

Lise était distraite et écoutait vaguement la discussion s'imaginant les paysages de ces continents. Elle aurait aimé partir c'est sûr mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre de laisser son père seul. Damien qui avait remarqué l'air absent de sa fille eu alors une idée. S'il voulait que sa fille s'aère un peu l'esprit et quitte cette ville il devait tenter le tout pour le tout quitte à forcer la main aux deux jeunes.

« Et si tu accompagnais Zac pour la fin de son voyage?

Pardon ? Réagit Lise en manquant de s'étouffer.

Ca ne te gène pas Zac.

Euh...Bah…Je… Bafouilla le brun en faisant tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette. Il n'osait rien dire à son hôte par politesse.

Bon bien comme ça c'est réglé, Lise tu commence ton voyage initiatique demain ! Lança Damien. Maintenant donner moi vos assiettes je vais débarrasser. »

Puis prenant les couverts il sortit du salon pour partir dans la cuisine.

« Attend je vais t'aider. »

Ajouta Lise, puis prenant le récipient qui contenait le plat principal elle rejoignit son père dans la cuisine.

« Enfin papa, je ne vais pas partir avec ce gars, cet inconnu, je le connais à peine! S'énerva la jeune fille.

« Allons ce sera l'occasion de faire sa connaissance et de te faire des amis sur le voyage, de voir un peu de monde. Et il ne t'est pas complètement inconnu vous avez parlé à l'arène si je me trompe ?

« Parler c'est un bien grand mot ! On ne sait même pas qui il est, d'où il vient. Enuméra sa fille en comptant sur ses doigts. Si ça se trouve il fait partit de la team Rocket et il veut se servir de moi pour te voler tes Pokémons. »

Lise cherchait n'importe qu'elle excuse pour que son père revienne sur ces paroles, même la plus loufoque.

Damien rigola un peu.

« Mais où va tu cherché tout ça? Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai l'impression que c'est un gentil garçon issue d'une bonne famille! »

Lise soupira son père n'allait jamais céder. Et dire que cette andouille de Zac n'avait rien répliqué.

Le jeune homme était toujours assis à table, maintenant seul vu que tout le monde était partit avec une certaine précipitation. Il s'était pris la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi cette fille? D'abord pourquoi était-il allé lui adresser la parole à l'arène? Bon il avait bien sentit que quelqu'un l'observait de façon appuyée. L'approcher pour lui adresser la parole et la faire s'énerver ça avait été une petite vengeance. Il n'aimait pas que les gens le dévisagent comme une bête de foire. Surtout il ne voulait pas que les gens le reconnaissent. Bon au moins il s'était retrouvé débarrasser d'elle quand son père l'avait envoyé au centre Pokémon. Mais ça lui avait fait plus qu'un choc lorsque pensant avoir enfin trouvé un coin tranquille pour dormir il s'était retrouvé face à elle. Bon c'était seulement pour une nuit s'était-il convaincu. Mais la soirée avait pris une toute autre tournure. Et maintenant il se torturait l'esprit et n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il n'avait rien répondu à Damien. Sur le coup il avait tellement été surpris que les mots n'avaient pas voulu sortir. Il soupira, voyagé avec cette fille n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Damien revint à ce moment dans le salon.

« Vient à présent je vais te montrer où est ta chambre. »

Tous deux montèrent à l'étage et le champion y poussa une porte.

« Tiens c'est ici. »

Le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce à son tour

« Merci beaucoup de m'héberger pour cette nuit. Remercia Zac.

Ce n'est rien, nous avons une chambre en plus et personne ne l'utilise, alors ! »

Puis le champion repartit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Zac observa la chambre, elle possédait le minimum et le lit avait l'air confortable. Il alla jeter un coup d'œil à la vue qu'offrait la fenêtre. On pouvait apercevoir les immeubles de la grande ville de Safrania dans le fond. La nuit était tombée et quelques Nosferapti fendaient l'air . Le jeune homme décida de vite se mettre au lit. Avant que ses paupières ne se ferment il put entendre une porte claquée à l'étage, surement Lise qui rejoignait sa chambre.

* * *

Désoler ce sont de cours chapitres (et avec la rentrée et les cours ça ne va pas arranger les choses) et l'action met du temps à venir. Mais merci d'avoir lu, l'aventure continue!


	3. Bon, et où allons nous Zac?

_**3_ Bon, et où allons nous Zac ?**_

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient parti et ils ne s'étaient toujours pas adressés la parole. Le matin même Lise avait fait son sac, saluée son père et ils avaient quitté Safrania sur les coups de dix heure. Ils avaient déjà fait une pause pour manger et venaient juste de reprendre la route le tout dans un silence le plus totale. Lise marchait à la traîne suivant son nouveau «compagnon » de voyage. Elle soupirait bien bruyamment afin de faire comprendre son mécontentement au jeune brun.

« Quoi ? Lâcha ce dernier sur les nerfs. »

Il savait que la jeune fille n'était pas enchantée de faire ce voyage mais elle n'allait pas soupirer tout le long quand même!

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin, ses yeux verts marquaient sa colère.

« Quoi quoi ?

Enfin tu ne va pas traîner le pas tout le long, on a encore du chemin à faire et si tu marche comme ça durant tout le voyage il va durer des années! S'énerva le brun.

Ce VOYAGE ! Ironisa la jeune fille. En voilà une bonne blague, plutôt une plaie, si tu avais su dire non à mon père on n'en serait pas là !

Et que voulais-tu que je réponde ! Non Monsieur, je ne veux pas voyager avec votre fille, elle sera un boulet durant mon voyage! Mais c'est quand même gentil de m'offrir l'hospitalité! Répliqua Zac avec une mimique et une voix ironique.

Moi un boulet ? C'est toi le raté, même pas capable de dire ce qu'il pense! Riposta Lise

Parce que toi t'es ptêtre mieux? Ajouta le brun en la pointant du doigt. T'as rien dit à ton père non plus et il ne t'a pas écouté à ce que je sache! »

Lise croisa les bras et détourna le regard.

« Non. Finit-elle par avouer. »

Zac se retourna et continua de marcher devant, Lise le suivait cinq pas en arrière. Le jeune brun passait frénétiquement sa main dans ces cheveux ébène, la situation était plus que tendu, faire tout un voyage dans ces conditions n'allait pas être supportable ni pour lui, ni pour cette fille hystérique. Il stoppa sa marche se retourna et planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux couleur jade de Lise.

« Bon écoute, je sais que notre rencontre n'a pas été des meilleures, que de voyager avec moi ne t'enchantes pas non plus et que pour couronner le tout tu me déteste. Soupira-t-il. Mais si on continu dans ces conditions… Nan on ne pourra pas continuer, alors essayons d'y mettre un peu du notre et faisons la paix. Tu veux bien? Avait-il osé lui demander. »

Lise boudait encore, mais il avait raison il fallait qu'ils fassent la paix le voyage ne pouvait pas se passer dans ces conditions.

« Tu as raison sur deux points, je suis d'accord pour faire la paix. »

Zac arqua un sourcil.

« Sur deux points?

Je ne te déteste pas, je suis juste… Sur les nerfs, ça me passera. Lui répondit Lise avec un timide sourire.

Bien voilà une bonne chose, faisons la paix. »

Puis le brun tendit sa main à sa nouvelle amie. Lise resta interdite un instant devant l'initiative de son compagnon de voyage mais très vite elle se reprit et lui tendit à son tour sa main qu'elle passa dans la sienne. Ils échangèrent une poignée de main comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient .

« Bon, et où allons nous Zac ?

J'ai un service à rendre dans une ville où je suis déjà passé donc nous y retournons.

Et qu'elle est cette ville? Demanda Lise

Lavanville. »

Juste à cet instant ils purent apercevoir au loin la ville, ressemblant plus à un village. En son centre se dressait une immense tour sombre dont le sommet se perdait dans les nuages recouvrant la ville .Cette masse nuageuse ressemblait plus à un brouillard épais entourant le tout et lui donnait un aspect inquiétant. Un frisson parcouru Lise et une grimace se dessina sur son visage. Inconsciemment elle se plaça derrière Zac.

« Brrr, c'est lugubre.

Tu as peur ? La taquina le jeune homme.

Non ! Pas du tout! Répondit la jeune femme piquée au vif. »

Puis se remettant à son niveau elle lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna avec elle. Zac se laissa faire docilement, un léger sourire lui soulevant la lèvre. Cette fille n'avait pas fini de l'étonner. Une fois entré en ville la brune lui lâcha le bras et se stoppa net.

« Bah, pourquoi tu t'arrête faut continuer. La peur encore? Dit le jeune homme qui trouvait un malin plaisir à la taquiner et jouait avec le feu.

Je ne connais pas la ville, je ne sais pas où aller. Et non je n'ai pas peur ! Ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'est juste que cette ville me met mal à l'aise.

Oh ne raconte pas n'importe quoi et suis moi. Lui dit le brun avant de s'engager dans une rue. »

Ils marchèrent ainsi un moment en ville. Elle ne paraissait pas si sinistre que ça, c'était juste sa tour qui lui donnait une allure lugubre et morbide. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers une petite maison chaleureuse et accueillante, elle était entourée par une clôture en bois peinte en blanc et un parterre de fleurs joliment entretenue décorait le devant de la maison.

« La personne à qui je dois rendre le service habite ici. Elle m'a hébergé quand j'étais de passage en ville. Expliqua Zac. »

Le jeune homme frappa quelques coups à la porte et une vieille dame aux cheveux blancs, dont le temps avait marqué le visage, accompagné d'un Racaillou aussi vieux qu'elle, vint ouvrir.

« Zac ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir aussi vite ! S'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte, heureuse de revoir son invité d'un soir.

Bonjour Mathilde, j'ai acheté ce que vous m'avez demandé.

Oh, tu es gentil mon garçon, mais entrez ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte. »

Puis Mathilde guida ces invités jusqu'au salon où elle les pria de prendre place autour de la table. Les murs et les meubles étaient richement décorés de cadre photo. Plusieurs visages revenaient, des amis, de la famille, des Pokémon. Cette maison semblait être à elle seule un immense souvenir que voulait conserver la vieille dame.

« Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir Zac. Commença la dame aux cheveux blancs.

Moi aussi Mathilde et …

Mais cette jeune fille n'était pas avec toi la dernière fois ? Le coupa-t-elle en dévisageant Lise.

Non c'est vrai, elle s'appelle Lise et elle m'accompagne pour le reste de mon voyage. Expliqua le brun en présentant la brune assise à ses cotés.

Enchantée ! Salua la jeune fille.

Tu as raison d'avoir pris une amie avec toi, c'est triste de voyager seul. Commenta la vieille dame pour le jeune homme. »

Zac sourit. Il ne voulait pas commencer à expliquer la raison pour laquelle il voyageait avec Lise donc il se contenta d'acquiescer aux paroles de la vieille dame.

« Oui, vous avez raison. »

Lise était surprise du comportement du brun. Ce dernier avait une voix douce et posé lorsqu'il parlait, et il se montrait très attentif à ce que lui disait la vieille femme. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait été avec elle jusqu'à présent. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que le jeune homme borné puisse être aimable et préventif envers une personne.

Zac retira son sac et en sortir un paquet.

« C'est une pierre Lune, comme vous me l'aviez demandé Mathilde. »

La dame aux cheveux blancs la pris dans ses mains avec précautions, ses yeux brillaient.

« Mon petit Zac, puis-je te demander un dernier service. Sa voix semblait trembler, malgré tout elle restait souriante.

Euh oui. Répondit le jeune homme.

Pourrais tu déposer cette pierre sur la tombe de mon Nosferapti. Avant j'y allais chaques années mais je me fais vieille et… »

Zac regarda Lise pour attendre son accord, s'il devait aller à la tombe de ce Nosferapti elle allait devoir venir avec lui. Cette dernière lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient en hochant la tête. Après ce silencieux échange Zac ajouta:

« Et bien oui, nous irons, il n'y a aucun problème.

Oh merci! Racaillou, va me chercher la carte s'il-te-pait. Demanda Mathilde à son Pokémon. »

Le Pokémon roche disparu dans une pièce voisine pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard, il tenait dans ses mains une carte légèrement jaunie. La vieille dame lui prit et l'étala sur la table. Indiquant un endroit avec son doigt elle dit:

« C'est ici, dans les montagnes que se trouve sa tombe. Vous partirez demain, les montagnes ne sont pas sûrs la nuit. Dormez chez moi et vous partirez ensuite, c'est ma façon de vous remercier. »

Lise avala difficilement sa salive. Les montagnes n'étaient pas sûres.

« En attendant que je prépare votre chambre et le repas aller faire un tour en ville! Dit Mathilde.

Mais je peux, peut être vous aidé. Se proposa Lise poliment.

Non laisse, vous êtes mes invités. »

Puis la vieille dame fit lever les deux jeunes gens et les poussa jusqu'à la porte. Juste avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, elle retint Zac et lui glissa à l'oreille:

« Ta petite amie est très jolie. »

Le brun rougit et voulu répliquer. Mais la vieille femme le coupa.

« Tututu… Ne répond pas je suis très contente pour toi. Aller amusez-vous bien. Puis elle referma la porte derrière elle. »

Zac passa sa main sur son visage pour que Lise ne remarque pas sa soudaine rougeur. Il fallait bien qu'il s'attende à ce genre d'allusion, ça allait certainement devenir récurrent. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que la personne avec qui il se retrouvait déjà obligé de voyager soit, de surcroît, une fille ! Lise voyant la drôle de mine de Zac s'inquiéta.

« Sa va ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Oh rien d'important. évita le jeune homme. Viens je vais te faire visiter la ville. Ajouta-t-il pour changer de sujet. »

Cette après-midi permis au deux jeunes gens d'apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux. Zac lui montra le Centre Pokémon, les coins sympa de la ville et lui expliqua que la tour qui se dressait en son centre était en faite un cimetière Pokémon.

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi on sent que cette ville est lugubre.

Oui c'est vrai un peu. Pourtant ces habitants sont les plus sympathiques et accueillants de toute la région.

Je ne pensais pas te dire ça, mais je t'es trouvé très gentil avec cette vieille dame.

Et oui, ma maman m'a bien éduqué! Plaisanta le jeune brun le regard rieur.

Non. Le reprit Lise. Je voulais dire que tu as été vraiment très attentionné avec Mathilde, je n'aurais jamais cru que… Lise hésita un instant avant de continuer sa phrase. Que tu pouvais faire preuve de gentillesse envers quelqu'un. Pour te dire vrai je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de borné et têtu qui ne ressent aucune émotion. Lâcha Lise en observant le ciel essayant de paraître innocente. »

Zac se retourna vers elle le regard en coin.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois bien ou mal le prendre là ? Dit-il en grattant sa joue avec son index.

Nan, prend le bien ! Lui répondit Lise en le bousculant.

Bon rentrons Mathilde doit nous attendre. »

La soirée se passa sans accrocs. Mathilde était un vrai cordon bleu et les deux jeunes avaient pu profiter d'un véritable festin. Puis ils partirent dans la chambre que leur hôte leur avait préparée pour passer une bonne nuit. Le lendemain, Zac et Lise disaient au revoir à Mathilde, cette dernière les remerciant une énième fois pour le service qu'ils allaient lui rendre, et partaient sur la tombe de son défunt Pokémon dans la montagne.

* * *

On avance dans l'histoire! Le plus intéressant reste à venir, l'aventure ne fait que commencer. Merci d'avoir lu.


	4. Aller, fais moi confiance

_**4_ Aller, fait moi confiance.**_

« Brrr, cette montagne et encore plus sinistre que la ville. Frissonna Lise »

Après être sortis de Lavanville, il leur avait suffi de marcher quinze minutes pour se retrouver à gravir la montagne. Elle était dépourvue d'arbre et de végétation. C'est simple le décor était lunaire. On aurait cru que la vie n'avait pas sa place ici. Pourtant deux, trois cailloux bougeaient preuve que des Pokémon roches vivaient dans les environs.

« Arrête de te plaindre nous y sommes presque. »

Zac marchait devant se guidant à l'aide de la carte que lui avait fourni Mathilde, tentant tant bien que mal de se guider dans ce paysage qui n'avait aucun repère. Ils continuèrent de marcher ainsi une bonne demi-heure repassant quelques fois devant le même caillou. Le chemin devenait de plus en plus difficile. Des trous marquaient le sol ce qui indiquait, qu'avec l'érosion, sous la roche sur laquelle il marchait il n'y avait que du vide. Ils marchaient ainsi sur ce sol fragile, Lise suivait les pas de son prédécesseur bien consciencieusement. Enfin ils arrivèrent sur une grande plaine rocheuse.

« Là c'est en face. Indiqua Zac fière d'avoir su les guider sur ce chemin difficile. »

Une grande stèle se dressait au milieu de cet endroit désert. Les deux jeunes s'avancèrent vers la tombe, seul indice qu'il y ait un jour eu une présence humaine sur cette montagne.

« A notre plus précieux Pokémon et ami. Lu Lise.

Mathilde m'avait raconté que c'était sur cette montagne qu'elle avait rencontré son Nosferapti et qu'elle s'y était fait de nombreux souvenir avec lui. Ajouta Zac. Elle porte beaucoup d'amour à ses Pokémon.

Oui. Sourit tristement Lise. Dommage qu'ils soient maintenant séparés l'un de l'autre. »

Le jeune homme sortit de son sac la pierre et la posa devant la stèle. Elle collait parfaitement avec le paysage et elle venait s'ajouter à toute une autre collection de pierre qui était empilé devant la tombe. Surement Mathilde qui était venue se recueillir les années précédentes. Les deux jeunes restèrent également un moment silencieux devant la tombe.

« Bon il est temps de repartir. Dit Zac en rompant le silence. »

Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur chemin dans le sens inverse Lise, qui avait relâché son attention et s'amusait à marcher le nez en l'air observant le paysage, heurta son pied contre un rocher, elle trébuchât et se retrouva au sol.

« Aille! Gémit-elle.

Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta rapidement Zac en s'approchant d'elle.

Oui, sa va. Le rassura-t-elle en prenant sa cheville entre ces mains pour la masser. »

Lise pensait pouvoir se remettre lentement de sa chute malheureusement pour elle la pierre qu'elle avait percuté était vivante et le Racaillou n'était pas de bonne humeur.

« Je crois que tu l'as énervé. Souffla Zac à sa camarade. Ne lui tourne pas le dos et recule avec moi, tout doucement. »

Puis soutenant la blessée le jeune homme l'emmena avec lui et se mit à reculer lentement. Le Racaillou compris leur petit jeu et il ne comptait pas en rester là, ni les laisser partir sans répondre à ce qu'il estimait être une agression. Il souleva son poing et l'écrasa violemment contre le sol , une immense fissure commença alors à se dessiner sur le sol creux.

« Cours vite! Cria Zac en entraînant Lise avec lui. C'est une attaque séisme! »

Mais Lise avançait avec quelques difficultés et la fissure progressait plus vite qu'eux, en engendrait d'autres, s'agrandissait, partait dans tout les sens jusqu'à leur barrer la route. Zac stoppa la routa à Lise avec son bras et ils s'arrêtèrent juste à temps. Un bruit sourd résonna contre les parois rocheuses et un pan entier du sol se déroba devant eux laissant place à un profond gouffre.

« On ne va jamais réussir à traverser se plaignit la jeune fille complètement paniquée son regard fixant le fond de l'abîme. »

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle vit Zac passer devant elle et sauter au dessus du ravin pour atterrir de l'autre coté indemne.

« Tu es complètement fou ! S'énerva-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. C'est super dangereux ce que tu viens de faire!

Oh arrête c'est pas comme ci tu t'inquiétais pour moi, raya le jeune homme. A ton tour ! Ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un signe de la main. »

Lise observa le ravin devant elle et le Racaillou qui les avait suivi et qui se rapprochait lentement en se traînant à l'aide de ses bras. Lentement mais sûrement.

« Euh … bafouilla-t-elle

On n'a pas le choix, saute je te rattrape, dit Zac en lui tendant une main pour la rassurer. »

Lise restait dubitative c'était risqué mais le Racaillou se rapprochait toujours un peu plus.

« Aller, fais moi confiance. »

Elle releva la tête vers lui. Un léger sourire se dessinait sur son visage et ses yeux se voulaient rassurant. Elle ne su pas pourquoi mais Lise se laissa convaincre. Elle prit un peu d'élan et sauta au dessus du ravin. Elle fut accueillie par les bras de Zac qui lui empêchèrent de perdre l'équilibre.

« Tu vois c'était pas si dur ! »

La jeune fille se dégagea très rapidement du jeune homme et lui lança un rire jaune.

« Haha, très drôle ! »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui crier dessus plus longtemps qu'un autre bruit sourd se fit entendre. Ils se jetèrent des regards effrayés, mais n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que déjà le sol se dérobait sous leurs pieds. Zac attrapa Lise et resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de ces épaules puis il saisit une Pokéball à sa ceinture.

La jeune fille serrait la veste du jeune homme et se voyait déjà morte au fond du ravin. Les yeux toujours fermé et trouvant sa chute anormalement longue Lise comprit que quelque chose clochait, elle osa ouvrir les yeux sans desserrer les poings. Zac avait son bras autour de ses épaules et ils étaient assis sur un immense Roucarnage. La jeune fille se crut dans un rêve. Ce Pokémon était un don du ciel. Le paysage défilait sous eux, la montagne disparue pour laisser place à la ville de Lavanville, ils passèrent au abord de la tour, Lise crut pouvoir la toucher. Sans desserrer leur étreinte ils volèrent encore un moment. Lise osa observer Zac un moment, ces cheveux ébène bougeaient avec le vent, ces yeux sombres d'un bleu marin étaient concentrés à « piloter » l'oiseau. Elle se surprit à le trouver plutôt mignon, dommage que son caractère soit en totale contradiction avec son physique, pensa la jeune brune. Puis le Pokémon vol atterrit dans une forêt et les déposa. Lise sauta sur le sol, heureuse d'être toujours en un seul morceau et en vie.

« Ah enfin la terre ferme. Heureusement que tu étais là Roucarnage. Dit-elle en caressant l'immense oiseau.

Rhoooo… s'exclama le Pokémon vol avant de disparaître dans un éclair rouge. »

Zac raccrocha la Pokéball à sa ceinture, il l'avait échappé belle, heureusement qu'il avait quelque bon réflexe. Il souffla d'aise avant de se faire empoigner le col par Lise.

« C'était ton Pokémon ? S'énerva la jeune fille.

Oui, balbutia-t-il

Tu m'as fait sauter au dessus d'un ravin alors qu'un de tes Pokémon aurais pu me le faire survoler ? »

Son regard émeraude, planté dans le sien, se voulait meurtrier.

« C'est pour ça que tu t'énerve? Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil. Calme-toi! Tu devrais plutôt me remercier de nous avoir sauvé la vie.

Parce que je devrais rester calme et dire merci! Donne-moi une bonne raison de t'excuser pour m'avoir fait risquer stupidement ma vie! »

Le jeune homme soupira, il fallait trouver une excuse et vite. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que en lui faisant sauter ce gouffre il avait espéré qu'elle trouve le voyage trop dangereux et rentre chez elle. Elle l'aurait mal pris! En même temps il ne c'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle saute. Mais surtout il n'avait pas prévu que le sol se dérobe sous leurs pieds. Lui montrer Roucarnage ne faisait pas partit du plan mais il avait bien fallu les sortir de là. Cette fille était coriace et s'il voulait s'en débarrasser il allait avoir du mal.

« C'était… un test! Lâcha le jeune homme en laissant sa tête tomber en arrière.

Pardon ? Demanda Lise en haussant un sourcil et en avançant sa tête vers la sienne. »

Ce gars se moquait-il d'elle?

« C'était pour voir si tu me faisais confiance, et si du coup moi aussi je peux te faire confiance. Tenta Zac en voulant paraître le plus convaincant du monde»

Lise resserra un peu plus le col du jeune brun.

« Ton père m'a demandé de veiller sur toi il ne te serrait rien arrivé dans tout les cas. Mais tu peux me lâcher, j'étouffe! Supplia Zac la voix écorchée.

Oups. La jeune brune relâcha le col et tapota sur sa veste comme pour y enlever de la poussière. Mais je m'excuse pas pour la peine. Tu as de la chance que nous soyons encore en vie. Sinon tu as quoi d'autres comme Pokémon? Que je ne prenne aucun risque inutile la prochaine fois !

J'ai un Mustebouée, capturé à Sinnoh, un Papillusion et un Goupix en plus de mon Roucarnage, énuméra Zac. Et toi ? Ajouta-t-il en tournant les yeux vers elle.

J'ai un Salamèche et un Akwakwak. »

Zac étouffa un rire.

« Seulement deux! Souffla-t-il. »

Lise grogna.

« Gnagnagna' ! Tu m'énerve! Reprenons la route! »

Puis elle partit la première les poings serrer le long du corps sur le seul sentier qui se dessinait devant elle. Zac haussa les épaules. Peut être valait-il mieux pour lui abandonner l'idée de la faire rentrer chez elle, il aviserait plus tard.

* * *

C'est le début des péripéties et des prises de têtes. Une joyeuse aventure en perspective! Merci d'avoir lu.


	5. Et ton père?

_**5_ Et ton père ?**_

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche ils étaient revenus au environ de Lavanville. Zac doubla la jeune fille et pris la tête de la marche sur le chemin de leur prochaine destination. Lise marchait derrière lui silencieusement les bras croisés l'air contrarié. Elle lui en voulait toujours pour cette mauvaise blague de « test » à la noix. Pourquoi ce garçon cherchait-il toujours à être désagréable avec elle. C'était lui qui avait voulu faire la paix à leur départ de Safrania et maintenant il fallait croire qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens à briser ce fragile armistice. Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui parurent une éternité à Zac la tension n'était toujours pas redescendue. Le jeune homme du se résoudre, cette fille ne le lâcherait pas. Le brun tenta alors une approche pour se faire pardonner.

« Ton père m'a fait beaucoup de recommandation à ton sujet il tient énormément à toi. »

Lise ne répondit pas tout de suite et Zac crut d'abord qu'elle était encore en colère, mais cette dernière poussa un soupire, laissa tomber ses bras et se résolu à répondre quelque chose:

« Mon père est un vrai papa poule c'est vrai. Je vis seul avec lui, ma mère est morte quand j'étais jeune. C'est d'ailleurs un peu pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas partir, j'avais … j'avais peur de le laisser seul. Mais enfaite je crois que c'est surtout moi qui avait peur de me retrouver seule à voyager. »

Zac était surpris, elle venait de lui déballer quasiment toute sa vie. Alors qu'il la croyait en colère contre lui, elle venait de se confier à lui. Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre il laissa juste s'échapper un « hum » de compréhension. A la suite de ça un long silence s'en suivit.

« Aller à ton tour. Maintenant qu'on se fait confiance on peut tout se dire! Lui sourit sournoisement la jeune fille en se mettant à sa hauteur. T'es parents sont-ils riche que tu ai tant voyagé ? »

Zac lui lança un sourire peu convaincu, c'était donc une approche pour en savoir plus sur sa vie. Elle lui balançait un truc sur elle comme ça il se sentait obligé de lui répondre à son tour.

« Non, mes parents ne sont pas riches! C'est grâce aux amis qu'ont mes parents sur les autres continents et au boulot de ma mère qu'on à pu voyager ainsi. Ma mère a participé à l'étude de certains Pokémon aquatiques, expliqua le brun sans non plus entrer trop dans les détails. »

La jeune fille fut satisfaite le brun avait répondu à sa question, elle allait pouvoir assouvir un peu sa curiosité.

« Et ton père? Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers son interlocuteur. »

Mais Lise regretta déjà sa question. Le visage de Zac venait soudainement de se durcir il serrait les dents. Comme s'il se remémorait un mauvais souvenir.

« Je n'ai pas très envie de parler de mon père. »

Sa réponse fut prononcée d'une voix sèche et dure. Pour vite changer le sujet qui mettait Zac visiblement mal à l'aise Lise lui posa une autre question sur un autre sujet qui peut être lui ferait penser à autre chose.

« Et sinon ta mère étudie les Pokémon aquatiques, et toi tu veux faire quoi plus tard, devenir chercheur ? »

Elle pu observer le visage de Zac se détendre comme-ci des mauvaises pensées le quittaient. A croire que le sujet de son père était tabou. Était-il arrivé quelque chose? La curiosité de la jeune fille n'en fut que plus grande. Ce garçon était un mystère à lui seul.

« A vrai dire, mon père a décidé pour moi que je serais maître Pokémon, mais ce n'ai pas ce que je veux, ni ce que je ferais. Par contre je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à ce que j'avais envie de faire. Dit-il le regard dans le vague. »

Lise remarqua l'allusion que venait de faire Zac sur son père bien qu'il ait dit plus tôt qu'il ne voulait pas parler de lui. Son père était-il un vieux monsieur manipulateur qui voulait se servir de son fils pour sa gloire? En faire un maître Pokémon, Zac était-il si puissant que ça? Il faut dire qu'elle ne l'avait jusqu'à présent pas vu combattre. L'imagination de la jeune fille commençait à s'égarer. Mais elle revint bien vite sur terre et continua la conversation. Elle arriverait bien à savoir tôt ou tard quel était le problème.

« Personnellement j'aimerais beaucoup m'occuper des Pokémon. Les soigner, prendre soin d'eux. Ca me plaisait déjà énormément de faire ça à l'arène. » Lui confia Lise avec un immense sourire.

Zac lui rendit un timide sourire même si son regard restait quelque peu sombre, La brune vit que ce n'était pas un gars qui souriait facilement, il faudrait qu'elle réussisse un jour à le faire rire! Ils continuèrent ainsi leur voyage dans une bonne humeur certaine. Bien que dangereusement instable. Lise apprenait à connaitre un peu plus la personnalité de Zac qu'elle avait jugé froide le premier jour de leur rencontre, quand à ce dernier il se remémorait les paroles de Mathilde. C'est vrai que ça avait été ennuyeux de voyagé seul, maintenant il avait quelqu'un avec qui parler. Alors que l'après-midi commençait à se finir et que Lise commençait à fatiguer elle demanda:

« Et sinon où est notre prochaine destination?

Azuria. Lui répondit le brun.

C'est encore loin ?

Oui assez on devra passer la nuit à la belle étoile, je pense qu'on y sera demain dans la matinée si tout va bien. »

Lise tilta. La nuit à la belle étoile? Elle avait pris un sac de couchage quand elle avait préparé ses affaires. Zac aussi en avait un sur lui. Mais s'il en avait un pourquoi n'avait-il pas dormit à la belle étoile à Safrania au lieu de chercher une chambre?

« Mais pourquoi tu cherchais une chambre à Safrania alors que tu aurais pu dormir dehors? Dit Lise soudainement d'une voix particulièrement agacée, ses pensées s'étant échappées d'elles même.

Safrania n'est pas sûre la nuit, il y a toute sorte de voleurs et de Pokémon sauvages qui rodent, je préférais avoir un lieu sûr où dormir. Répondit Zac calmement alors qu'il avait bien sentit l'énervement de sa camarade.

Oui, ben tu aurais pu aller en dehors de la ville, je sais pas moi! Lança Lise en fessant de grands gestes »

Elle commençait à être passablement énervée.

Et c'était repartit, une nouvelle occasion de se disputer.

« Quoi? Tu m'en veux parce que si j'avais dormit dehors tu n'aurais pas eu à partir avec moi, c'est ça ? Devina le brun en gardant un air stoïque.

Exactement ! » Répondit la jeune fille en croisant les bras, le regard foncé.

Ca y est, elle était énervée.

« Merci, je vois que tu m'apprécie toujours autant. Souligna Zac. »

Le visage de Lise se radoucit.

« Nan, ce … Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Se défendit la brune.

Je sais, intervint Zac le regard sournois, un léger sourire en coin. Aller vient, allons monter notre campement ! »

Ils trouvèrent un endroit où il y avait un coin d'herbe suffisant pour camper et ils décidèrent d'y passer la nuit qui s'annonçait douce et chaude maintenant que l'été s'était installé.

Chacun prépara son sac de couchage, Zac fit un feu, puis avec Lise ils commencèrent à préparer le repas. Pendant ce temps le jeune brun en profita pour sortir ses Pokémon pour qu'ils puissent se défouler un peu et manger avec eux, Lise en fit autant. Son Salamèche surexcité partit directement rejoindre les nouveaux Pokémon qu'il n'avait jamais vu, tandis que son Akwakwak moins amical restait aux cotés de sa dresseuse.

« C'est l'heure du repas! »

Lise venait d'attirer l'attention de toute la petite troupe. Chacun fut servit. La jeune fille était surprise de voir à quel point Zac prenait soin de ses Pokémon. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres était assis avec eux, son Goupix sur les genoux, son Papillusion sur l'épaule et les deux autres à ses cotés, tous mangeaient. Ses yeux brillaient de bonheur comme jamais elle ne les avait vues.

« Merci pour ce repas Lise, laisse mes Pokémon et moi allons faire la vaisselle. Proposa le brun.

Euh… ok ! Répondit Lise qui ne se voyait pas refuser une telle galanterie de la part du jeune homme. »

Tous s'organisèrent. Mustebouée apportait l'eau, Roucarnage séchait les couverts, Papillusion les rangeait quand à Zac il lavait. Seul Goupix restait à l'écart s'étant allongé dans l'herbe près à faire sa nuit. Il n'aimait pas l'eau. Un vrai travail d'équipe, preuve que Zac avait su tisser un vrai lien avec ses Pokémon en s'accommodant du caractère de chacun d'eux.

Lise en profita pour aller à l'écart dans la forêt afin de faire sa toilette à elle et ses Pokémon. Akwakwak qui a un tempérament calme et sournois s'amusait à éclabousser ce pauvre Salamèche qui courait dans tout les sens pour que sa queue ne soit pas touchée. Ce qui lui fit penser un instant à elle et Zac, ce gars avait toujours un moyen de la mettre en colère et de l'avoir. Ses deux Pokémon étaient les seuls amis qu'elle avait depuis toute petite. Elle avait rencontré chacun d'eux dans des situations bien différentes. Akwakwak était arrivé un matin d'automne à l'arène, blessé. Lise l'avait soigné avec l'aide de l'infirmière Joëlle, il avait passé l'hiver avec eux puis il n'était plus jamais repartit, s'étant trop attaché à l'enfant qui l'avait recueillit. Salamèche lui n'était encore qu'un œuf quand elle l'avait trouvé dans un buisson alors qu'elle jouait à cache-cache avec Akwakwak.

Un fois sa toilette faite Lise retourna au camp. Zac dormait déjà entouré par ses Pokémon, la jeune brune sourit de le voir dormir si paisiblement avant de elle aussi sombrer dans un profond sommeil Akwakwak à sa droite et Salamèche à gauche la tête posée sur son ventre.

Le lendemain matin Zac fut le premier réveillé. En profitant pour s'habiller et préparer le petit déjeuner dans le calme, il se mit à penser à la discussion qu'il avait eu la veille avec Lise. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle devienne plus curieuse. Et puis même si sa tentative de la faire rentrer chez elle hier avait échoué, il y aurait bien une autre occasion qui se présenterait à lui. Pour le moment il ne voulait pas pensez à un quelconque plan, car même si il ne se l'avouait pas, il appréciait la compagnie de la brune malgré la méfiance qu'il gardait envers elle.

Le deuxième à se réveiller fut Goupix. Alors qu'il se mettait sur ses pattes il s'avança vers son maître mais les membres encore engourdis il trébucha de tout son long sur Lise ce qui fit sortir précipitamment cette dernière de son sommeil.

« Hein, quoi… ? S'agita la brune les idées encore floues. »

Dans le silence ambiant le son de sa voix fit se réveiller le reste des Pokémon ainsi tous étaient debout pour déjeuner ensemble.

« bonjour Lise. » La salua Zac qui n'avait rien manqué de la petite scène.

Ce dernier était du coup de bonne humeur. Cette fille servait à égayer un peu son voyage.

« Mmmh bonjour. Lui répondit-elle encore dans les vapes en se frottant les yeux.

J'ai préparé le p'tit déj', viens manger! L'invita-t-il »

Très vite toute la troupe déjeuna donc ensemble, la journée commençait joyeusement. Puis Zac et Lise plièrent leur camp avec l'aide leur Pokémon avant de les rappeler et de se remettre en route.

* * *

Et j'avais bien dit qu'y avait un secret! Merci d'avoir lu.


	6. Alors c'est parti!

_**6_ Alors c'est parti !**_

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils marchaient lorsqu'ils tombèrent en plein milieu d'un match. Un jeune dresseur et son Carapuce tentaient de tenir le coup face à un Miaouss sauvage. Le jeune dresseur était pleinement concentré sur le match, mais légèrement mal en point.

« Carapuce, Pistolet à eau ! »

Après une grande inspiration un puissant jet d'eau sortit de la bouche du Pokémon eau en direction du Miaouss mais ce dernier dans une pirouette d'une excellence souplesse rebondit sur un tronc d'un arbre, sauta, évita l'attaque et atterrit droit sur ces quatre pattes à l'abri de l'attaque.

« Carapuce, encore une fois! »

Le jeune dresseur ne voulait pas abandonner. Malheureusement pour lui le Pokémon sauvage se riait du dresseur et de son petit Pokémon eau en esquivant leurs attaques avec un sourire narquois, malgré tout après un mauvais calcul du Pokémon chat le Carapuce réussit à envoyer quelques gouttes sur sa queue. Le Pokémon regarda sa queue les yeux remplit d'étonnement, l'air outragé. Il se retourna l'œil vif et énervé au plus haut point vers son adversaire, il sortit ces griffes et se rua sur le Carapuce. Le pauvre Pokémon ne s'en releva pas. Le Miaouss satisfait de sa vengeance disparue dans les branches des arbres.

« Non Carapuce ! Le dresseur se précipita vers son Pokémon. Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Je peux t'aider j'ai de la potion Pokémon si tu veux? Intervint Lise qui n'avait pu se retenir de l'aider

Non merci, répondit le jeune dresseur surpris car il ne les avait pas remarqué, j'en ai. »

Puis appliquant le spray sur son Pokémon, celui-ci se remit sur pattes en meilleure forme.

« Mon nom est Lise, se présenta la jeune brune, et le garçon avec moi s'appel Zac. Dit moi ce Miaouss était très coriace!

Moi c'est Thomas, sourit le jeune garçon. Oui, ce Miaouss se moque de nous. Il nous suit sans cesse, nous pique notre nourriture mais je n'arrive jamais à l'avoir, ajouta-t-il en fronçant le regard.

C'est parce que tu ne fais pas assez confiance à ton Pokémon. Intervint Zac en s'abaissant au niveau du Carapuce observant le Pokémon. »

Ce dresseur était visiblement un novice qui débutait son voyage initiatique, Zac avait bien regardé sa façon de se battre contre ce Miaouss sauvage.

« Hein ? S'étonnèrent en même temps Lise et Thomas.

Ton Carapuce à un grand potentiel et des atouts face à ce Miaouss mais tu ne sais pas les utiliser. Que dirais tu si on faisait une séance d'entraînement ensemble? Proposa Zac en se relevant.»

Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il proposait son aide à cet inconnu. Mais il avait pensé que quelques conseils avisés lui seraient bénéfique s'il acceptait son aide. Et puis il était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

« C'est vrai ce serais génial, s'enthousiasma le jeune dresseur, heureux d'avoir trouvé un mentor pour le faire progresser, ses yeux brillaient de joie.

Alors c'est parti ! »

Zac lança un Pokéball en l'air et son Mustebouée en sortit

« Tout d'abord tes attaques Pistolet à eau sont puissante mais pas assez rapide, surtout sur une cible mouvante telle qu'un Miaouss. Mustebouée prêt?

Must ! » Répondit le Pokémon à son dresseur prêt à montrer ce qu'il savait faire.

Le Mustebouée de Zac semblait être un Pokémon sûr de lui et de ses capacités, prêt à affronter n'importe quel adversaire. Ses yeux semblaient sans cesse chercher de nouveaux défis. Zac ramassa un gros caillou au sol et le jeta en l'air.

« A toi Mustebouée! Cria-t-il »

Aussi vite le Pokémon réagit et son attaque pistolet à eau partit en direction de la pierre qui se brisa sous la force du jet.

Zac se tourna vers Thomas.

« A votre tour maintenant.

Carapuce tu es prêt ? Demanda le jeune dresseur confiant à son Pokémon.

Cara ! Lança le fidèle Pokémon. »

Thomas imita ce qu'avait fait Zac plus tôt, mais le jet rata sa cible. Il s'avérait que l'exercice était plus dur que ce qu'avaient imaginé le jeune dresseur et son Carapuce.

Lise sentant que cet entraînement serait assez long décida de s'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre afin d'observer, et de découvrir cette facette de Zac qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Qui aurait pu se douter que ce garçon était du style à venir en aide aux pauvres dresseurs débutants. Bon après tout il aidait déjà les personnes âgées alors pourquoi pas les jeunes?

Suite à cette entrée en matière quelque peu humiliante, Thomas et son Carapuce n'avaient malgré tout pas abonné. Thomas n'abandonnait pas relançant sans relâche le même caillou en l'air, continuant de donner des encouragements à son Pokémon. Après plusieurs essais non fructueux, Carapuce réussit enfin à toucher le caillou que lançait Thomas.

« C'est super ! S'enthousiasma le jeune dresseur en prenant son Pokémon dans les bras.

Oui, c'est bien mais fait le encore plusieurs fois pour être sûr que se ne soit pas un coup de chance! Dit Zac en croisant les bras, toisant le jeune dresseur. »

Thomas lança un regard de défi à Zac. Un coup de Chance? Pff son Carapuce allait lui montrer qu'il était fort! Puis recommençant à plusieurs reprises le Carapuce finit par ne plus rater sa cible.

Zac repris:

« Bien, alors nous allons passer au niveau supérieur. »

Il rappela son Mustebouée et pris une nouvelle Pokéball. Son Roucarnage se matérialisa dans les airs.

« Essaie un peu d'atteindre mon Roucarnage. Ton adversaire aura une trajectoire aléatoire, comme mon Roucarnage et le Miaouss que tu veux, c'est plus dur à avoir qu'un simple caillou. »

Thomas serra les poings, son Carapuce pouvait-il y arriver ? Après tout Zac avait raison, un caillou c'est une chose mais dans une situation de combat.

« Cara ? Le petit Pokémon avait lu l'angoisse sur le visage de son dresseur.

Tu dois avoir confiance en ton Pokémon sinon il ne pourra jamais y arriver. » L'encouragea Zac avec un regard.

Thomas se mit à genoux face à son Pokémon eau, un sourire illuminait son visage qui se voulait rassurant.

« Tu es prêt ? Demanda-t-il.

Carapuce ! Le Pokémon bondissait prêt à retourner à l'entraînement. »

Et ils le reprirent aussitôt. Il était beaucoup plus difficile pour Carapuce de toucher Roucarnage. Zac donna alors quelques conseils au jeune dresseur et à son Pokémon. Lise écoutait vaguement les termes techniques qui s'échangeaient entre les deux dresseurs elle était plus étonnée de voir Zac autant s'investir, elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginée ainsi. Thomas encourageait avec persévérance son Pokémon, quand à Carapuce, il ne s'avouait pas vaincu aussi facilement. Il est vrai que Roucarnage était particulièrement rapide, mais Carapuce était tout aussi tenace. Au bout d'une centaine d'essais au moins Carapuce réussit enfin à atteindre une aile de Roucarnage, ce dernier perdit l'équilibre en vol et se posa tant bien que mal au sol.

« Enfin Carapuce tu l'as eu ! Félicita Thomas.

Ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin. Intervint Zac. Roucarnage ! Appela-t-il. Le Pokémon vol qui s'était remis de sa chute se tourna vers son dresseur. On recommence. Ordonna-t-il. »

C'était dingue à quel point Zac était strict et intransigeant dans cet entraînement improvisé. Qu'est-ce que ça devait donner lors d'un entraînement normal avec ses propres Pokémon!

Thomas échangea à nouveau un regard avec son Pokémon et l'entraînement repris de plus bel. Le Pokémon eau y arrivait de mieux en mieux. Et bientôt ses coups devinrent tellement précis qu'il ne ratait plus sa cible et que Roucarnage devait redoubler d'efforts et faire de son mieux pour amortir ses atterrissages. Ca devenait également un entraînement pour lui.

« Bien arrêtons-nous là. Proposa Zac qui voyait que son Roucarnage et le Carapuce commençait à fatiguer.

Je vais préparer quelque chose pour nous remplir l'estomac! Ajouta Lise après avoir vu l'heure avancée qu'il était. »

Cette dernière n'avait pas bougée de sa souche et avait observé tout l'entrainement, Zac l'avait vraiment étonné.

La jeune fille prépara une petite collation et ils mangèrent tous ensemble. Alors que Zac parlait avec Thomas de son voyage et du potentiel de son Carapuce, Lise se mit sans s'en rendre compte à observer fixement son compagnon de voyage. Il semblait en connaître énormément sur les Pokémon, comme lorsqu'il avait prédit la fin du match à l'arène de son père. Il semblait passionné par ce qu'il faisait. Mais de qui pouvait-il bien tenir toutes ces informations? Où avait-il appris à entraîner les Pokémon ainsi? C'était assez spéciale comme entraînement de se concentrer sur une seule attaque. Souvent elle avait vu son père entraîner son Arcanin ainsi sur son attaque Lance flamme. C'était un entraînement fatiguant pour le Pokémon comme pour le dresseur de devoir répéter sans cesse la même attaque, se concentrant sur certains mouvements de l'attaque, mais le plus souvent il portait ses fruits.

Lise n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa pensée qu'elle fut troublée par le regard de Zac, qui se sentant observer avait plongé ses yeux sombres dans les siens émeraude. Elle s'y perdit un moment, ce bleu était si sombre qu'il semblait être un abîme marin sans fond dans laquelle on aperçoit une perle inaccessible qui brille. Revenant sur Terre et se rendant compte de la situation la jeune brune gênée détourna le regard pour le concentrer sur le sandwich qu'elle avait dans les mains, l'air ridicule, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Prise en faute comme une fillette. Zac lui n'avait pas stoppé sa conversation avec Thomas. Le faite que Lise le regarde avec tant d'insistance l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé et il n'avait rien su fait d'autre que de la fixer lui aussi. Parfois cette fille le prenait au dépourvu et le mettait mal à l'aise, il avait réussit à lire dans ses yeux ses moindres pensées dès le moment ou il lui avait parlé, mais il lui arrivait qu'elle lui jette des regards qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comme lorsqu'elle l'avait vu s'énerver sur le sujet de son père. Ce qu'il le mettait mal à l'aise et le prenait au dépourvu, et Zac n'aimait pas être pris au dépourvu. Heureusement pour lui elle était souvent la première à détourner le regard.

Après avoir mangé Zac proposa à Thomas de continuer l'entraînement. Il prit une Pokéball à sa ceinture et dans un éclair rouge apparu son Goupix.

« Mais on ne continue pas avec Roucarnage ? S'exclama le jeune dresseur. »

Zac ne l'écouta même pas et ordonna à son Pokémon d'attaquer:

« Goupix lance-flamme. »

Le petit Pokémon au pelage rouge prix une grande inspiration et une immense flamme dont la chaleur se faisait sentir tout autour sortit de sa bouche pour venir percuter le pauvre Carapuce qui pour seul moyen de défense se réfugia dans sa carapace. Devant cette attaqua surprise même Lise étouffa un cri.

« Mais tu es devenu fou ! Carapuce ! » S'écria Thomas qui commençait se précipiter vers son Pokémon.

Zac le retint.

« Il peut résister à cette attaque. Sa voix était calme, il semblait plus que jamais sûr de lui.

Non il va brûler! Cria presque le jeune dresseur paniqué pour son Pokémon.

Ton Pokémon est fort, tu as vu les progrès qu'il a fait ! Pourquoi ne lui fais-tu toujours pas confiance? » Zac avait haussé le ton et Thomas n'osait rien répondre.

Lise était tout aussi surprise que ce pauvre dresseur. En cinq secondes par cette attaque surprise Zac venait de jeter un froid immense sur le groupe. Après la bonne ambiance qu'il y avait eu au repas c'était un mauvais coup de sa part. Et la brutalité de Zac, Lisa ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, il pouvait donc aussi s'énerver lui qui restait toujours calme et posé avec son air narquois. Elle aurait voulu intervenir pour le Carapuce mais Zac semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, comme les précédentes fois alors elle ne dit rien observant avec un peu d'angoisse la suite des évènements, le Pokémon eau résistant tant bien que mal au Pokémon feu. Les yeux se posèrent sur le Carapuce qui ne bougeait plus depuis le début de l'attaque. Lorsque Goupix eu enfin finit Thomas cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter, son Carapuce, lui, sortait de sa carapace sans aucune égratignures juste quelques marques sur sa carapace. Il laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Les Carapuce ont des carapaces étonnamment solides qui résistent à quasiment tout même au feu. Je pari que tu ne connaissais même pas cette capacité de ton Pokémon. » Dit Zac en brisant la tension ambiante.

Thomas baisa les yeux et sa tête suivit.

« Je suis un mauvais dresseur. » Murmura-t-il.

Son Carapuce se précipita à ses jambes lui tirant le pantalon.

« Cara, Carapuce, cara !

Je pense que non tu n'es pas un mauvais dresseur et ton Pokémon pense comme moi. Tu as juste besoin d'entraînement comme tout le monde. »

Le jeune garçon tomba à genoux et pris son Pokémon eau dans ses bras, lui murmurant des remerciements. C'était le Pokémon qui avait encouragé son dresseur cette fois-ci.

C'est à cet instant que choisit le Miaouss pour faire son apparition. Lise lui cria après essayant de l'effrayer. Ce dernier fouillait dans les sacs pour y trouver de la nourriture.

Thomas se releva avec détermination, ils en étaient capable, Carapuce allait lui montrer ce qu'il savait faire.

« Carapuce à toi. »

Le petit Pokémon se plaça devant son dresseur. Le Miaouss ne daigna même pas leur jeter un regard pensant les avoir comme les précédentes fois.

« Pistolet à eau. Ordonna Thomas. »

Miaouss sauta en l'air mais le jet ne le rata pas et il se retrouva trempé jusqu'au os. Se sentant humilié le Pokémon chat se jeta sur son adversaire toutes griffes dehors.

« Vite dans ta carapace ! »

Les griffes vinrent se fracasser sur la solide coque. Aucun des deux Pokémon ne cédait et le Miaouss sauvage redoublait ses coups.

Il faut faire quelque chose, pensa Thomas, Carapuce peut s'en sortir.

Mais maintenant que son Carapuce s'était recroquevillé dans sa carapace comment attaquer? Il se tourna vers Zac en espérant trouver de l'aide comme il l'avait aidé pour l'entraînement. Mais le jeune brun se contenta de lui sourire et lui fit comprendre que seul lui pouvait sortir son Pokémon de cette situation. Thomas se retourna vers son Pokémon avec la plus grande détermination.

« Carapuce tu peux le faire ! Cria-t-il »

Le petit Pokémon sentant toute la force de son dresseur le porter se sentit plus puissant. Par les orifices de sa carapace des jets d'eau se mirent à jaillir faisant décoller la carapace du sol et envoyant le pauvre Miaouss s'écraser contre un arbre. Le jeune dresseur ne perdit pas un instant et jeta une Pokéball. Le Pokémon sauvage disparu dans éclat. Le voyant rouge clignota une fois, signe de résistance la Pokéball s'agitait dans tout les sens, puis une seconde, il semblait déjà que son mouvement était plus lent, avant de complètement s'éteindre. Il fallut un certain temps avant que Thomas et son Carapuce comprennent qu'ils avaient réussis. Le jeune dresseur se jeta sur sa Pokéball avant de la brandir en l'air, prenant son Carapuce dans ces bras il s'amusa à tourner sur lui-même fou de joie avant de s'écrouler sur le sol un immense sourire sur le visage. Zac s'avança et se pencha au dessus de lui.

« Ton Carapuce et toi êtes devenus très fort ! Il suffisait de lui faire confiance. »

Thomas s'assit et pris son Carapuce sur ses genoux lui caressant la tête.

« Oui, tu avais raison Zac merci beaucoup pour ta patience avec moi. Maintenant Carapuce et moi allons continuer à nous entrainer dur et nous capturerons tous les Pokémon que nous croiserons.

Cara ! » Lança le Pokémon eau aussi heureux que son dresseur.

* * *

Et bien voilà un chapitre plus long que les autres. Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura un peu plus d'avancer dans l'histoire. Merci d'avoir lu.


	7. Je vais soigner ce Pokémon!

_**7_ Je vais soigner ce Pokémon!**_

Le petit groupe passa encore un moment ensemble avant de se séparer, Thomas devait se rendre à Lavanville. Il remercia une dernière fois Zac pour son aide et disparu au bout du chemin son Carapuce à ses cotés. Quand à Lise et Zac ils reprirent leur chemin pour Azuria.

« Tu as été très impressionnant avec ce dresseur. Dit Lise en entamant la conversation.

Hein ? »S'étonna le jeune homme.

Cette brune allait-elle encore lui sortir le même discours qu'avec Mathilde?

« Je veux dire que tu l'as bien aidé, tu as bien su t'y prendre pour entraîner ce Carapuce. Continua Lise.

C'est parce que mes parents m'ont beaucoup appris en matière de dressage et la chose la plus primordiale c'est la confiance qui est établie entre un dresseur et son Pokémon. Dit Zac solennellement.

Mmmh, je vois. »

Lise écoutait attentivement les paroles du jeune homme, voilà un sujet qui le passionnait.

« Tu veux devenir un grand dresseur, plus tard non ? Osa Lise.

Pardon ?

Tu adore entraîner les Pokémon, faire des matches. Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas devenir Maitre Pokémon à cause d'une histoire avec ton père mais rien ne t'empêche de devenir un dresseur connu ou un champion d'arène. » Continua Lise sans lui laisser le temps de la couper.

Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier cette remarque mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la faire. Zac la regarda l'air menaçant.

« Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas, et ne parlons pas de mon père. »

Puis il accéléra le pas. Lise poussa un soupir de soulagement, il l'avait mieux pris qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Zac marchait devant les mains dans les poches. Devenir champion d'arène et puis quoi encore? Pour qu'ils continuent à tous la ramener au sujet de son père, du fils qui décide de faire comme son père! C'était fatiguant à la fin, lui, lui il n'allait compter pour rien, lui ? Et elle aussi, elle se prenait pour son père pour lui dire quoi faire. Il donna un coup de pied dans une pierre. Il devait évacuer sa colère, et ne plus y penser, réfléchir plutôt à la suite de leur voyage, sur comment tout ça allait finir, à la prochaine ville qu'ils allaient traverser. Ils marchèrent encore un long moment sur ce chemin, osant renouer le dialogue à la suite de cette énième dispute, croisant quelques Pokémon ici et là. La lune commençait à monter dans le ciel quand ils arrivèrent à Azuria, l'éclairage multicolore des rues de se reflétaient dans les nombreuses fontaines de la ville qui porte si bien son nom, car après tout c'est la ville de l'eau. L'ensemble donnait un magnifique paysage. Les yeux de Lise brillaient de mille feux.

« Waouh cette ville est splendide tu ne trouve pas ?

Mmmh. »

Le jeune homme n'était pas submergé par la même admiration que la brune.

« Comment ça Mmmh ! ? Non mais tu n'éprouve rien devant ce magnifique paysage ? S'énerva-t-elle face à l'indifférence de son camarade.

On va dire que j'y suis habitué. Répondit le brun avec lassitude, continuant son chemin en direction de la ville.

Ah oui je suis bête, tu as déjà dû passer par cette ville durant ton voyage. Remarqua Lise l'enviant de tout ce qu'il avait bien pu voir durant ses nombreux voyages.

Oui, aussi. Mais c'est surtout parce que c'est la ville natale de ma mère. »

Lise sursauta, qu'elle chance de vivre dans une aussi belle ville. Safrania est bien triste est grise avec tous ses immeubles.

« Et tu as de la famille ici alors? » S'intéressa-t-elle toujours aussi curieuse.

Zac déglutit difficilement et fronça les sourcils.

« Non personne. Viens allons au centre Pokémon avant qu'il n'y ait plus de place. »

Lise remarqua son léger changement de ton mais ne fit aucune remarque de peur de retomber dans une autre pseudo dispute. Ce garçon était décidément une vraie énigme et il avait une mauvaise manie de changer rapidement d'humeur. Une fois au centre ils prirent une chambre et passèrent une bonne nuit.

Au petit matin ils descendirent ensemble au restaurant du centre pour déjeuner. Alors qu'ils passaient dans le hall un bruit de foule et un attroupement attira leur attention. Une dizaine de personne se tenait autour de l'infirmière Joëlle visiblement mal au point, assise au sol et à ses cotés une grande femme élégante aux longs cheveux blonds.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Lise à un dresseur qui était là.

L'infirmière Joëlle est malade et une dresseuse est arrivée avec un Pokémon qui a besoins de soin urgent. »

L'infirmière tentait de se relever avec difficulté. Ses joues et son front étaient rouge. Elle tremblait de tout son corps à cause de la fièvre.

« Je peux soigner ce Pokémon. » Dit-elle avec une faible voix.

Lise fut admirative devant le courage de l'infirmière. Elle se tourna vers Zac qui était à ses cotés, assez en retrait.

« Je vais soigner ce Pokémon ! »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de la retenir qu'elle était déjà partie au chevet de l'infirmière pour lui dire d'aller se reposer, qu'elle prendrait soin du Pokémon malade. Zac tapa sa main sur son front. Cette fille était imprévisible, elle allait finir par lui attirer des ennuis. Il aurait aimé la rejoindre pour l'aider mais fixant la femme blonde il prit la décision de retourner dans sa chambre le temps que toute cette histoire se calme. Après tout Lise s'en sortirait très bien sans lui.

Au début Daisy avait été surprise. Cette jeune fille d'à peine 17 ans qui se proposait de soigner son Otaria malade, elle avait été réticente, mais il s'avérait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Son Pokémon était vraiment mal et l'infirmière était dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit, ayant elle aussi besoin de soins. Mais finalement cette jeune fille brune semblait plutôt bien s'en sortir.

Lise fit appel à ses deux Pokémon pour l'aider.

« Akwakwak j'ai besoins de toi pour maintenir le corps d'Otaria suffisamment hydraté pour éviter que son état empire. Quant à toi Salamèche tu iras me chercher tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour soigner cet Otaria.

Quac ! Acquiesça le Pokémon canard avec son air le plus calme avant d'appliquer ses mains sur le corps du Pokémon malade pour l'humidifier entièrement.

Sala ! » Réplica le Pokémon feu surexcité à l'idée d'aider sa dresseuse.

Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite, elle voulait faire de son mieux pour ce Pokémon et sa dresseuse comptait sur elle. Au bout d'une heure de soins intensifs, qui lui parut l'heure la plus longue de sa vie, Lise réussit à mettre hors de danger l'Otaria. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle des soins pour donner des nouvelles du Pokémon malade, sa dresseuse s'avança vers elle pour la remercier.

« Tu as vraiment fait du bon boulot. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, vraiment merci.

Oh ce n'est rien j'ai des connaissances en matière de santé Pokémon, c'était la moindre des choses que je vous aide alors que l'infirmière est malade. Répondit la brune.

Ah mais je ne me suis pas présentée, mon nom est Daisy, je suis la championne de l'arène d'Azuria.

Enchanté mon nom est Lise, je suis la fille du champion de Safrania.

Damien ? Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas revu, certainement depuis la dernière réunion au conseil qui avait réuni tous les champions de la région. Je ne pensais pas que sa fille était aussi grande. » Complimenta Daisy.

Lise lui sourit poliment.

« Bon il faut que je retourne à mon arène de nombreux dresseurs doivent m'attendre. Si tu veux passer sache que tu es là bienvenue, ce sera ma façon de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour mon Otaria. »

Puis Daisy se retira.

Zac était resté tout le long de l'intervention à l'écart, à éviter la femme blonde. Lorsqu'il entendit par des dresseurs que l'Otaria de la championne était sorti d'affaire il avait finalement décidé de rejoindre prudemment Lise. Il l'a surprit dans un couloir du centre à genoux face à ses Pokémon, s'agiter dans tous les sens pour les complimenter sur l'excellent travail qu'ils avaient fournit. Rien qu'à la voir ainsi le jeune compris qu'elle avait réussi son intervention. Elle avait attaché ses courts cheveux brun en un chignon rapide qui dans l'action avait relâché quelques mèches. Un immense sourire se dessinait sur son visage et ses yeux verts pétillaient de joie. Zac se surprit à la trouver belle à cet instant.

« Alors tu es déjà ici. » Dit une voix féminine derrière lui

Le brun cru sursauter. Ses muscles se contractèrent, se mettant un fixé un point au fond du couloir il n'osa pas se retourner. Celle qu'il avait cherché à éviter l'avait finalement retrouvé.

« Tu voyage avec elle? Elle est mignonne.» Ajouta de façon anodine la voix.

Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues ne sachant pas si c'était la remarque sur Lise ou la présence de la femme blonde.

« Elle a eu beaucoup de courage pour prendre en charge ainsi mon Pokémon et elle a fait du bon travail. »

Un silence suivit.

« Moi non plus au début je ne l'appréciais pas beaucoup, faut dire qu'il touchait à ma petite sœur! » Lâcha la jeune femme blonde avec une pointe d'ironie.

Il sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule. Essayant de contenir sa surprise il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit son souffle sur son oreille.

« Il veut s'expliquer avec toi, ils t'accueilleront à bras ouvert si tu rentre, tu leur manque beaucoup tu sais. »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, ses cheveux noir cachèrent ses yeux bleus. Il sentit la main se retirer et la personne s'éloigner.

« Je suis contente de voir que tu va bien Zacharie, passe à la maison quand tu veux ça me fera plaisir ! » Dit la voix joviale de la femme. Puis ses pas disparurent se mélangeant à ceux de la foule du centre.

Zac souffla restant un moment sur place. Elle était enfin partie.

Relevant le regard vers Lise il s'avança vers elle. Il l'avait dit cette fille lui attirerait des problèmes. A peine l'eut-elle remarqué que la jeune brune se jeta sur lui débitant tout un tas de phrases à une vitesse ahurissante.

« Doucement ! Viens on va s'asseoir et tu me raconte tout ça dans le calme. » Proposa Zac.

Lise lui offrit un magnifique sourire et hocha la tête. Puis elle le suivit. Quand ils furent enfin à une table elle lui raconta calmement son intervention sur l'Otaria. Sa bonne humeur et son sourire firent oublier à Zac sa rencontre avec la femme blonde.

« D'ailleurs la dresseuse de l'Otaria n'est autre que la championne d'Azuria, elle m'a proposé de venir à l'arène tu viendrais avec moi ? »

Zac eut un hoquet et tenta de cacher sa gêne à la brune.

« Non, je n'ai pas très envie. Fit-il avec une moue.

J'oubliais que tu as l'habitude d'Azuria, tu y es certainement déjà allé en plus pour gagner le badge. Tant pis. » Soupira Lise.

Zac fut surpris qu'elle abandonne si vite.

« Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas seule ? » Lui proposa-t-il.

Elle plongea son regard couleur jade dans le sien. Il se sentit décontenancé, une fois de plus il ne savait pas ce à quoi elle pensait.

« Parce que ce serait moins drôle sans toi. » Lui sourit-elle mystérieuse.

Il détourna le regard en sentant ses joues chauffées. Décidément cette fille savait le mettre mal à l'aise et sa l'amusait. Ils passèrent la fin de la journée à se promener dans les rues d'Azuria. Zac faisait en sorte d'éviter de se rapprocher de l'arène. Ce que Lise remarqua sans en tenir compte au jeune homme. Ils passèrent encore une nuit au centre puis le lendemain ils prirent la route pour Argenta.

* * *

C'est pas le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous aura plu. Merci d'avoir lu.


	8. Et bien je vais te prouver le contraire!

_**8_ Et bien je vais te prouver le contraire!**_

Sur le chemin ils traversèrent un bois avant de tomber sur une immense clairière. Des Roucool s'amusaient à voler d'un arbre à l'autre, des Mystherbe jouaient à cache-cache dans les hautes herbes où l'on distinguait quelques oreilles de Pikachu sauvage dépasser, des fleurs de toutes les couleurs qui étaient butinées par des Papillusion. Le décor était tout simplement idyllique.

« Oh Zac ! Passons la journée ici ! Supplia Lise les yeux rempli d'étoile.

Mais, il faut encore… essaya le jeune homme avant qu'elle ne le coupe.

Steuplait! Steuplait! Steuplait ! »

Zac poussa un soupire déchirant avant de céder.

« Bon c'est d'accord, j'en profiterai pour m'entraîner un peu. »

Et c'est sous les cris de joie de Lise qu'ils posèrent leurs affaires ici et firent sortir leur Pokémon. Une fois ses affaires déposées Zac s'assit dans l'herbe et observa Lise. Elle s'amusait avec les Pokémon. Décidément cette fille ne manquait pas d'énergie et avait toujours le sourire. Zac se dit que malgré un faux départ Lise et lui s'en sortaient plutôt bien même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu au départ.

L'Akwakwak de la jeune fille, qui n'était pas très jeu, vint s'asseoir à coté du jeune brun. Zac crut sentir un courant d'air froid lui passer dans le dos. L'Akwakwak de Lise était pour le moins très spéciale, un peu froid mais sûrement très amicale. Zac se leva et appela ses Pokémon, c'était le moment de s'entraîner.

Les quatre Pokémon vinrent se ranger en ligne devant leur dresseur.

« Bon comme ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne s'est pas entrainer on va commencer par un petit footing. »

Les quatre Pokémon répondirent en cœur et partirent à la suite de leur dresseur pour faire le tour de la clairière. Suivit par le Salamèche de Lise qui n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de les suivre. Après avoir fait plusieurs tours, Zac les entraîna chacun dans une de leur attaque spéciale les faisant recommencer à répétions jusqu'à ce que l'attaque soit parfaite. Le même type d'entraînement qu'il avait fait avec Thomas. Salamèche était lui retourné bien vite dans les jambes de sa dresseuse, épuisé par un seul tour de clairière. Zac avait pris avec lui Papillusion à l'écart, le faisant travailler son attaque vent argenté.

« Non, non ! Ça ne va pas ! Ton attaque doit être plus puissante. »

Recommençant sans cesse le pauvre Pokémon commençait à fatiguer. Lise observait la scène de loin l'air dubitatif. Zac s'énervait le regard sombre devant un Papillusion essoufflé.

« Non ! » Lâcha-t-il avant de tomber à terre et de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

La jeune brune prit la décision d'aller le rejoindre. Se positionnant face à lui elle mit une main sur son épaule ce qui le fit relever la tête.

« Dis t'as pas l'impression d'être trop dur avec lui? Et tu oublie : la chose la plus primordial est la confiance qui est établie entre un dresseur et son Pokémon. » Dit Lise en ressortant le ton solennelle de Zac.

Il souffla.

« Ce n'est pas avec ça que je vais gagner des badges. »

Lise fronça les sourcils face à son air défaitiste.

« Tu as battu mon père tu peux battre n'importe quel champion! » Ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant.

Zac ne quittait pas ses yeux vert brillant. Quelque chose en elle lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Son cœur avait accéléré sa cadence. Était-ce son sourire, ses paroles ou alors son visage un peu trop près du sien. Il reprit contenance, sourit et repoussa son visage avec sa main l'air désinvolte.

« Arrête avec tes bêtises. Comme-ci j'allais écouter quelqu'un qui n'a jamais attrapé un seul Pokémon. » Réplica Zac

Lise vu rouge. Elle essayait de lui remonter le moral et lui au lieu de la remercier il l'a rabaissait.

« Ah bon ! Tu crois que j'en suis pas capable ? Et bien je vais te prouver le contraire! »

Zac avala difficilement sa salive regrettant ses dernières paroles. Il y était allé un peu fort, et elle bien sûr il fallait qu'elle réponde à sa provocation. Il voulu la retenir mais elle était déjà partie.

« Lise attend. C'est bon, je crois que tu es capable d'attraper un Pokémon. Lui dit-il pour la faire changer d'avis.

Non se serais trop facile, je vais … »

Elle s'arrêta subitement et posa sa main sur la bouche de Zac pour éviter qu'il ne surenchérisse.

Un Pikachu sauvage venait de se dresser dans les herbes. Ses oreilles bougeaient dans tout les sens à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Avec sa main libre Lise fit signe à ses Pokémon de la rejoindre sans faire le moindre bruit. Puis laissant enfin libre la bouche de Zac, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position de surprise, elle s'abaissa vers ses Pokémon et leur chuchota.

« Pikachu est du type électrique, j'aurais plus de chance avec toi Salamèche. »

Le petit Pokémon feu sourit de toutes ses dents, fière que sa dresseuse l'ai choisi. Puis se mettant en place pour le combat la jeune brune lança :

« Salamèche attaque griffes. »

La sourie électrique eu tout juste le temps de se retourner pour voir le petit dragon lui foncer dessus. Il subit alors de gros dégât. Se relevant à toute allure il allait répliquer contre son agresseur mais malheureusement pour lui Lise et son Salamèche ne lui laissèrent pas le temps.

« Vite flammèches. »

De petites boules de feu se mirent à jaillir de la bouche du Salamèche pour aller s'écraser sur le Pokémon électrique qui n'essaya même pas d'esquiver, visiblement c'était un jeune Pokémon qui n'avait aucune expérience du combat. Une cible facile pour Lise pensa Zac.

Le petit Pikachu était KO.

« Vite une Pokéball.» Dit nerveusement la jeune dresseuse en passant sa main à sa ceinture avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'en avait pas.

Zac leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à une nouvelle Pokéball.

«Tiens, lui dit-il en lui lançant une des siennes.

Merci ! Répondit-elle en l'attrapant au vol. Pokéball GO ! »

Le Pikachu disparut dans un éclair blanc. Le voyant de la Pokéball clignota, la Pokéball bougea sur place, puis tout s'arrêta. Pikachu était capturé. Il y eut un instant avant que Lise laisse éclater sa joie.

« Yes ! Je,…. nous l'avons fait! » Lança-t-elle en prenant dans ses bras un Zac tétanisé par autant d'affection.

Puis elle couru ramasser la Pokéball au sol et la brandit fièrement en l'air. Son Salamèche sautillant joyeusement autour d'elle partageant sa joie et Akwakwak ne jeta que quelques regards furtifs à sa dresseuse un quasi invisible sourire aux lèvres. Lise se tourna vers Zac.

« Tu vois j'en étais capable! Le nargua-t-elle.

« Oui, enfin foncer tête baissée sans même penser à prendre une Pokéball n'était pas très ingénieux de ta part. » Lui fit-il remarquer.

Lise fit la moue.

« Peut-être. Marmonna-t-elle En tout cas merci pour la Pokéball. » Le remercia-t-elle avec un clin d'œil les yeux brillants.

Zac alla à sa hauteur et lui saisit le bras.

« Aller viens retournons au campement. »

Le reste de la journée se fit dans la bonne humeur. Lise sortit son Pikachu de sa Pokéball et découvrir qu'il s'agissait en faite d'une Pikachu Le jeune Pokémon et la dresseuse novice apprirent à se connaître un peu, ainsi que Salamèche qui participait aux présentations avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. La petite Pikachu s'adapta très vite à sa nouvelle famille. Le soir ils mangèrent tous ensemble puis quand la nuit arriva Zac et Lise se couchèrent dans leur sac de couchage leur Pokémon à leurs cotés. Petit à petit le ciel se rempli d'étoiles. Les nuits d'été étaient là, avec leur air chaud et un ciel dégagé à perte de vue. Lise observait avec contemplation.

« Zac? Et Zac ! Appela-t-elle à voix basse.

Mmmh, marmonna le jeune homme.

Tu ne trouve pas que le ciel est magnifique. »

Zac balaya du regard le plafond naturel qui le surplombait.

« Oui, c'est beau, murmura-t-il.

Ca me rappelle la scène dans le dessin animé le Roi Luxray où les deux Luxio se retrouvent sous le ciel étoilé. C'est tellement… romantique. Lâcha la jeune fille sans se rendre compte de l'insinuation qu'elle venait de faire. Tu ne trouve pas ? »

Heureusement pour lui, dans le noir, Lise ne pouvait pas le voir mais Zac sentit ses pommettes violemment chauffer. Il y eut un flottement où aucun des deux ne prononça une parole.

« Euh… » Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Lise voyant que Zac ne répondait rien prit conscience de sa précédente phrase.

« Ah mais je voulais faire aucune allusion, enfin, je…

C'est pas grave…, c'est… »

Après cet afflux de paroles confuses un silence gêné s'installa de nouveau entre les deux dresseurs. Lise prit sa tête entre ses mains. Quelle idiote elle faisait maintenant il allait s'imaginer des trucs. Pourquoi ne réfléchissait-elle jamais avant de parler.

Zac se tourna dans son sac de couchage dos à elle et finit par fermer les yeux.

« Bonne nuit. » Souffla-t-il.

Lise sourit et perdant sa gêne elle répondit.

« Bonne nuit. »

Heureusement pour elle il ne semblait pas vouloir lui en tenir compte. Mais quand même il avait bien dû la prendre pour une gourde.

* * *

Je le reconnait la fin n'est pas des meilleures. J'avais cette scène en esprit et une fois écrite elle ne ressort pas aussi bien que ce que j'avais imaginé, mais j'ai décidé de la laisser quand même. Continuer de lire la suite de l'aventure sera mieux promis! Merci d'avoir lu.


	9. Ton père t'a pas appris à être gentil!

_**9_Ton père ne t'a pas appris à être gentil avec les filles!**_

Le lendemain matin se passa sans aucune dispute ni allusion de l'incident de la veille au soir. Et les deux jeunes dresseurs reprirent la route et arrivèrent à Argenta. La ville était en pleine effervescence, c'était le jour du marché. Lise et Zac en profitèrent pour faire quelques achats, de la nourriture pour eux et leur Pokémon, quelques baies. Puis ils arrivèrent dans la partit du marché où les stands présentaient toute sorte d'objet aussi loufoques que inutiles. Lise batifolait à tous les stands pour finalement s'arrêter à un stand où un vieil homme vendait du papier à lettre. La jeune fille craqua alors pour un magnifique papier à lettre où en bas de l'encadrer semblait courir des Mystherbe et sur un coin de l'enveloppe dansait un Joliflor.

« Ce sera pour envoyer une lettre à mon père. Sourit la jeune fille fière de son achat.

Dis, Lise, tu peux pas te dépêcher, on n'a pas que ça à faire! Se plaignit le brun lasser de devoir s'arrêter à chaque stand.

Oh aller, profite un peu on n'est pas pressé ! Le motiva la jeune brune en continuant tout sourire.

Et ben si, un peu … » marmonna Zac pour lui-même

Puis à contre cœur il continua à suivre Lise. Enfin ils passèrent devant le centre Pokémon.

« Lise, allons poser vite fait nos Pokémon au centre, mon Papillusion est encore fatigué de son entraînement. » Proposa Zac.

La jeune fille acquiesça et le suivit à l'intérieur du centre.

« Bonjour infirmière, lancèrent les deux dresseurs à la si charismatique femme aux cheveux roses.

Bonjour jeunes gens en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

On aurait aimé vous laisser nos Pokémon pour qu'ils se reposent, dit Zac en posant ses Pokéball sur le comptoir.

Les miens aussi, ajouta Lise en imitant son compagnon.

Très bien, je les prends, aller donc vous reposer vous aussi sur les fauteuils du hall, je vous rapporterai vos Pokéball. »

Lise et Zac obéirent à l'infirmière et partirent s'asseoir sur un canapé. Lise semblait ravie et souriait aux anges. Il faut dire qu'après avoir piétiné dans toute la ville au milieu de cette foule les deux voyageurs ne sentaient plus leurs jambes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est confortable, ça change du sol dur de la forêt! S'extasia la brune en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

Mmmh… » Le jeune homme n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce que son amie racontait. Il semblait une nouvelle fois mal à l'aise.

Dès que l'infirmière nous rapporte nos Pokéball nous partons, pensa-t-il.

Et il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre que cinq minutes après l'infirmière apparaissait avec leur Pokéball.

« Voilà vos Pokémon, ils sont en pleine forme. Dit Joëlle avec un grand sourire, en leur tendant leur Pokéball.

Merci infirmière répondirent-ils en cœur.

Vous désirez autre chose ? Proposa la dame aux cheveux roses.

Et bien …

Non merci, ça serra tout, au revoir. Répondit Zac en coupant Lise. Puis aussi vite il tourna les talons et commença à partir. Bon alors Lise tu viens ? » Appela-t-il avant de quitter le centre Pokémon.

La jeune fille salua à son tour l'infirmière avec précipitation et couru rejoindre Zac.

« Zac, je pensais qu'on dormirait au centre ce soir ?

Et bien non. Répondit-il simplement sans même regarder son interlocutrice.

Mais pourquoi ? On aurait été bien au centre. Pourquoi tu veux pas ? Demanda Lise avec lassitude.

Pas envie. »

Son ton agaçant avais le don d'énerver Lise. C'était bête ils avaient passé une bonne journée et voilà qu'elle allait finir avec une dispute.

« Pas envie ! S'exclama la jeune brune. Comme ça juste parce que tu n'as pas envie ! Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? A Azuria c'était l'arène et maintenant tu veux carrément fuir Argenta. Je suis fatiguée et on aurait eu un bon lit au centre ! » Argumenta la jeune fille avec de grands gestes.

Zac ne répondit rien, feintant de ne pas entendre ses plaintes. Continuant de marcher pour quitter la ville au plus vite. Cette fille attirait l'attention des gens dans la rue. Leurs regards se retournaient sur eux quand ils passaient et Lise ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de gesticuler dans tout les sens. Enfin il aperçut la sortie de la ville, un soulagement.

« Zac ! Cria Lise, les bras tendu le long du corps les poings serrés. Ton père ne t'a pas appris à être gentil avec les filles! »

Le jeune homme stoppa net et Lise l'imita. Il lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Juste à l'écho de ce mot il sortait de ses gonds. C'en était trop. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille et avança vers elle. Ses yeux exprimaient une colère incroyable. Lise sentit la peur l'envahir, le regard qu'il lui lançait se voulait menaçant. Elle en avait trop dit et le regard de son compagnon ne disait rien qui vaille. Elle voulu faire un pas en arrière mais son corps refusa de bouger. Quand Zac arriva à sa hauteur il planta son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux avaient pris la couleur d'un ciel une nuit d'orages.

« Et bien tu n'as qu'à retourner au centre si tu es si fatigué. Lui lança-t-il tout en restant étonnamment calme. Et cesse de parler de mon père. »

Puis il repartit laissant à Lise le choix de le suivre ou non. La jeune fille le laissa s'éloigner, le regard triste. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne s'était pas mis dans cet état à cause de ses plaintes mais juste à cause de la remarque sur son père. Elle poussa un long soupir, il devait vraiment haïr son père pour ne pas vouloir qu'on prononce un seul mot sur lui. D'où pouvait provenir une telle haine? Elle jura à cet instant de trouver quel était l'embrouille qu'il y avait entre lui et son père. Restant un instant sur place à hésiter, après tout elle pourrait retourner au centre et essayer de le rattraper plus tard, mais elle fini par repartit le suivant de loin, fixant son dos. Malgré son jeune âge on pouvait distinguer sous son T-shirt noir une fine musculature, gagnée lors des entraînements avec ses Pokémon. Ses cheveux ébène en bataille se courbaient avec le vent. Mais pourquoi continuait-elle à le suivre ? Ce garçon n'avait rien de sympathique, dans tous les cas il ne l'était pas avec elle.

Mais pensant avoir la réponse à sa question un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses pensées noires la quittèrent.

Zac était devant, il marchait le pas lourd ruminant les paroles qu'il avait dit. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il s'emporte aussi vite ? Il devait oublier son père, mais cette fille le ramenait toujours au premier plan comme tout les autres d'ailleurs. Lise devait certainement le détester maintenant. Il osa tourner légèrement la tête et pu voir qu'elle le suivait de loin. Cette fille est coriace, pensa-t-il.

Mais le fait de savoir que malgré ses crises de nerf elle le suivait toujours lui réchauffa le cœur. Oui, il aurait eu bien l'air stupide si elle était repartie chez elle. Car malgré le faite qu'il n'était pas prévu qu'elle voyage avec lui, qu'il ne savait pas non plus comment ils allaient finir ce voyage, il devait avouer qu'il appréciait sa présence et qu'il rigolait bien avec elle.

Ils marchèrent ainsi à une bonne distance l'un de l'autre, comme-ci être plus proche allait les faire repartir dans une nouvelle dispute. Le soir ils firent leur campement sans un bruit et s'endormirent sous un silence de plomb.

Le lendemain Zac se réveilla tôt. Il avait tourné dans son sac de couchage toute la nuit, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. Il observa un moment la jeune fille qui dormait à ses cotés les poings fermés, des mèches brunes tombant sur son visage. Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais il sentit qu'il devait essayer de se faire pardonner, pour cela il prit la décision de préparer le petit déjeuner, ça serait un bon début.

Lorsque Lise ouvrit les yeux elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir que le petit déjeuner était prêt. Le jeune brun déjà debout lui fit un signe de la tête en guise de Bonjour. La dresseuse se leva et commença à déjeuner sans prononcer un mot. En mordant dans une tartine Lise pria intérieurement pour que ce mutisme qui durait depuis hier cesse, quand Zac prononça enfin une parole.

« Je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver comme je l'ai fait hier, tu avais le droit de te plaindre, je suis un gars pas facile, je te demande pardon. »

Il passait frénétiquement sa main dans ses cheveux, il la fixait avec attention, appréhendant sa réaction. Et on peut dire que sa réaction ne fut pas des moindres, Lise fut tellement surprise qu'elle en fit tomber sa tartine, restant la bouche ouverte, l'air hébété. Zac écarquilla les yeux, puis tout doucement un sourire franc se dessina sur son visage, et il se mit à rire de la situation, elle avait l'air complètement ridicule. Lise remarqua alors son sourire, c'était son vrai sourire pas un de ceux qu'il lui avait déjà fait de façon forcé. Son rire, elle l'entendait enfin pour la première fois et ses yeux rieurs qui la fixaient dont la perle en leur centre brillaient encore plus. La jeune brune aurait aimé se décrocher d'eux mais elle continuait à le fixer comme aimanté par son regard. Elle sentit ses joues rosir. Était ce son regard rieur posé sur elle ou l'air ridicule qu'elle devait donner ? Elle ne chercha pas vraiment à savoir, en tout cas la bonne humeur était revenue dans le groupe. Ils finirent de déjeuner en parlant du trajet qu'ils allaient devoir faire dans la journée pour continuer leur route en direction de Jadielle. Enfin ils plièrent leurs affaires pour reprendre la route.

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre de plus. Désoler il est vraiment court mais je me rattraperai sur les prochains qui seront plus long, promis. Merci d'avoir lu!


	10. Un problème fillette?

_**10_ Un problème fillette ?**_

Ils marchaient à vitesse normale en parlant joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Lise se mette à ralentir le pas, pour une raison inconnue.

« Allez Lise, tu traîne là. Ronchonna le brun pour la titiller.

Mmmh, c'est que … Marmonna-t-elle.

C'est que quoi ? Quel est le problème ? » Demanda Zac en s'arrêtant et en se tournant vers sa compagne de voyage.

Lise commença à jouer avec ses doigts. Quelque chose n'allait pas et ce quelque chose était visiblement gênant à avouer.

« J'ai …j'ai besoins d'aller aux toilettes. » Finit-elle par chuchoter timidement.

Zac lui jeta un regard furtif, ses joues rougirent légèrement, puis il osa finalement poser sa question.

« C'est … Tu as tes … ? » Demanda le jeune homme sans finir sa phrase.

La jeune brune rougit aux allusions de Zac.

« Non ! Dit-elle en criant presque. J'ai simplement envie d'aller aux toilettes!

Bien, et ça ne peut pas attendre. Demanda-t-il à nouveau en reprenant des couleurs normales.

Non, ça ne peut pas attendre. Lâcha Lise dont les remarques stupides du jeune homme brun avaient énervé.

C'est bon j'ai compris. » La calma Zac.

Puis sortant une carte de son sac il l'examina.

« T'as de la chance il y a une auberge à environ cinq minutes, de là où nous nous trouvons, en allant vers l'ouest.

Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends, allons-y! » Dit Lise en partant devant.

Et c'est bien au bout de cinq minutes de marche au plus grand bonheur de Lise qu'ils arrivèrent devant une auberge. Une grande bâtisse en bois, comportant un restaurant et une partie hôtel. Accueillant les voyageurs qui voulaient dormir ou ceux qui voulaient se rassasier.

Dès qu'ils franchirent la porte ils furent accueilli par une jeune femme, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une tresse qui tombait jusque sur ses hanches, elle portait une longue robe verte qu'un tablier d'un blanc éclatant recouvrait.

« Bienvenue à l'auberge « Le nid du Roucool », je suis Juliette pour vous servir. Vous désirez quelque chose ?

Excusez-moi, j'aurai aimé savoir si je pouvais utiliser vos toilettes, s'il vous plaît? Demanda poliment Lise.

La première porte à droite, dans ce couloir. Indiqua l'aubergiste.

Merci. » Répondit la jeune brune avant de partir dans la direction indiquée laissant Zac l'attendre sur place.

Le jeune homme croisa les bras. Elle n'était pas gênée cette fille, le planter là, il avait l'air malin à attendre comme un imbécile.

Lorsque Lise revint enfin, elle remarqua la partie restaurant de l'auberge.

« Viens allons y manger ! » Proposa-t-elle à son compagnon de voyage.

Zac restait dubitatif.

« Non il faudrait mieux qu'on continue pour arriver à Jadielle.

Oh allez, un p'tit plaisir ne nous fera pas de mal. Essaya de le convaincre la jeune brune.

Non, vraiment… »

Un gargouillement mit fin à la phrase de Zac. Lise pencha sa tête, un sourire sur les lèvres, le regardant satisfaite.

« Ton estomac a décidé à ta place ! » Puis le tirant par la manche elle l'entraîna avec elle dans le restaurant de l'auberge.

S'approchant de la même jeune femme qui les avait accueilli quelques temps plus tôt elle demanda avec le plus grand des sourires:

« On aurait aimé une table pour deux s'il vous plaît. »

Zac restait derrière elle, passant sa main sur son front cette fille serait capable de l'entraîner au bout du monde. Et il faut dire qu'il la suivrait volontiers ça pourrait être drôle.

La jeune femme brune les invita à la suivre et les plaça à une table avant de repartir pour leur ramener la carte des menus. Ils n'y avaient que quelques clients dans le restaurant: des voyageurs comme eux, souvent des jeunes dresseurs qui étaient encore sur la route pour avoir un badge de dernière minute. Une fois servit, la propriétaire de l'auberge, Juliette, repartit au comptoir à l'entrée de l'auberge servir d'autres clients.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur repas, Lise et Zac retournèrent vers leur hôte pour payer la note.

« Merci pour le repas. Remercia poliment Zac en déposant la monnaie sur le comptoir.

C'est moi qui te remercie. » Lui répondit alors une voix grave et rauque.

Une énorme poigne venait de se saisir de l'argent que Zac présentait à la gérante et la voix grave du personnage allait de paire avec son gabarit. Un immense homme le crane chauve, de petits yeux cruels, regardait ses victimes un sourire carnassier au visage. A ses cotés flottait un Skelenox.

« Non, mais…Tenta Zac »

D'un geste ample la brute envoya le jeune brun au sol. Lise le suivit d'un regard effrayé et étouffa un cri. Elle posa sa main sur son torse et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle l'entendit gémir au sol. Il était simplement sonné. Le silence s'était fait dans la salle de restaurant, quelques personnes osaient chuchoter sur le voyou qui avait fait son entrée mais personne n'osait intervenir. Ce dernier se tourna à présent vers les deux jeunes femmes qui lui faisaient face.

« Skelenox à toi. » Ordonna-t-il de sa voix enrouée.

Le Pokémon à la tête de squelette s'approcha de la pauvre aubergiste qui apeurée se recula jusqu'à heurté le mur. Ne se préoccupant plus de sa victime, Skelenox se tourna alors vers la caisse. L'objet souffrir comme par magie laissant le libre service au voyou.

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à prendre une grosse poignée de billet quand il reçu une tape sur le dos de la main. Lâchant un râle il tourna son regard haineux vers la jeune fille brune.

Lise déglutit difficilement, il allait la tuer c'était sûr. Pourquoi ne réfléchissait-elle jamais avant d'agir.

« Un problème fillette ? » Maugréa-t-il.

Lise sentit la colère monter en elle, prête à lui tenir tête.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! »

Non, mais quelle réplique stupide évidemment qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, il était en train de commettre un vol. La brute se pencha vers la jeune fille son regard encore plus meurtrier que jamais.

« Finit ? »

Lise crut que ses genoux allaient la lâcher tellement ils s'entrechoquaient. Le colosse retourna à ses activités au-dessus de la caisse. Malheureusement pour lui, Juliette l'avait refermé et prise sur elle. C'est avec les yeux replient de frayeurs qu'elle regardait son assaillant les bras fermement refermés sur sa caisse. Le voyous laissa entrevoir un sourire sadique.

Sans même un ordre, le Skelenox vint se placer devant la pauvre aubergiste, il semblait lancer une quelconque attaque psychique. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, comme pour évité un coup, mais ce n'est pas elle qui reçu quelque chose. La brute poussa un grognement animal qui retint l'attention de tout le monde, Lise venait d'écraser son pied sur le sien.

« Laisser la tranquille! Ajouta-t-elle à son geste.

Tu va me le payer. » Grogna le voyou

Il leva sa main, Lise ferma les yeux. La claque résonna dans son esprit. Les hoquets des clients restèrent suspendus dans le temps, pourtant aucune douleur ne suivit. Lorsqu'elle rouvrir les yeux, Zac était à genoux devant elle reprenant son souffle. Sa main posée sur sa joue droite, qui ressortait d'un rouge écarlate.

Zac s'était relevé difficilement après le coup qui l'avait envoyé à terre. Il avait beau être assez grand pour son âge et un peu musclé, cette brute l'avais soufflé comme une plume. C'est adossé contre le mur qu'il avait observé la scène de loin. Lise lui tenait tête. Cette fille ne savait donc pas se taire! Il l'avait vu lui écrasé le pied. Elle avait vraiment du cran quand même avait-il pensée avec un sourire, un sourire qu'il perdit très vite quand il vit la brute commencer à lever sa main sur elle. Lui, il s'était relevé difficilement, mais elle qui dit si elle se relèverait, cette brute allait lui arracher la tête. Alors dans un geste un peu maladroit il s'était intercalé entre elle et la main du colosse. Ce gars avait décidément une poigne de fou. C'est l'esprit dans les vapes qu'il ouvrait maintenant les yeux pour voir Lise se pencher sur lui, il voyait ses lèvres bouger, pourtant aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles seul un sifflement strident y résonnait. Sa voix lui semblait loin comme un écho, quand enfin il l'entendit clairement, il sursauta comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

« Zac ?... Zac ?... Zac, tu vas bien ? » S'inquiétait la jeune brune.

Il faut dire que le garçon qu'elle avait dans les bras s'était pris un violent coup et sa joue d'un rouge écarlate semblait gonflée.

Zac marmonna un charabia incompréhensible qui se voulait des paroles rassurantes.

« Oh ! Comme c'est courageux tu viens sauver ta p'tite copine ! » Commenta le voyou ironiquement.

Lise se releva aussitôt.

« Tu…Commença-t-elle à s'énerver, en pointant leur assaillant du doigt, sans trouver ses mots.

Un problème encore ? »

La brute aurait certainement continué encore longtemps à les torturer, si un petit gringalet n'était pas rentré en panique dans l'auberge.

« T'as la caisse ? Y a l'agent Jenny qui va pas tarder à rappliquer ! Cornèbre la repéré sur la route. »

La brute lança quelques jurons en rappelant son Pokémon à tête de squelette.

« Toi ! Dit-il en se retournant vers Lise. Viens régler ça dans la prairie de l'arbre centenaire je t'y attendrais. Enfin si tu ose venir! »

Lise soutint le regard du colosse, il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire. Lise ne comptait pas le laisser partir ainsi.

« Très bien ! Finit-elle par dire.

Lise, non ! » Commenta le jeune brun toujours assit au sol la joue en feu.

Puis dans un coup de vent la brute et son acolyte repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Zac se releva avec difficulté et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lise pour garder l'équilibre. Puis il tenta de maintenir son regard dans le sien.

« Enfin t'es complètement folle. Il va te… » Mais ne finissant pas sa phrase il se laissa tomber, perdant à nouveau connaissance.

Lise le rattrapa juste à temps avec l'aide de Juliette.

« Allons le coucher dans une chambre. » Proposa la gérante de l'hôtel.

Dans la première chambre libre qu'elles atteignirent, elles déposèrent sur le lit le jeune brun.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui c'est passé. S'excusa Juliette. Je retourne prendre un linge et un peu d'eau pour rafraîchir votre ami. »

Puis elle sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

Lise se pencha au dessus de Zac. Ses yeux sombres étaient à demi-clos mais il essayait malgré tout de se concentrer sur la personne qui était à ses cotés, il était complètement dans les vapes n'arrivant même pas à bouger son corps.

« N'y va pas. Chuchota-t-il. S'il-te-plait, n'y va pas. »

Puis sa tête tomba sur le côté et il finit par s'endormir. Lise poussa une mèche sur son front.

« Désolé. » Murmura-t-elle avant de se redresser.

* * *

Bon voilà, je crois que c'est bien la première fois qu'on lira une histoire où les personnages vont aux toilettes! Cliché n°1: Fait! C'est pas tout mais on arrive déjà au chapitre n°10! C'est que ça défile vite! Je vais aussi faire un truc que j'ai pas l'habitude de faire, (et que j'ai horreur) mais je sais que des personnes me lise si je pourrais ne serais-ce qu'avoir un petit commentaire pour savoir si mon histoire est nulle ou bien. Ou une quelconque remarque constructive ça pourrait m'aider. Je ne fait pas du chantage, même si je n'ai aucun commentaire je continuerais à publier. Merci d'avoir lu, et de continuer à me lire.


	11. Aller, donnons lui une bonne raclée!

Je tiens à remercier la personne qui a répondue au caprice que j'ai fait à la fin de mon précédent chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**11_Aller donnons lui une bonne raclée !**_

Juliette était dans les couloirs de son auberge. C'était la première fois qu'elle se faisait cambrioler, de surcroît de cette manière. Elle était d'autant plus secouée que deux jeunes clients qui dînaient à son restaurant avaient été impliqué dans cette histoire. Le jeune garçon avait été sacrément amoché. Son amie et elle l'avaient déposé dans une chambre pour qu'il se repose, elle y retournait avec beaucoup de retard d'ailleurs, le temps qu'elle explique la tentative de vol à l'agent Jenny qui, elle, était repartie interroger les clients pour plus d'informations. C'est donc en courant qu'elle retournait à la chambre avec un peu d'eau et un linge pour le garçon. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte elle fut surprise de ne pas y trouver la jeune fille brune qui l'accompagnait, mais passant outre elle humidifia son linge pour le passer sur son front et ensuite le déposer sur la joue du jeune homme qui dormait. Ce dernier eut un frisson au contact du linge froid mais resta endormit. Juliette resta ainsi un moment au chevet du jeune homme à renouveler le linge pour faire dégonfler sa joue rouge. Elle était énormément désolée pour ce jeune garçon, lui qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui c'était retrouvé dans cette situation, elle s'en voulait se disant qu'elle n'avait pas su prendre soin de ses clients.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes le jeune brun revint à lui et ouvrir les yeux.

« Est-ce que vous allez mieux ? S'inquiéta Juliette.

Oui, merci. Lui répondit Zac en s'asseyant sur le lit, gardant le linge collé à sa joue.

Vous nous avez fait sacrément peur, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui s'est passé. S'excusa l'aubergiste.

Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Lui sourit faiblement le jeune homme. Merci pour ça! Dit-il en indiquant le tissu humide qu'il maintenait sur sa joue.

Oh mais c'est vraiment la moindre des choses ! Répondit la jeune femme qui restait inquiète sur l'état de santé de son client.

Vous n'auriez pas vu la fille qui était avec moi ? Demanda Zac en retirant le linge de sa joue qui avait dégonflé.

Non, elle était avec vous ici, puis je suis partie chercher l'eau et un tissu pour vous mais quand je suis revenue elle n'était plus dans la chambre. Répondit poliment Juliette.

Merci. Dit-il en commençant à se lever.

Non restez, reposez-vous ! La retint l'aubergiste.

Non je vais partir à sa recherche ça me fera du bien de marcher un peu. Sourit le jeune brun. »

Juliette le laissa se lever à contrecœur pour qu'il quitte la pièce. Une fois seul dans le couloir Zac poussa un soupir. Il avait menti à Juliette. Non seulement il ne sentait pas totalement bien mais il se doutait d'où était Lise, elle était certainement partie rencontrer cette brute pour faire un match. Elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Quelle fille désobéissante, pensa-t-il. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire à Juliette qu'il allait retourner chercher Lise qui était certainement entrain de se battre avec ce bandit, elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé sortir. Maintenant il s'agissait de connaître où se situait cette clairière à l'arbre centenaire. En retournant dans le hall de l'auberge il y croisa l'agent Jenny qui interrogeait encore quelques clients présents au moment des faits. C'était la bonne personne à questionner.

« Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu une jeune fille avec des cheveux bruns arrivant aux épaules et des yeux verts ? Demanda le jeune homme à l'agent en décrivant Lise.

Désolé jeune homme, ici c'est moi qui pose les questions, tu es ? Questionna la femme aux cheveux bleus, en plein dans son rôle d'agent.

Moi, mon nom est Zac, j'étais là lors de la tentative de vol, avec cette fille justement.

Ah, oui, tu es le garçon qui a pris le coup. Tu vas mieux ? S'inquiéta l'agent tout en restant très professionnel.

Oui, je vais bien. Répondit Zac en passant sa main sur sa joue encore un peu rouge. Et donc pour mon amie ?

Je l'ai interrogé tout à l'heure puis je l'ai laissé repartir. Répondit l'agent Jenny en retournant à ses notes d'interrogatoire.

Rien d'autre ? Je la cherche et je ne la trouve pas. Ajouta Zac. »

La femme releva la tête et lui jeta un regard suspect. Zac avala sa salive il allait être démasqué, elle se doutait de quelque chose c'était sûr. L'agent sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre.

« Si ! Elle m'a demandé où était la prairie à l'arbre centenaire, elle voulait la voir car on lui avait dit que le paysage y était magnifique. »

Une sacrée menteuse en plus ! Pensa Zac.

« Ah, et où est cette prairie ? »

Décidemment il en fallait des questions pour obtenir un renseignement ici. C'était peut-être une déformation professionnelle chez les agents Jenny, répondre aux questions sans dévoiler trop d'informations.

« Il suffit de suivre le sentier vers le nord, puis il y a une bifurcation au bout d'un moment, il faut prendre à gauche et vous y êtes. »

Ayant enfin reçu ce qu'il cherchait Zac remercia poliment l'agent Jenny. Puis la laissant à ses interrogatoires il sortit de l'auberge et pris la direction qu'elle lui avait indiqué. C'est très vite qu'il arriva sur la place, qu'il aurait pu trouver magnifique et très sympathique s'il n'y avait pas découvert Lise dans une situation plus que chaotique.

La jeune fille avait quitté la chambre rapidement avant que Juliette ne revienne. Elle avait croisé dans le hall l'agent Jenny qui l'avait interrogé sur l'incident du vol. Bien sûr à aucun moment elle n'avait mentionné le défi que lui avait lancé le voyou. C'est après l'interrogatoire que lui était venue l'idée de demander à la femme aux cheveux bleus où était cette prairie de l'arbre centenaire. Et c'est sur les indications de l'agent qu'elle était partie au lieu du rendez-vous que lui avait fixé le voleur fugitif. C'était une grande prairie d'herbe haute verte, et à l'est de cette prairie se tenait un grand arbre au tronc massif, certainement l'arbre centenaire. Lorsque la jeune fille arriva sur le lieu, il n'y avait pas un Ratata, tout était calme, un peu trop calme à son avis. C'était étrange qu'il n'y ait aucun Pokémon dans cette partie de la forêt alors que l'on était en plein après-midi. La jeune fille s'avança prudemment dans la prairie. Il faisait grand soleil et l'air était chaud.

Soudain elle s'arrêta net. L'herbe derrière elle, elle sentait quelque chose lui tourner autour. Elle fit encore un pas avant qu'un Pokémon au poil rouge et blanc bondisse devant elle lui bloquant la route. Il avait une queue en panache blanc et de longues griffes noires acérées à chaque patte. Il ne cessait de la fixer avec un regard agressif, ses longues oreilles fines bougeant dans tous les sens à l'affût du moindre bruit. Lise n'osait pas bouger, elle connaissait mal ce Pokémon, il n'était pas de la région du Kantô.

« Mangriff ! » Appela une voix qui provenait de l'arbre centenaire.

Le Pokémon tourna la tête en direction de son dresseur. Sortant de l'ombre le voyou se dévoila enfin, un regard aussi carnassier que celui de son Pokémon sur son visage. Lise ravala difficilement sa salive, peut-être qu'elle aurait dû écouter Zac et ne pas venir. Mais ce voyou méritait une leçon, et elle allait le lui donner. Le Pokémon retourna auprès de son dresseur.

« Alors tu as osé venir. Tu vas voir ce qu'il en vaut de m'humilier ainsi ! Sors ton Pokémon ! » Finit-il par crier, prêt à assouvir sa vengeance.

C'est avec une main tremblante mais une forte détermination que Lise saisit la Pokéball à sa ceinture. La lançant en l'air elle fit apparaître sur le terrain, son meilleur atout, son premier Pokémon.

Sur le terrain improvisé qu'était la prairie se matérialisa Akwakwak. Le Pokémon canard, toisa son adversaire. Mangriff prit sa place sur le terrain à son tour, l'excitation se lisait sur son visage, si ça n'avait pas été un match il lui aurait certainement déjà sauté dessus.

Avant que le match ne commence Akwakwak se tourna vers sa dresseuse, échangeant avec elle un long regard, sans aucune parole, ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Le Pokémon semblait lui demander ce qu'il faisait là sur un terrain pour combattre et où était Zac. Lise lui fit comprendre que tout irait bien et qu'il n'avait pas à chercher Zac. Akwakwak compris facilement que sa dresseuse lui cachait quelque chose, mais pour elle il se battrait. Le Pokémon aquatique se remit donc en place sur le terrain face à son adversaire.

« Je t'en pris à toi l'honneur. » Dit la brute avec un faux air gentlemen.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur cette prairie Lise prononça un mot.

« Akwakwak, pistolet à eau ! »

Le Pokémon pris une grande inspiration avant d'envoyer un jet d'eau sur son adversaire. L'attaque était basic, et pour un Pokémon peu entraîné comme Akwakwak, il était facile de l'esquiver. Mais ce ne fut même pas la peine que pris le Mangriff adverse. Non il se contenta de se protéger simplement de l'attaque avec ses bras. Se retrouvant juste mouillé, on pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il n'attendait qu'une seule chose, un ordre de son dresseur pour bondir sur son adversaire. Le voyou esquissa un sourire satisfait.

« Réglons ça vite. Mangriff, tranche ! »

Les immenses griffes du Pokémon se mirent à briller, il commença à courir dans la direction de son adversaire et son attaque ne rata pas. Sous le choc de l'attaque Akwakwak plia les genoux et se retrouva à terre. Repliant ses deux bras sur son ventre. Son visage se crispait sous la douleur.

Lise ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle regrettait déjà, d'être venue, de n'avoir pas écouté Zac, d'avoir mis son Pokémon dans une telle situation. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Sa vue se troublait déjà, elle sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge. Serrant les poings elle se ressaisit, elle ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner si vite.

« Akwakwak, sa va? » Demanda-t-elle à son Pokémon la voix tremblante.

Pour toute réponse le Pokémon aquatique hocha la tête et se releva avec difficulté malgré tout. La brute riait au bout du terrain.

« Ahah ! Tu es vraiment faible. Et je crois bien que cette fois-ci ton p'tit copain ne sera pas là pour te sauver. Mangriff, fais-en ce que tu veux, tu n'as pas besoins de moi pour l'écraser. »

Le Pokémon eut un sourire carnassier pour son adversaire. Etrangement il ne se jeta pas directement sur lui, lui tournant autour comme un prédateur tourne autour de sa proie. S'amusant à le bousculer afin de le provoquer. Puis une nouvelle fois ses griffes se mirent à briller. Prenant de l'élan il bondit sur Akwakwak, le ruant de coup et de griffures. Lise assistait impuissante à la défaite de son Pokémon. Il luttait pour esquiver et rester debout, les coups venaient de tous les cotés. La jeune brune sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Elle aurait voulu donner un ordre à son Pokémon pour qu'il se sorte de là, mais elle n'avait aucune stratégie, aucune idée, elle n'avait jamais mené de combat auparavant. Elle sentait son coeur se serrer. Il lui était insupportable de voir son Pokémon se faire laminer ainsi. Le Mangriff s'éloigna un instant de son adversaire le laissant reprendre son souffle. Puis la rage se lisant dans ses yeux il repartit vers Akwakwak cette fois si pour une attaque Close Combat. Alors que tout espoir semblait perdu une immense ombre se forma au dessus du terrain là où se tenaient les deux Pokémon, et en un éclair, avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre Akwakwak, le Mangriff se retrouva soulevé à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol, dans les griffes d'un immense Roucarnage. Le Pokémon oiseau partit jeter le Pokémon aux pieds de son dresseur pour revenir se poser au coté de son allié, l'Akwakwak de Lise.

La jeune brune n'en revenait pas. Décidément ce Roucarnage apparaissait toujours au bon moment. Elle crut sursauter lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un poser sa main sur son épaule. Elle tourna lentement la tête. Zac était à ses cotés il avait un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il essuya une larme sur sa joue.

« Aller, donnons lui une bonne raclée ! »

Lise retrouva son sourire et acquiesça.

En face le voyou enrageait. La chute qu'avait fait son Pokémon n'avait pas été sans conséquence. Il allait leur montrer de quoi il était capable.

« Très bien vous voulez un match double, vous allez en avoir ! »

Saisissant une nouvelle Pokéball à sa ceinture il la jeta sur le terrain. Un majestueux Demolosse fit son apparition. Ses dents luisaient à la lumière et sa queue fouettait l'air d'impatience. Cette brute avait conditionné ses Pokémon pour battre violemment et ne jamais perdre. Zac serra les dents, le combat n'allait pas être facile, d'autant plus que l'Akwakwak de Lise n'était pas fait pour combattre, mais il allait falloir s'en contenter. Le jeune brun se pencha vers son amie.

« On travaille ensemble en combinant nos attaques on aura plus d'effet. » Lui chuchota-t-il

Lise acquiesça en hochant la tête. La brute qui leur faisait face portait un regard malsain sur eux.

« Demolosse attaque lance flamme sur l'oiseau, quant à toi Mangriff retourne finir ce que tu avais commencé. »

Le Pokémon chien commençait à ouvrir grand sa gueule pendant que le Mangriff se précipitait sur Akwakwak.

« Roucarnage, attaque tornade ! Commença Zac

Pistolet à eau ! » Suivit Lise.

Battant des ailes le plus rapidement possible, le Pokémon vol créa un tourbillon de vent qui balayait tout sur son passage. S'ajouta à celui-ci le jet d'eau d'Akwakwak qui rendait la tornade dévastatrice. Mangriff n'eut même pas le temps d'atteindre sa cible qu'il se faisait souffler au loin par cet amas volant d'eau et de débris du sol, retombant une fois de plus lourdement sur la terre. Demolosse crachait ses premières flammes directement dirigées vers Roucarnage quand il reçu lui aussi l'attaque. Les flammes se mélangèrent à la tornade et toute l'attaque se retourna vers l'envoyeur. Le Pokémon feu eut beau agripper le sol avec ses griffes du mieux qu'il pu il se retrouva aux cotés de son allié étalé sur le sol. La brute enrageait.

« Debout ! » Cria-t-il à ses Pokémon.

Rapidement Demolosse se remis debout, Mangriff eut lui plus de peine à se redresser, il gardait un genou au sol et était essoufflé.

« Demolosse lance flamme mais au corps à corps cette fois. Mangriff bouge toi un peu, cet Akwakwak est un Pokémon inoffensif! » S'égosillait le voleur

Le Pokémon chien fonçait sur son ennemi, ses deux cornes reflétaient de façon éblouissante le soleil. Mangriff pris plus de temps à partir, il courait derrière gardant une main pour soutenir son côté.

Zac analysait la situation de manière inquiétante, si Demolosse se rapprochait trop de Roucarnage il n'allait pas pouvoir aller aider Akwakwak, et ce dernier pourrait finir KO.

« Akwakwak, retient Demolosse avec ton hydrocanon ! »

Le Pokémon bleu se plaça entre Roucarnage et son adversaire qui continuait sa course. Il prit une profonde inspiration, un jet d'eau surpuissant se dirigea vers le Pokémon chien, qui stoppa et répondit aussitôt par son attaque lance flamme. Les deux attaques se percutèrent violemment soulevant au sol un tas de poussière qui vint flouter la vue des deux adversaires, malgré tout aucun d'eux n'étaient près à abandonner. Zac écarquilla les yeux, c'était une idée brillante pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé, Akwakwak avait l'avantage sur Demolosse de par son type.

« Zac qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » Cria la jeune brune à son compagnon.

Le match n'était pas fini et Mangriff se dirigeait toujours de façon déterminée sur Akwakwak.

« Roucarnage, ailes d'acier ! »

Le Pokémon vol prit de la hauteur et se laissa retomber vers son adversaire. Son aile droite scintilla et devint aussi dure que l'acier. Mangriff était presque au niveau d'Akwakwak, quand il reçu l'aile de Roucarnage en plein dans le ventre, le faisant traverser le terrain et s'écraser contre un arbre. Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus et il se laissa tomber de tout son poids. Zac sourit, voilà un adversaire en moins. Mais le voyou ne semblait même pas se préoccuper de son Pokémon à terre. Il criait des encouragements à son Demolosse. S'époumonant du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour l'inciter à rester ferme. Ce dernier tenait, malgré tout il avait reçu un peu d'eau et la puissance de son jet s'affaiblissait. Lise elle aussi se sentait tendue. C'était la première fois qu'Akwakwak produisait un tel effort et elle le voyait s'épuiser, il n'allait pas tarder à lâcher. Zac qui vit enfin la détresse de son amie intervint. Et comme il ne voulait pas faire durer ce match plus longtemps, il lui fallait une attaque puissante et efficace, se présenta alors à lui un seul choix.

« Roucarnage, attaque rapace ! »

Le Pokémon vol fit demi-tour dans les aires pour revenir à toute allure sur son adversaire. Rabattant ses ailes le long de son corps il piqua net en direction de Demolosse. Autour de lui commençait à se former un halo d'air, il fendait le ciel à une vitesse ahurissante, et rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Puisant même jusqu'au plus profond de son énergie pour attaquer, il ressentait en lui la volonté de son dresseur à protéger Lise et cela le rendait plus fort. Lorsqu'il percuta Demolosse dans un grand fracas, même lui eut du mal à retrouver une position stable pour atterrir en douceur. Le Pokémon chien glissa sur plusieurs mètres, la terre râpant sa peau devenue plus sensible à cause de l'eau. Une fois qu'il fut arrêté il ne daigna même pas essayer de se relever laissant sa tête s'écrouler sur le sol dans l'herbe verte. Akwakwak pu enfin reprendre son souffle, il n'était vraiment pas fait pour les batailles, malgré tout si Lise revenait un jour à lui demander de se battre pour elle il le ferait sans hésitation, comme toutes les fois où il l'avait assisté pour soigner les Pokémon de l'arène. Il se tourna faiblement vers sa dresseuse et eut un sourire en coin, indiquant simplement avec sa main qu'il allait bien. Lise lui rendit son sourire les yeux légèrement humides à cause de toutes ces émotions. Roucarnage vint fièrement prendre place aux côtés de son dresseur. Zac restait encore estomaqué sous la puissance de l'attaque de son Pokémon, se demandant bien d'où il avait puisé toute cette force. Il caressa son aile en le remerciant intérieurement de l'avoir aidé à sortir Lise de cette situation, rien n'aurait été possible sans lui.

Le voyou lâcha quelques jurons à ses adversaires tout en rappelant ses Pokémon KO.

« J'aurais ma revanche! » Dit-il en essayant de garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, avant de disparaître dans la forêt sans demander son reste. Il venait de se faire battre par deux gamins, c'était plus qu'une défaite c'était une humiliation et n'y de Lise où de Zac ne crurent un seul instant à ses paroles de vengeance.

Lise fit revenir son Akwakwak dans sa Pokéball et la raccrocha à sa ceinture, Zac fit de même. Puis elle se tourna timidement vers son sauveur.

« Je… »

Aussitôt Zac la coupa

« Tu te rends compte de ce qui s'est passé. Commença-t-il à s'énerver. Il allait écraser ton Akwakwak! Qui sait dans quel état il serait si je n'étais pas intervenu. » Ajouta-t-il en la fixant.

Lise n'arrivait pas à baisser les yeux, elle se laissait gronder comme une enfant à qui on fait la morale.

« Tu n'a aucune expérience du combat, ce n'est pas un jeu! Surtout face à un débile comme lui, imagine qu'il s'en soit pris à toi après. » Il marqua une pause ravalant sa salive.

Lise crut apercevoir dans son regard les mots qu'il ne disait pas, il s'était sérieusement inquiété pour elle, il avait eu peur pour elle c'est pour ça qu'il lui avait dit de ne pas y aller, mais ça il ne lui avouerait jamais c'est pour ça qu'il l'engueulait à ce moment même. Zac leva les yeux au ciel et décoiffa ses cheveux avec sa main. Puis il laissa échapper un soupir. Alors qu'il ne la regardait pas Lise laissa échapper un sanglot, toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulé durant le match se libérait enfin. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur sa joue qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer du revers de sa main. Elle se mit à fixer le sol pour qu'il ne la voit pas ainsi.

« Désoler. » Murmura-t-elle.

Zac fit retomber son regard sur elle. Il s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui lui fit relever la tête.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, je ne devrais pas te crier ainsi dessus. Dit-il. Surtout que tu t'es bien battu et qu'on lui a mis une sacrée déculottée ! » Finit-il dans un sourire.

Lise se mit à rire, relâchant enfin ses membres contractés. Zac fut soulagé intérieurement de la voir rire ainsi, il ne comprit pas sur le coup mais il préférait la voir comme ça, avec le sourire aux lèvres. Ils repartirent après un instant en direction de l'auberge.

* * *

Ce fut un long chapitre. En tout cas plus long que les autres... Comme ça va être les vacances et que j'ai mes partielles à la rentrée je pense que le prochain chapitre se sera pas avant Janvier. Enfin si la fin du monde ne s'est pas produite d'ici là! Merci d'avoir lu.


	12. Mais tu es quelqu'un pour moi!

_**12_ Mais tu es quelqu'un pour moi!**_

Juliette marchait frénétiquement dans son auberge, elle avait salué l'agent Jenny qui était repartie une fois qu'elle avait eu finit d'interroger tous les témoins. Puis la gérante de l'auberge avait voulu retrouver ces deux jeunes qui l'avaient sorti de ce pétrin mais impossible de mettre la main sur eux. Elle avait fait trois fois le tour de l'auberge, repassant dans la chambre où elle avait allongé le jeune homme lorsqu'il était blessé. C'est en revenant à son comptoir qu'elle les vit dehors revenir en direction de l'auberge. Elle sortit pour aller à leur rencontre. Elle s'était follement inquiétée pour eux. Mais quand elle vit qu'ils avaient le sourire elle fut soulagée. Une fois à leur hauteur elle s'adressa à eux:

« Je vous retrouve enfin! Je me demandais comment vous remerciez et donc si vous n'êtes pas pressés j'aurais aimé vous offrir ma meilleure chambre pour cette nuit afin que vous puissiez prendre des forces avant de repartir. »

Lise et Zac échangèrent un regard. Il n'avait rien à perdre et au point où ils en étaient une bonne nuit dans un lit confortable leur ferait le plus grand bien.

« Avec plaisir! » Lui répondit le jeune brun.

Juliette leur sourit

« Bien sûr les repas sont compris, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez. »

Puis elle partit dans l'auberge. Les deux jeunes gens la suivirent jusqu'à leur chambre. Elle se situait à l'étage de l'auberge. Elle était grande et cosy, mais ce qui faisait son atout c'était la grande baie vitrée qu'elle possédait et qui était accompagnée d'une grande terrasse orientée Sud. Juliette laissa les deux jeunes se mettre à l'aise en quittant la chambre. Après s'être confortablement installés, on apporta le repas directement dans leur chambre. Puis ils firent chacun leur tour un brin de toilette. Zac le premier, puis il partit directement au lit, il sentait encore une petite migraine et dormir un peu lui ferait du bien. Lise, elle, n'alla pas tout de suite se coucher et partit s'installer sur la terrasse.

Il faisait chaud cette nuit là. L'été c'était bel et bien installé, et même avec un simple drap sur le corps les nuits étaient étouffantes. Zac se réveilla la bouche sèche. Il se leva et partit boire une gorgée d'eau. C'est en retournant se coucher qu'il remarqua Lise sur la terrasse accoudée à la rambarde. Elle fixait vaguement le ciel, perdu dans ses pensées. Zac s'avança vers elle et toussa pour signaler sa présence. La jeune brune se retourna vers lui et lui sourit faiblement puis retourna à sa contemplation. Sans un mot le garçon aux yeux bleus s'appuya à la baie vitrée et se mit à observer le ciel à son tour.

« Tu ne dors pas à cause de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure? Tu sais je m'excuse encore, je ne le pensais pas. Commença-t-il à dire.

Non, ce n'est pas ça. Et puis tu as raison je ne suis pas fait pour combattre. Je suis faite pour soigner les Pokémon. Le rassura Lise

Oui, je préfère te voir en train de soigner les Pokémon moi aussi, sourit Zac. Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » S'inquiéta-t-il

Lise poussa un soupir et s'affaissa un peu plus sur la rambarde.

« Je pense que j'ai le blues du pays. Mon père, ma ville, mes habitudes, tout ça me manque… Pas toi? Ça ne t'arrive jamais?

Si bien sûr. En partant j'ai laissé derrière moi mes proches, mon meilleur ami surtout me manque, dit-il en se rappelant de bons souvenirs, un sourire aux lèvres. On est né dans la même ville, on a grandit ensemble, c'est le fils d'un ami proche de la famille. Il est d'ailleurs à Johto pour gagner des badges en ce moment. Sa petite sœur aussi me manque. Répondit Zac le regard nostalgique.

Sa sœur ? Demanda Lise avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Sa petite sœur qui a douze ans, qui nous collait partout où on allait quand on était gamin. Ria-t-il. Et que je considère comme ma propre sœur. » Répondit Zac en se grattant la joue, réfléchissant à pourquoi il s'était sentit obligé d'ajouter ce détail.

Un silence s'en suivit où les deux jeunes se remirent à observer le ciel.

« Y a une question que j'aimerai te poser mais j'ai peur que tu le prennes mal. » Osa Lise.

Zac posa son regard sur elle.

« Dit toujours. Lâcha-t-il avec un peu d'appréhension.

Si tu ne veux pas devenir Maître Pokémon, pourquoi tu cherches à gagner les badges de la région ? »

Zac passa sa main dans ses cheveux et baissa la tête. En voilà une bonne question. Lui même n'était pas sur de la réponse. Il prit le temps de réfléchir, mettre les idées au clair dans son esprit avant de répondre.

« Je pense que c'est pour me prouver que je peux être quelqu'un. »

Lise pencha la tête, les sourcils froncés. Voilà une bien étrange raison.

« Mais tu es quelqu'un pour moi! Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Po… Pour tes Pokémon aussi. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Le jeune brun redressa la tête vers elle.

« Tu es Zac, commença Lise, tu as 17 ans et un caractère plutôt difficile, sourit-elle. Tu as les cheveux brun et tu es plutôt grand, tes yeux sont… »

Elle fixa un instant ses yeux où les étoiles se reflétaient. Zac non plus ne la lâchait pas du regard se laissant docilement décrire.

« Tes yeux sont bleus, se reprit-elle, tu es un bon dresseur et tu as battu pas mal de champion de Kantô dont le champion de Safrania, mon père ! »

Le jeune brun détourna enfin le regard, se sentant gêné. Un sourire en coin se dessinait sur son visage et Lise l'aperçu, satisfaite que ses paroles lui aient remonté le moral.

« Bon je commence à avoir sommeil, retournons au lit. Evita Zac.

Oui, bonne idée. »

Puis Lise le suivit à l'intérieur où ils retournèrent finir leur nuit. Le lendemain, se fut Juliette en toquant à la porte qui les réveilla. L'aubergiste venait apporter le petit-déjeuner à ses précieux clients. Les deux jeunes purent déjeuner tranquillement avant de se préparer pour repartir. Dans le hall de l'auberge ils croisèrent une nouvelle fois Juliette qu'ils saluèrent avant de reprendre leur route. Cette dernière ne manqua pas de les remercier une énième fois pour ce qu'ils avaient fait.

* * *

Et voilà enfin la suite, comme promis! Il est très court... J'ai pas eu le temps d'en écrire un plus long avec les vacances et tout ça. Mais le prochain sera plus long et arrivera plus vite. Merci d'avoir lu et de continuer à me lire.


	13. On croirait quelqu'un de ta famille!

_**13_ On croirait quelqu'un de ta famille!**_

Enfin Zac et Lise étaient de retour sur la route qu'ils avaient dû quitter la veille à cause de l'envie pressante de la jeune fille. Puis au bout de quelques heures ils avaient atteint Jadielle. Alors qu'ils venaient à peine de pénétrer en ville Lise voulu qu'ils se séparent.

« Je dois aller m'acheter un truc, on se rejoint au centre!

OK, répondit simplement le jeune homme avant de voir la brune disparaître au coin d'une rue. »

Et voilà qu'elle le laissait en plan maintenant ! Il espéra un instant pour la jeune fille qu'elle ne se perde pas, avec le sens de l'orientation qu'elle avait. C'est seul qu'il partit pour le centre. Une fois sur place il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Son mal de tête n'était pas tout à fait passé. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit Lise était assise en face de lui sa joue appuyer contre sa main, elle feuilletait une revue posée sur ses genoux. Elle décolla un instant son regard de sa page pour lui jeter un furtif coup d'œil.

« Je t'ai pas réveillé ?

Non.» Répondit Zac encore endormit, la bouche un peu pâteuse.

Il se redressa sur son siège lentement. Les jambes légèrement engourdies.

« Au faite j'avais une question à te poser dit la jeune fille en pliant sa revue.

Quoi ? Appréhenda Zac comme il avait appréhendé sa question la nuit dernière.

C'est la troisième ville par laquelle on passe et tu n'es toujours pas décidé à aller à l'arène. Combien de badge te manque-t-il ? »

Zac sourit légèrement, voilà un sacré sens de l'observation, au bout de trois villes elle remarquait enfin ce détail!

« Il ne me manque plus qu'un badge et j'ai ceux de toute la région. » Répondit-il lassé

Lise fut surprise. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un badge. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait déjà battu tous les autres champions de la région. Lise se doutait qu'il était fort mais à ce point là, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

« Et où est la dernière arène où tu dois aller ? » S'intéressa la jeune fille.

Zac poussa un soupir inaudible, surtout ne pas répondre à cette question. Même s'il se trouvait face à un problème qu'il allait devoir résoudre. Comment ce voyage allait-il se terminer maintenant qu'elle était avec lui? Il n'y avait pas pensé au tout début, croyant qu'elle rentrerait vite chez elle, puis il avait tenté des trucs mais elle s'était accrochée et maintenant qu'ils étaient presque arrivés il allait bien falloir qu'il trouve une solution. Mais, même si il avait été seul, il n'était pas sûr de la façon de finir son voyage. Puis mécaniquement il avait suivi la route qui allait jusqu'à Jadielle. Alors quoi faire. Tout lui avouer? Non, plus tard, pensa-t-il. Pour le moment il lui fallait changer de sujet.

« Et t'es allé acheter quoi au fait? »

Lise ne remarqua même pas la feinte du jeune homme et répondit toute excitée à sa question.

« Cette revue, dit-elle en brandissant son bouquin, elle a un article sur un champion d'arène que je voulais à tout prix lire. J'en ai aussi profité pour passer un coup de fil à mon père.

Et lui montrer l'article dans lequel il apparaît ! La taquina le jeune brun.

Non pas du tout ! Répondit Lise en fronçant les sourcils. C'est un article sur le fameux Sacha du Bourg-Palette. Qui était juste parti avec un Pikachu et qui aujourd'hui est le champion le plus coté de la région. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il ne fait rien pour devenir Maître Pokémon parce qu'il en a les capacités! »

Lise continua ainsi son exposé sur le célèbre champion de la région. Un champion encore plus connu et fort que son père c'est dire! Mais lancée dans son enthousiasme elle ne remarqua pas le changement d'expression de Zac. Son visage s'était décomposé, son regard s'était obscurci, ses poings étaient serrés et il respirait bruyamment. Tout ce qu'il avait cherché à éviter le rattrapait ici et maintenant. Mais obstiné comme il l'était, il espérait qu'avec un peu de chance il arriverait à esquiver la chose comme il l'avait déjà fait avant.

« D'ailleurs il y a une photo de lui avec l'article. » Lâcha Lise.

Mais Zac ne l'écoutait déjà plus depuis un bon moment. La jeune brune feuilleta rapidement sa revue jusqu'à la page voulu. Là, elle admira un moment l'article. On pouvait y voir un homme d'un âge mûr dont le temps avait laissé quelques traces. Ses yeux marron brillaient, ses cheveux ébène que l'on pouvait supposer sauvage malgré une coiffure soignée étaient marqués de quelques cheveux grisonnants sur les tempes, sur son visage se dessinait un sourire. Et enfin il portait sur son épaule une souris électrique qui semblait être tout aussi heureuse que son dresseur. Lise releva les yeux vers Zac. Ce dernier la fixait le regard sombre et froid. Tout doucement Lise perdit son sourire. La personne à qui Zac lui faisait tant penser depuis le début c'était Sacha. Bien sûr, tout concordait, la couleur et la coupe de cheveux, la forme du visage, même si Sacha semblait beaucoup plus souriant que Zac.

« C'est dingue comment tu lui ressemble! Lui dit-elle en lui montrant la page de sa revue. C'est fou comme coïncidence. »

Zac restait silencieux, un vrai dilemme se présentait à lui et son esprit se torturait sur la décision à prendre. Allait-elle réagir comme les autres ?

« On croirait quelqu'un de ta famille! » Continua Lise.

Non Lise était différente, il avait voyagé un moment avec elle il avait eu le temps de la connaître se convainc-t-il.

« On dirait ton frère, ou plutôt…

Mon père… La coupa Zac d'une voix presque inaudible.

Pardon! S'exclama fortement Lise en se levant d'un bon.

Chut! Dit Zac en mettant sa main sur sa bouche et en la faisant se rasseoir.

Tu… Tu veux dire que tu es le fils de Sacha ? C'est ton père ? » Souffla Lise les yeux exorbités tellement elle était étonnée.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, il bougea simplement la tête. Il regrettait déjà sa décision. Finalement Lise était peut être comme tous les autres. Les yeux de la jeune brune se mirent à scintiller.

« C'est génial dit-elle surexcitée. Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit? Comment il est ? Fort ? Sympa ? Sa fait quoi d'être le fils d'un super champion ? »

Zac ferma les yeux et soupira, oui Lise était certainement comme tous les autres. S'intéressant seulement à son père et jamais à lui. Quand les gens apprenaient qui était son père il n'était plus « Zac » mais il devenait le « fils de Sacha », un statut qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup. Non pas qu'il n'ait jamais aimé son père, mais quand on est un garçon et qu'on veut s'affirmer c'est difficile avec un père qui est une immense « star ». On aurait pu croire qu'avoir un père champion d'arène l'aurait aidé, mais Zac voulait se faire un nom par lui-même, et non pas sur les mérites de son père. Lise débitait tout un tas de questions au sujet de sa grande star. Zac lui jeta un regard tueur. La jeune brune stoppa net et avala difficilement sa salive, elle venait de se souvenir à quel point Zac avait horreur que l'on aborde le sujet de son père. Le brun se leva brusquement en serrant les poings ne la quittant pas du regard.

« Mon père, mon père ! T'es comme tous les autres, tu t'intéresse qu'à lui! Si tu veux tout savoir t'a qu'à aller le rencontrer! Tiens une carte! » Lui cria-t-il, en lui jetant un guide de la région.

Puis les mains dans les poches il quitta le centre furieux. Décidément il s'énervait beaucoup trop vite, voilà encore un défaut qu'il tenait de son père. Il fit le tour de la ville pour se calmer les nerfs. C'était la première ville par laquelle il était passé lorsqu'il avait décidé de partir de la maison. Sa ville lui manquait, sa mère lui manquait, leur Pokémon lui manquaient, ses amis lui manquaient. Mais il était tellement borné, que son ego en prendrait un trop gros coup s'il rentrait pour devoir s'excuser de son comportement. Il frappa son pied dans un caillou. Encore un défaut qu'il avait pris de son père. Après avoir marché un moment se calmant les nerfs il retourna au centre. Lise n'y était plus. Evidemment souffla-t-il. Elle avait certainement dû rentrer chez elle et en avoir assez de lui et de ses crises à répétition. Cette pensée lui fit mal au cœur, certainement Lise aura été l'une des rares personnes à rester aussi longtemps avec lui pour la personne qu'il était et lui il avait tout gâché. Son voyage allait être triste sans elle et sa bonne humeur. Mais au moins il serrait tranquille pour savoir où le mènerait son voyage. Il prit une chambre au centre et monta s'y installer. Une fois dans la chambre il retira sa ceinture de Pokéball qu'il jeta à au pied du lit et s'allongea sur celui-ci. Se mettant à fixer le plafond blanc de sa chambre, essayant de vider son esprit. Décidément ce n'était pas un bon jour. C'est à cet instant que ses Pokémon sortirent de leur Pokéball pour envahir la chambre. Non ce n'était définitivement pas un bon jour.

« Ah non c'est pas le moment. » S'énerva Zac complètement vidé.

Il commençait à se redresser sur ses coudes mais un pistolet à eau de Mustebouée le calma.

« Bon très bien je vous écoute. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? » Demanda-t-il soudain plus docilement en s'essuyant le visage.

Ses Pokémon avaient senti qu'il avait besoin de réconfort. Goupix sauta sur le lit et vint se blottir dans les bras de son dresseur.

« Oui, Goupix, moi aussi cette fille me manque déjà mais… de toute façon c'est fini je n'irai pas chercher ce dernier badge. » Se résolut-il.

Mais son Roucarnage et son Papillusion n'était pas du même avis que lui. Après tout les efforts qu'ils avaient fourni, les heures passées à s'entraîner, abandonner maintenant était ridicule! Faisant taire les plaintes de ses Pokémon Zac dû se résoudre.

« Très bien, vous avez gagné. On ira. Demain à la première heure on décolle. Leur dit-il.

Must ? » Ajouta le Pokémon aquatique en croisant les bras et en le fixant.

Zac lui sourit.

« Et une fois qu'on aura réglé ce problème, on retournera à Safrania pour que je m'excuse auprès de Lise. Promis. » Capitula le jeune homme.

Ses Pokémon étaient satisfaits, ils avaient réussi à redonner le sourire à leur dresseur. Zac les remercia intérieurement. Ils étaient ses plus fidèles compagnons et ils étaient toujours là dans ses coups durs. Se blottissant tous les uns contre les autres ils s'endormirent et passèrent la nuit ainsi.

* * *

Comme c'était prévisible -en voilà une révélation- *toussote un peu* Quoi qu'il en soit merci d'avoir lu, et oubliez pas de venir lire le prochain chapitre pour savoir où est passé Lise, ou si tout simplement vous voulez savoir la suite!


	14. Tu viens pour voir le champion?

_**14_ Tu viens pour voir le champion je suppose?**_

Voilà bien une heure que Lise était sur la route. Elle avait hésité un moment puis avait finalement pris la décision de partir pour le Bourg-Palette. Parce qu'après tout, elle s'était promis de trouver quelle était l'embrouille entre Zac et son père. Même si elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle comptait faire, ni même si elle arriverait à trouver l'arène, encore faut-il qu'elle parvienne à arriver jusqu'au Bourg. Car malheureusement pour elle son sens de l'orientation n'était pas très affûté et elle avait tourné dans tout les sens la carte que lui avait laissé Zac rien n'y faisait. Elle poussa un long soupir avant de s'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre. Essayant une nouvelle fois de se concentrer pour déchiffrer cette carte. C'est alors que son Akwakwak sortit de sa Pokéball. Dresseur et Pokémon se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire. Le Pokémon eau jetait un regard blasé à sa dresseuse, lui prenant la carte des mains il la tourna et lui indiqua une direction, puis il lui rendit la carte et retourna de lui-même dans sa Pokéball. Lise sourit bêtement, son Akwakwak la surprendra toujours. Il avait une attitude fermée, mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui, comme sur ses autres Pokémon. Reprenant une certaine motivation elle se leva et suivit la direction que lui avait indiqué Akwakwak. En une quinzaine de minutes elle était à l'entrée du Bourg-Palette.

« Et moi qui pensait que je m'étais carrément perdu ! » Lâcha la jeune fille soulagée d'être enfin à destination.

Le village lui parut joli et sympathique. C'était bien différent de Safrania, ses immeubles et son vacarme incessant. Ici pas un seul immeuble, seul le centre Pokémon se distinguait du reste, petit mais sur 3 étages, le tout entouré par quelques arbres et des champs à perte de vue jusqu'aux forêts et collines voisines. Sur le coup Lise ne remarqua même pas qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'arène dans le village. La jeune brune s'empressa d'abord de partir réserver une chambre au centre, puis elle retourna en ville à la recherche de la fameuse arène. Elle tourna en rond un bon moment, les rues se ressemblaient, les maisons lui semblait toutes identiques, repassant 10 fois dans la même rue. De plus tout était calme, il n'y avait que très peu de passage. Elle avait seulement croisé un groupe d'enfant qui courait après un Caninos et une grand-mère se baladant avec son Ortide. Il commençait à se faire tard et Lise n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'arène.

« Comment un bâtiment officiel peut-il ne pas être indiqué! S'indigna-t-elle. Je sais pas moi un panneau! Une énorme flèche! Et dire que je n'ai même pas pensé à demander à l'infirmière Joëlle, finit-elle par gémir. »

Elle était sur le point d'abandonner et retourner au centre quand elle aperçu une femme, ses cheveux roux renvoyait la lumière du soleil, Lise ne pouvait pas la manquer. C'était sa chance. Elle courut à sa rencontre.

« Excusez-moi madame, je me suis un peu perdu et je cherche l'arène est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer le chemin ? » Demanda poliment Lise.

La femme aux cheveux roux lui lança un regard rieur qui se voulait bienveillant et Lise put discerner de magnifiques yeux couleur océan.

« Bien sûr! Suis-moi, c'est justement là où je me rends. » Lui sourit la femme.

Puis elle repartit, Lise la suivait timidement en silence. La femme la guida quelques pas à l'extérieur du village est c'est derrière une succession d'arbres qu'elle l'aperçu. Cela ressemblait à un immense hangar, beaucoup plus haut et plus grand que les maisons du village. Au dessus de l'imposante porte de l'arène on pouvait voir un écriteau sur lequel il était écrit : « Arène extrême ». Lise écarquilla les yeux, elle avait oublié ce détail. Depuis quelque temps l'arène avait monté en grade et était passée au niveau extrême, ce qui signifiait que son champion était vraiment coriace.

Puis Lise continua d'observer son environnement, quand la femme rousse et elle contournèrent l'arène pour arriver devant une maison accolée à celle-ci. C'était une maison comme toutes celles du village, elle semblait accueillante et chaleureuse. Alors qu'elle rentrait la clef dans la serrure la femme parla.

« Je comprends que tu te sois perdu l'arène est vraiment mal indiquée! Tu viens pour voir le champion je suppose? Il n'est pas là pour le moment mais tu peux l'attendre à l'intérieur si tu veux.

Oh merci c'est gentil, mais à vrai-dire je suis venue à l'arène pour essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait me parler de Zac son fils. » Répondit Lise en franchissant le seuil détaillant le décor autour d'elle.

La femme rousse accrocha sa veste et revint vers Lise, ses yeux pétillants semblaient indiquer une certaine excitation.

« Et bien pose tes questions, je pense pouvoir y répondre. »

Lise était si heureuse d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne qu'elle ne se soucia même pas de savoir qui était cette femme qui répondait avec tant d'amour à ses questions. La jeune brune appris donc que Zac était un garçon attentionné et sympathique avec un caractère bien à lui et qu'il avait pas mal de répondant, caractère qu'elle avait pu découvrir durant le voyage qu'elle avait fait avec lui. Mais ce qu'elle apprit surtout c'est la raison de sa haine envers son père, une haine qu'il aurait intériorisé plusieurs années avant qu'il n'explose et décide de quitter la maison. Il n'avait jamais vraiment détesté son père, ce qui le faisait enrager était le faite de vivre dans son ombre sans jamais être remarqué par les autres, mais ce qui avait fait déborder la coupe était une conversation qu'il avait surpris entre son père et un vieil ami, où son père disait vouloir le voir devenir Maitre Pokémon. Ça avait été le coup de grâce et son excuse pour partir. C'est ainsi qu'un beau matin il était parti en claquant la porte sans donner aucune nouvelle à ses parents. Malgré tout, ces derniers n'étaient pas inquiets. Ils avaient des amis dans toute la région et ils leur donnaient des nouvelles de leur fils quand ils le croisaient, bien que ce dernier essayait de se cacher d'eux. Ainsi donc ils étaient au courant que Zac avait cherché à rassembler les badges de la région de Kantô. La discussion allait bon train, entre moment de rire et de tristesse. Lise était si captivée par le récit de la femme rousse, qu'elle ne vit pas l'heure passer et c'est lorsqu'elle aperçut que la nuit était tombée qu'elle prit congé. Remerciant une énième fois la femme pour son accueille et son attention.

« Merci encore pour tout, et désolée pour le dérangement. Au revoir. Lança Lise en quittant la maison.

Mais tu ne m'as pas dérangé! » Lui répondit la femme rousse avant de refermer derrière elle.

La jeune brune courait dans les rues afin de retourner au centre. Seuls les lampadaires éclairaient les rues. Il se faisait tard, elle avait vraiment passé un bon moment à discuter avec cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Lise n'avait alors qu'une seule idée en tête: être le lendemain pour partir rejoindre Zac à Jadielle et s'expliquer avec lui. C'est dans la pénombre et sa course folle qu'elle percuta quelqu'un, se retrouvant au sol sur le derrière.

« Désolé Mademoiselle. Lui dit l'inconnu en l'aidant à se relever. Vous allez bien?

Oui, merci » Lui répondit-elle en levant son visage vers lui.

Mais elle n'aperçut pas l'homme, un lampadaire l'éblouissait juste derrière sa tête et ses yeux se crispèrent face à l'agression de la lumière.

« Bon je vous laisse, faites plus attention la prochaine fois! »

Puis il commença à repartir aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Lise allait en faire de même, mais elle stoppa net et posa son regard à la petite boule jaune qui se tenait à ses pieds. La souris électrique se était là, la fixant fermement. La jeune fille bloqua un instant. Le Pokémon pencha sa tête sur le coté et cligna des yeux.

« Pika…

Pikachu, dépêche! On est déjà en retard et on va se faire passer un savon! »

La petite souris électrique partit en courant rejoindre son dresseur et Lise l'a suivi du regard. Elle monta sur l'épaule de l'homme qui l'avait bousculé un peu plus tôt et ce dernier repartit en courant. Un souvenir lui revint alors en mémoire. La fois où elle s'était disputée avec Zac et qu'elle l'avait suivit de loin. Cette stature de dos avec ces cheveux noirs et cette coiffure en bataille, c'était Zac tout craché. Et la seule personne qui pouvait lui ressembler à ce point ne pouvait-être que … Lise plaça sa main sur sa bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle venait de croiser le père de Zac, le grand champion de la région de Kantô ! Elle aurait voulu le rattraper, mais l'homme était déjà loin, et puis elle avait suffisamment dérangé. Tant pis elle devait avant tout retourner voir Zac à Jadielle le lendemain, en espérant qu'il n'ait pas déjà quitté la ville.

Les rayons du soleil vinrent s'infiltrer entre les volets d'une des chambres du Centre Pokémon du Bourg-Palette. Tout doucement Lise ouvrit les yeux. Et les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il fallait qu'elle reparte assez rapidement pour Jadielle. Elle s'apprêtait à poser son pied par terre quand elle entendit un bruit suspect. Les ennuis commençaient, elle allait finir par partir en retard. Sur le sol, étendu de tout son long, son Salamèche dormait. Son ronflement lui faisait produire quelques flammes à chaque expiration. Elle évita le petit dragon et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Comme elle l'avait pensé ses ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Dans la baignoire remplit au trois quarts Akwakwak finissait sa nuit. Lise soupira, ils avaient dû sortir de leur Pokéball et c'étaient mis à l'aise. Mais dans ce cas où était sa Pikachu ? Elle fit une brève toilette et partit à la recherche de son petit Pokémon jaune. Cherchant dans tous les coins et recoins. Sous le lit et les meubles, elle restait introuvable. Et si elle était sorti! Lise commençait à paniquer. Tellement que cela réveilla ses deux autres Pokémon. Tous deux se présentèrent devant leur dresseuse. Lise s'assit sur un fauteuil pour essayer de se ressaisir.

« Les gars, Pikachu a disparu. » Annonça-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Mais les deux autres n'avaient pas l'air de paniquer plus que ça. Pendant un instant Lise imagina la réaction qu'aurait eu Zac, il l'aurait certainement sermonné d'avoir été négligente, mais en même temps il l'aurait conseillé, et là un quelconque conseil serait le bienvenu. Salamèche bailla pour la énième fois et Akwakwak, toujours aussi stoïque, s'approcha du lit de sa dresseuse et y retira la couverture. Roulé en boule et dormant bien tranquillement le petit Pokémon électrique était allongé et dormait paisiblement. Lise soupira et caressa la tête de son Akwakwak.

« Que deviendrais-je sans toi ? »

Elle réveilla Pikachu, qui s'était blotti dans son lit pour, certainement, être au chaud confortablement à coté d'elle, et la serra dans ses bras.

« Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur ! Le sermonna-t-elle. Et tu nous as mis en retard!

Pi… » S'excusa le Pokémon électrique confus de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

Lise finit par s'habiller et quitta rapidement le centre pour prendre la direction de Jadielle. Dehors le soleil avait déjà commencé à chauffer la ville, il allait encore faire chaud aujourd'hui. Les quatre compagnons marchaient dans les rues du Bourg. Lise devançait bien de dix pas ses Pokémon. Akwakwak lui marchait le pas lent en bon dernier, Salamèche sautillait joyeusement et Pikachu flânait ça et là observant le monde urbain qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu sans pour autant perdre le reste du groupe. Lise se retourna vers ses Pokémon les mains sur les hanches le regard sévère.

« Si c'est pour me retarder je vous fais retourner dans vos Pokéball ! Je vous ai déjà expliqué qu'il fallait se dépêcher de retourner à Jadielle pour retrouver Zac. »

Lise était tellement occupée à sermonner ses Pokémon qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui la survola. Se furent ses trois Pokémon qui levèrent la tête pour regarder au ciel.

« Regarder moi quand je vous parle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant dans le ciel !? »

Puis levant à son tour les yeux au ciel elle pu observer un immense Roucarnage monter par un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Zac… » Souffla-t-elle.

Sans même réfléchir elle se mit à courir après le Pokémon vol, ses Pokémon sur les talons. Elle s'arrêta net cacher derrière un arbre quand ce dernier atterrit devant l'arène. Mais enfin pourquoi se cacher, c'était ridicule! Elle n'avait pas à se cacher. Pourtant elle sentait qu'elle devait rester en retrait, et sans un bruit elle observa la scène.

Zac descendit de son Roucarnage et se plaça devant la grande porte. C'était là que l'attendait son dernier badge. Des mois qu'il n'avait pas revu l'arène, ni même son village. Il leva la main pour ouvrir la porte mais elle resta suspendue dans le vide. Il baissa la tête légèrement abattu. Et s'il n'était pas prêt. Et il ne l'était certainement pas, mais comment savoir s'il serrait prêt un jour. Son père était bien plus fort que lui. Pourtant il avait vu de jeunes dresseurs obtenir leurs badges ici, certes ils étaient peu mais ils y en avaient. Il hésitait et se mettait à douter. Il était sur le point de faire demi-tour quand son Roucarnage le stoppa avec son aile. Les regards du dresseur et de son Pokémon se croisèrent. Roucarnage était son premier Pokémon. C'était avec l'aide de son père qu'il l'avait capturé lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un Roucool. C'était son père aussi d'ailleurs qui l'avait aidé à le dresser et lui avait appris, avec sa mère, comment dresser un Pokémon. Et son petit Pokémon qu'était son Roucool était devenu un gigantesque Roucarnage, plus grand qu'un Roucarnage « normale ». Quand avait-il atteint cette taille gigantesque? Son Roucarnage, c'était ensemble qu'ils avaient progressé. Zac soupira et se retourna de nouveau vers l'arène. La porte s'ouvrit alors comme par magie. La lumière pénétra un l'intérieur de l'arène laissant apparaître une partie du terrain. En face à la place du champion il l'aperçut, se tenant droit, semblant l'attendre. Son regard se planta dans le sien. Son Pikachu sauta sur son épaule et le regarda à son tour. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur le visage du Champion, il le défiait. Ce n'était pas lui qui venait défier son père mais l'inverse. Zac serra les poings et lui jeta un regard froid, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière à présent. Il rappela son Roucarnage et entra dans l'arène. Derrière lui la porte se referma.

* * *

Et hop un nouveau chapitre! Plus long que le précédent pour vous faire plaisir. Dans le prochain c'est le début de la confrontation entre Zac et son père- que de suspense!- Merci d'avoir lu!


	15. Que le match commence!

_**15_ Que le match commence.**_

Lise se précipita à la suite du jeune homme mais la porte était déjà fermée. Pourquoi Zac était-il à l'arène? Puis se rappelant de sa dernière dispute avec le jeune homme elle se souvint. Son dernier badge. C'était donc celui de son père. Elle tenta vainement de trouver une autre entrée mais il n'y avait aucune porte sur la façade avant de l'arène. La jeune brune vit simplement ses Pokémon à la queue leu leu disparaître sur le coté de l'arène. Décidemment qu'avaient-ils à n'en faire qu'à leur tête. La dresseuse partit à leur suite et découvrit une porte qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée la veille. Une porte de taille banale sur laquelle un écriteau indiquait: « entrée gradins ». Ses Pokémon sans l'attendre s'engouffrèrent dans l'arène et Lise s'empressa de les suivre. Après avoir passé un petit couloir assez sombre elle arriva dans les gradins. Elle s'assit en silence sur la première place qui s'offrait à elle, ses Pokémon firent de même. Les gradins étaient vides. Le seul autre spectateur de ce match allait être la femme rousse avec qui elle avait discuté la veille, qui était assise quelques sièges plus loin. Un sourire mélancolique se dessinait sur son visage, ses yeux semblaient humides. Enfin Lise se concentra sur le reste de l'arène. Elle ressemblait à simple hangar. Le terrain était éclairé par d'immenses suspensions, le sol lui simplement fait de terre, et les limites étaient tracées par des raies blanches. D'un coté se tenait le Champion extrême, un sourire à la fois serein et provocateur sur le visage, son Pikachu sur l'épaule, qu'il gratifia d'une caresse derrière les oreilles. De l'autre côté était Zac. Les effets de lumière donnaient un coté sombre à ces adversaires, leur regard ne cessaient de s'envoyer des éclairs. Le jeune homme semblait avoir laissé ses incertitudes de côté pour se concentrer sur son combat. L'arbitre éleva la voix, qui résonna dans l'immense pièce.

« Le match opposant Zac du Bourg-Palette à Sacha champion de l'arène extrême va pouvoir débuter. Il se fera en 3 manches et sans limite de temps. Un minimum de deux victoires est requiert pour gagner le match. »

Dans une synchronisation parfaite les deux adversaires lancèrent une Pokéball. Du coté de Zac son Papillusion apparaissait dans les aires. C'était le premier Pokémon qu'il avait capturé. Il avait su le dresser seul, et il le savait fort. C'était un Pokémon sur lequel il pouvait compter. Du coté de Sacha c'est au sol qu'apparaissait son Pokémon, un magnifique Bulbizarre qui se matérialisait dans un éclair blanc.

« Que le match commence. » Cria l'arbitre.

Les deux adversaires se toisèrent le temps d'une seconde puis sans plus attendre Zac ouvrit le combat.

« Papillusion, attaque charge. »

Le Pokémon papillon pris un peu d'élan et chargea le Pokémon bulbe au sol.

« Lance tranche-herbe! »

Le champion de l'arène ne comptait bien sûr pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Des feuilles en suspensions entouraient maintenant Bulbizarre et partaient dans un tourbillon en direction du Papillusion qui continuait sa charge.

« Vite esquive et lance vent argenté. »

Papillusion changea radicalement de direction, virant à la verticale, seules quelques feuilles lui égratignèrent l'aile. Puis avec toute sa puissance il envoya un puissant souffle pailleté. L'entraînement avait payé. L'attaque ne rata pas le Pokémon au sol qui tenta de rester à sa place agrippant le sol avec ses pattes, baissant le visage pour ne pas recevoir la poussière, mais l'attaque était tellement puissante qu'il fut emporté et fit plusieurs roulades. Une fois l'attaque finit il se redressa très vite.

« Bulbizarre, t'es Ok ? » S'inquiéta rapidement Sacha.

Pour simple réponse le Pokémon plante hocha la tête.

« Bien, on retourne au combat alors! Bulbizarre tranche-herbe à nouveau.

Papillusion esquive encore. »

L'action précédente se répéta mais la réaction du Pokémon papillon ne fut pas aussi rapide que l'attaque de son adversaire et une bonne partie des feuilles l'atteignirent. Ses ailes étaient partiellement entaillées. Malgré tout il était encore debout pour poursuivre le combat. Zac serra les dents, il devait immobiliser ce Bulbizarre.

« Papillusion, Para-spores! » Ordonna-t-il à son Pokémon.

Papillusion survola le Pokémon au sol laissant tomber sur lui une poussière brillante.

« Bulbizarre, lance-soleil! » Réagit aussitôt le champion.

Chargeant l'énergie dans son bulbe le Pokémon plante attaqua. Le puissant laser fit s'évaporer la poussière qui n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre sa cible, puis toucha de plein fouet Papillusion qui était juste dans sa trajectoire. Celui-ci encaissa difficilement, mais il tenait toujours. Zac savait qu'il fallait un temps avant que Bulbizarre ne puisse de nouveau attaquer, il fallait en profiter pour l'affaiblir.

« Papillusion charge! »

Le Pokémon papillon se jeta sur adversaire, lui infligeant plusieurs attaques à la suite et des dégâts. Bulbizarre tentait tant bien que mal de supporter les attaques, il devait attendre d'être totalement rechargé et son dresseur ne lui avait pas donné l'ordre d'attaquer.

« Aller Papillusion vent argenté! »

Se repositionnant dans les airs il se mit à battre des ailes rapidement, créant ainsi un souffle pailleté qui se dirigeait droit sur son adversaire aussi puissant que sa première attaque.

« Fouet lianes! » Réagit enfin Sacha.

Son Pokémon s'était remis et il pouvait enfin attaquer. Alors qu'il était toujours dans la tempête de paillette, le Pokémon fit sortir ses deux fouets pour saisir son adversaire par les ailes et l'entraîna au sol pour le faire s'écraser dans un amas de poussière.

« Papillusion est hors-combat. Sacha avec Bulbizarre remporte la première manche. »

Zac avait le regard sombre. Il était en colère, en colère contre lui-même de n'avoir pas su éviter cette humiliation à son Papillusion et lui. Il rappela son Pokémon.

« Tu as bien combattu et tes attaques vent argenté étaient parfaites. » Murmura-t-il à son Pokémon avant de remettre la Pokéball à sa ceinture.

Sacha aussi avait rappelé son Pokémon et il tenait déjà une nouvelle Pokéball en main. De nouveaux leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils se battaient sur le terrain mais ils faisaient également que de se défier du regard. Zac à son tour prit une nouvelle Pokéball.

« Mustebouée je te choisis! » Dit-il en lançant la Pokéball en l'air.

Mustebouée arriva sur le terrain prêt au combat. Il l'avait capturé dans la région de Sinnoh lors d'un voyage avec sa mère. C'était d'ailleurs pour que sa mère l'étudie qu'il l'avait capturé, étant un Pokémon aquatique. Mais à la fin de l'étude au lieu de le relâcher il avait préféré le garder, il s'avérait que ce Mustebouée était douée pour le combat et il avait commencé à tisser un lien d'amitié avec le jeune garçon, au plus grand bonheur de sa mère qui était heureuse de voir qu'il avait un Pokémon aquatique!

« Simiabraz, à toi. »

Le Pokémon feu apparut sur le terrain. Les deux Pokémon se fixaient du regard, se défiant. Et vu le tempérament des deux adversaires sa allait être un dur combat.

« Que la deuxième manche débute! » Lança l'arbitre.

Zac toisa son père un instant, il avait l'avantage du type et il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur il fallait qu'il gagne cette manche, il devait gagner cette manche.

« Mustebouée, sonicboom ! »

Le Pokémon pris appuie sur ses jambes afin de se propulser en l'air et d'envoyer plusieurs salves à l'aide de sa queue sur son adversaire. Zac resta sur place. Son père n'avait même pas cherché à éviter l'attaque. Simiabraz s'était simplement protégé avec ses bras. Il connaissait tous les Pokémon de son père et celui-ci restait un Pokémon feu ordinaire, faible devant les attaques eaux. Ou alors cherchait-il à faire exprès de perdre? Non ce n'était pas possible, son père avait sa dignité de champion, il ne ferait jamais ça. Alors qu'est-ce que sa pouvait bien cacher? Il ne chercha pas plus loin, s'était une opportunité à saisir. Voyant que son père n'attaquait toujours pas il retourna à la charge.

« Mustebouée, sonicboom une nouvelle fois! »

Et le Pokémon eau réitéra l'attaque, aussi puissante que la première. Simiabraz n'esquivait toujours pas. Il fallait enchaîner. Zac ordonna alors à son Pokémon de continuer d'attaquer enchaînant pistolets à eau, météores et sonicboom. Jusqu'à ce que Simiabraz pose enfin un genou au sol. Mustebouée revint à sa place du coté du terrain. Son père allait-il vraiment se laisser faire ainsi? Mustebouée était quelque peu essoufflé mais en pleine forme contrairement à Simiabraz. Zac jeta un coup d'œil à son père. Ce dernier affichait un sourire satisfait.

« Simiabraz. » Appela Sacha.

Le Pokémon singe releva la tête, les yeux remplit de flammes, son corps semblait plus rouge et plus brûlant que jamais.

« Roue de feu! » Cria le champion.

Le Pokémon s'entoura d'une barrière de feu en poussant un cri bestial et fonça sur son adversaire. La chaleur des flammes se faisaient ressentir dans toute l'arène.

La faculté brasier, pensa Zac. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt? Il le savait, il aurait du s'en douter! Et il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant! C'était une bonne tactique venant de son père, bien que risqué car son Pokémon était maintenant plus faible.

Simiabraz tournait autour de son adversaire créant ainsi un tourbillon de feu autour de lui. Le Pokémon eau commençait à suffoquer, et sa peau souffrait de la chaleur et des brûlures.

Simiabraz stoppa, le tourbillon, lui, était toujours là.

« Simiabraz, mach punch! »

Au travers du brasier le Pokémon feu achevait son adversaire. Zac enrageait, il allait vraiment perdre comme un débutant et son père semblait satisfait. Il devait trouver une solution pour sortir son Pokémon de ce tourbillon.

« Mustebouée, surf pour te sortir de là. » Cria-t-il.

Le Pokémon utilisa la puissance de l'eau et pu ainsi sortir de sa prison de flammes, éteignant le feu qui l'entourait et renvoyant Simiabraz de son côté du terrain. Les deux adversaires se faisaient de nouveau face et se fixaient, tout comme leur dresseur, aussi essoufflés l'un que l'autre.

« Mustebouée/ Simiabraz, aqua-jet/ roue de feu! »

Cette attaque serait leur dernière et l'un d'entre eux ne s'en relèverait pas. Les deux Pokémon foncèrent l'un sur l'autre, déterminés, créant une buée intense lorsque l'eau et le feu se percutèrent. Le brouillard commença à se dissiper lentement, le décor était flou, il était au début impossible de savoir quel Pokémon avait gagné. Ou bien étaient-ils tous les deux K.O? Puis lentement on pu distinguer une ombre qui se tenait encore debout avec difficulté. Mustebouée était dans un sale état, mais sur ses jambes contrairement à Simiabraz qui s'étalait de tout son long sur le sol.

« Simiabraz est hors-combat. Zac avec Mustebouée remporte la deuxième manche. » Annonça l'arbitre.

* * *

Première partie du match entre Zac et Sacha. J'ai hésité longtemps pas trop satisfaite de ce que j'avais écrit, sinon ça vous a plu? J'ai essayé le plus possible de rester fidèle au style "Pokémon" pour décrire le match. J'aurai voulu couper le chapitre juste au moment où la buée se dissipe sans vous dire qui avait gagné, mais je me met à votre place! Quelle angoisse de ne pas savoir la fin -déjà que ce chapitre était assez court-... Merci d'avoir lu!


	16. La chose la plus primordiale

_**16_**_ _**La chose la plus primordiale est la confiance qui est établi entre un dresseur et son Pokémon.**_

Zac ressentit un soulagement, le match n'était pas gagné, mais ils étaient à égalité. Sacha rappela son Pokémon et murmura quelques paroles à sa Pokéball. Zac aussi rappela son Mustebouée, le remercia et raccrocha la Pokéball à sa ceinture. Lorsqu'il releva la tête il put s'apercevoir que son père avait déjà choisi son prochain Pokémon. Pikachu avait sauté de son épaule et était venu se placer sur le terrain. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Son père n'utilisait Pikachu que lors de grand match officiel, car sa puissance n'était plus à démontrer, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Il serra les poings.

Lise qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du match et sentit le malaise de Zac. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la femme rousse à ses cotés dans les gradins. Cette dernière avait les traits tendus, et semblait angoissé. Ce Pikachu était-il si difficile à battre? Lise en avait lu des revues sur Sacha du Bourg-Palette, qui avait su devenir très puissant grâce à un simple Pikachu, qui avait ainsi gravi les échelons jusqu'à devenir champion d'arène et maintenant champion d'arène extrême. Mais elle croyait en Zac. Elle l'avait vu combattre et elle le savait capable de chose incroyable, s'il suivait ses principes il y arriverait il n'y avait pas de doute. Néanmoins elle ne put s'empêcher de mordre la lèvre inférieure, angoissée pour la suite de ce match.

Zac devait appeler un nouveau Pokémon. Son Roucarnage? Non, il l'avait poussé durant le voyage depuis Jadielle et il devait être encore fatigué, il lui fallait un Pokémon en pleine forme pour affronter Pikachu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul choix: Goupix. Il ne l'avait pas souvent utilisé lors de match. Goupix était plutôt un Pokémon « Mignon» pour appâter les filles avec ses six queues bien brossées, mais il savait se montrer combatif et ses entraînements l'avaient rendu plus fort. Puis de toute façon il n'avait plus le choix. Il décrocha la Pokéball à sa ceinture et envoya Goupix sur le terrain. Le doute l'envahit, allait-il vraiment réussir? S'il gagnait cette manche, il remportait le combat, ce n'était pas le moment d'être en proie au doute. Il ferma les yeux un instant, calmant sa respiration, vidant son esprit.

_« La chose la plus primordiale est la confiance qui est établi entre un dresseur et son Pokémon. »_

Ses propres paroles que Lise avait repris lui revinrent en mémoire. La seule chose qu'il devait faire était d'avoir confiance en Goupix.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

« Que la troisième manche débute. Lança l'arbitre.

Pikachu, charge. »

Pour une fois Sacha était le premier à attaquer.

« Goupix esquive et utilise groz'yeux. » Réagit aussitôt Zac

Il devait à tout prix rendre Pikachu plus faible et éviter de se faire toucher, car niveau puissance, Pikachu surpassait de loin Goupix. Alors qu'il sautait pour esquiver la charge de son adversaire, le Pokémon feu enchaîna avec un regard noir et prononcé. Pikachu parut un moment déstabilisé avant de se remettre en place. L'attaque avait fonctionné, maintenant les assauts de Goupix auraient un plus grand impact.

« Pikachu tonnerre. »

Le Pokémon électrique chargea l'énergie dans ses joues qui crépitèrent et envoya une puissante charge sur son adversaire. Le pauvre Goupix sentit tous ses membres se contracter et poussa un gémissement.

« Goupix, sa va? » S'inquiéta Zac.

Le petit Pokémon secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, il était prêt à reprendre le combat. Mais c'était mauvais à peine la deuxième attaque de son adversaire et il était déjà touché.

« Lance-flammes ! » Ordonna le jeune dresseur.

Goupix pris une grande inspiration et des flammes jaillirent de sa bouche.

« Pikachu esquive et… »

Mais le champion n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et fut surpris de voir que son Pokémon était violemment touché par l'attaque feu. Pourtant la souris électrique avait commencé à bouger mais Goupix avait suivit le même entrainement spéciale que le Carapuce de Thomas et une cible mouvante ne lui faisait pas peur, il ne ratait jamais sa cible. Pikachu légèrement décontenancé se releva malgré les dégâts qu'il venait de subir.

« Pikachu, courage. L'encouragea son dresseur. Queue de fer! »

Avec une rapidité et une agilité impressionnante il partit vers son adversaire alors qu'il bondissait en l'air sa queue devait grise puis dans une pirouette il percuta violemment le Pokémon feu qui fut traîné sur le sol, soulevant un amas de poussière. Zac retint son souffle, l'attaque avait été puissante et … Non il devait avoir confiance, son Pokémon allait tenir. Goupix se releva avec difficultés, une sacrée entaille sur le flanc, mais il était debout. Il ne fallait pas que ça devienne pire, il devait réagir vite quand Pikachu attaquait pour esquiver.

« Pikachu tonnerre! »

Une nouvelle fois il chargea l'électricité dans ses joues pour l'envoyer sur son adversaire. Ce dernier encaissa tant bien que mal, lâchant un cri et secoua la tête pour se ressaisir. Zac resta interdit, encore une fois Goupix avait été touché, quel mauvais dresseur il faisait. Il jeta un regard inquiet à son Pokémon. Ce dernier le regardait, attendant ses ordres. Zac serra un peu plus les poings, il ne devait pas se laisser faire.

« Goupix lance flamme une nouvelle fois!

Pikachu essaie d'esquiver et attaque queue de fer! »

L'attaque ne rata bien évidement pas sa cible, mais lorsque Pikachu se préparait à répondre Zac réagit. L'attaque queue de fer était rapide mais son Pokémon connaissait une attaque encore plus rapide qui lui permettrait d'esquiver celle-ci.

« Goupix utilise hâte pour esquiver! »

Alors que la queue de Pikachu allait s'écraser sur le Pokémon feu, ce dernier disparu pour réapparaître à l'autre bout du terrain. Les deux adversaires s'observaient. Les attaques électriques avaient rendu les muscles de Goupix quelque peu endormi, il était essoufflé il avait du mal à se tenir sur ses jambes qui tremblaient, son flanc le faisant atrocement souffrir. Encore une attaque et ça en serait finit de lui. Quand à Pikachu il était lui aussi essoufflé et le feu avait fait de sacré dégâts sur sa peau la grisant à plusieurs endroit, accentué par l'attaque groz'yeux qu'il avait subis au début du combat. Il avait la patte avant droite qui avait pris plus de dégât et il avait du mal à la poser au sol.

« Electacle, maintenant Pikachu. »

La voix du champion sembla résonner dans l'arène et dans l'esprit de Zac. Il regarda son père, ce dernier souriait. Electacle était l'attaque la plus puissante et dévastatrice de Pikachu. Le jeune brun était tétanisé, si jamais Goupix ne serait-ce qu'effleuré par l'attaque se serait la fin du match. Son père voulait en finir avec ce combat.

Pikachu commençait déjà à charger, grimaçant sous la douleur de sa patte qui tapait le sol. S'entourant d'électricité, sa vitesse augmentant au fil de sa course. Zac croisa le regard de son Pokémon, on pouvait y lire une véritable détermination. Il n'avait plus rien du petit Pokémon mignon. Ses six queues étaient ébouriffées, ses poils grisés à certains endroits à cause de l'électricité qu'il avait reçu, ses yeux remplit d'une rage de vaincre. À cet instant son petit Pokémon lui parut aussi puissant qu'un immense Ursaring. Sortant peu à peu de sa léthargie, une idée lui vint.

« Goupix, tunnel! » Cria Zac de toutes ses forces.

Le Pokémon feu disparu sous terre pour immédiatement réapparaître sous Pikachu. Le Pokémon électrique n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, qu'il s'envola dans les airs. Toute son énergie avait été coupée dans son élan et lui était renvoyée. Il retomba violemment sur le sol sous un gémissement de douleur et ferma les yeux. Il ne se releva pas. Zac stoppa tous mouvements.

« Pikachu est Hors-combat. A deux manches contre une, c'est Zac du Bourg-Palette qui remporte la victoire. » Déclara l'arbitre avant de disparaître dans les coulisses de l'arène.

La tension palpable depuis le début du combat retomba d'un coup. Zac sentait tout son corps trembler, il n'avait jamais autant stressé pour un match, jamais il n'avait eu autant la pression. Et ce match qu'il avait tant redouté il avait fini par le gagner.

Il baissa lentement les yeux, son Goupix était revenu à ses pieds, bien amoché par le combat, tout tremblant et salit de terre. Ce dernier se frotta à ses jambes. Avec délicatesse il le prit dans ses bras, le serra contre lui et le caressa avant qu'un immense sourire se dessine sur son visage.

« On a gagné! » cria-t-il en cœur avec son Goupix.

Ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Il rappela alors son petit Pokémon.

Lise était écrasée sur son siège. Zac avait gagné son match contre son père. Ce fut le coup de vent provoqué par la femme rousse en la frôlant qui la fit redescendre sur terre. Cette dernière marchait vers le jeune homme avec une joie non dissimulée.

Le jeune brun eu à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que des bras vinrent l'étouffer.

« Maman j'ai pas dix ans ! Arrête!

J'ai quand même le droit de serrer dans mes bras mon fils que je n'ai pas vu depuis plus de six mois ! » Dit la rousse avec un sourire.

Dans son regard se lisait une certaine émotion mais en même temps une grande colère qu'elle semblait retenir. Zac déglutit difficilement. Il valait mieux ne pas répliquer, sa mère avait toujours eu beaucoup de répondant et sous la colère sa pouvait faire très mal.

Il était à présent plus grand qu'elle et avec sa main il essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé. Ces yeux azur étaient un peu rougis.

« Je suis très heureuse de te revoir tu m'as beaucoup manqué. » Chuchota-t-elle en se radoucissant.

Zac se sentit redevenir un enfant et sourit.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Puis son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il se tourna vers le champion de l'arène qui les avait rejoint. Le temps de traverser le terrain il en avait profité pour donner une baie Oran à son Pikachu qui se tenait de nouveau sur son épaule en pleine forme.

« Voilà ton Badge. Tu l'as mérité. » Dit le champion en tendant le précieux sésame.

Le badge était rond en argent sobre. Incrusté dessus en jaune le sigle de la ligue indigo brillait de mille feux. Son père gardait précieusement une casquette avec le même sigle. Sa première casquette avait-il évoqué un jour. Bien qu'aujourd'hui il ait abandonné le style casquette, il n'avait plus dix ans après tout.

« Merci, lâcha le jeune brun sans aucun émoi. Puis il le prit et le rangea dans sa boite avec les autres.

Bien avant que tu ne repartes je veux discuter avec toi. Enchaîna le champion.

Je n'ai rien à te dire. Lança Zac avec colère, évitant le regard de son père.

Zacharie, s'il-te-plait! »

Le regard de son père se voulait convaincant même si sa voix était restée calme. Zac se résolu à obéir à son père. Et il le suivit vers la sortie de l'arène. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut. Elle était assise dans les gradins. Ses Pokémon sautaient dans tous les sens lui faisant de grands gestes pour le féliciter de sa victoire. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici? À l'arène? Au Bourg-Palette? Lui qui était persuadé qu'elle était rentrée à Safrania.

Mais elle disparut d'un coup de sa vue lorsqu'il franchit la porte de l'arène, la tête basse suivant son père dans les rues du Bourg.

* * *

Alors, alors? Ce match vous plu? C'était pas trop prévisible? J'ai réussi à garder un minimum de suspense? Les match, c'est vraiment dur à écrire, pfiou... J'espère que vous serez présent pour le prochain chapitre. Merci d'avoir lu!


	17. Et là tu t'es déclaré?

_**17_ Et là tu t'es déclaré ? **_

Lise ne savait plus où se mettre, il l'avait remarqué au dernier moment. Et ses Pokémon qui s'amusaient à faire les andouilles. Enervée sur le coup, elle les rappela dans leur Pokéball. Mais son Salamèche n'était pas du même avis qu'elle et elle dû se mettre à lui courir après dans les gradins. C'est quand elle l'avait enfin attrapé que son prénom résonna dans l'arène.

« Lise, c'est bien ça?

Ou…oui… Répondit-elle timidement à la femme tout en rappelant son Salamèche.

Désolée, je ne me suis pas présentée hier soir. Mon nom est Ondine, je suis la mère de Zac. »

Lise écarquilla les yeux, pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas doutée avant. Qui d'autre que la mère de Zac aurait pu lui donner autant d'information sur lui.

« Tu restes manger avec nous ce midi j'espère?

Euh… bien sur! Répondit poliment la jeune brune en se retournant vers la femme.

Bien suis-moi nous allons commencer à préparer le repas le temps que ces deux là aient fini de discuter. »

Lise descendit des gradins et suivit la femme rousse jusqu'à la maison voisine. Elle restait dans ses pensées, Zac allait-il se réconcilier avec son père?

« Dites, vous pensez que la situation va s'arranger entre Zac et son père. » Demanda timidement Lise alors qu'elles arrivaient à la porte de la maison.

Ondine se retourna vers la jeune fille un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

« Ne te fais pas de soucis. Tout va s'arranger. » Répondit la mère de Zac en franchissant le palier.

L'affirmation de la femme rousse réconforta Lise, qui franchit le palier à son tour.

ooOOoo

Zac suivait le champion, laissant entre eux bien dix pas de différences. Il observait son dos. Il était toujours derrière lui, il l'avait toujours été. Son père. Il l'enviait, il ne pouvait le nier, mais rester toujours derrière lui n'était pas son truc. Il voulait faire ses propres preuves. Devenir un grand dresseur, en prouvant aux autres qu'il pouvait le faire sans avoir besoins de son père. Il voulait être indépendant et le fait que son père décide pour lui n'allait pas dans sa définition de liberté c'est pour ça qu'il était parti. Le champion l'avait emmené jusqu'à un parc de jeux et s'était assis sur une balançoire. Zac fit de même. Le silence régnait, le parc étant vide à cette heure de la journée. Seuls quelques Roucool qui picoraient des cailloux semblaient s'amuser dans ce parc. Pikachu avait sauté de l'épaule de son maître pour s'asseoir en retrait sur un jeu.

« Tu te souviens je t'emmenais souvent jouer ici quand tu étais petit. » Commença le père.

Zac voulait prendre son indépendance pourtant il se sentait encore obliger d'obéir à son père, il n'arrivait pas à lui manquer de respect ou lui répondre violemment, ça restait son père après tout. Le jeune homme se contenta alors de répondre quelque chose de bref.

« Oui. »

Le silence était revenu.

« Bon tu ne m'as pas fait venir ici pour me parler de ce parc de jeux, alors dit moi ce que tu veux. S'impatienta le jeune homme.

Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es parti. » Répondit son père en tournant sa tête vers lui.

Sacha était resté calme, chose qui étonna Zac vu le sujet abordé. Il s'était plutôt attendu à ce que son père le sermonne.

« On en a déjà discuté le jour où j'ai quitté la maison. Répondit-il sèchement en détournant la tête.

Partir en claquant la porte et en criant « Tu ne décide pas à ma place! ». Je n'appelle pas ça une discussion! Commenta le Champion se tournant vers son fils en arquant un sourcil.

Exactement. Dit Zac en s'énervant. Déjà que j'ai l'impression que personne ne fait attention à moi à cause de toi, je vais pas en plus faire ce que tu veux. Je ne veux pas rester dans ton ombre, je ne veux pas que tu décide pour moi! Je ne deviendrais pas Maître Pokémon sous prétexte que toi tu n'as pas réussi à l'être et que c'était ton rêve. Tu ne décide pas de mon futur. » S'époumona le jeune dresseur.

Le jeune brun serrait la lanière de la balançoire, il était vraiment en colère. Il se tourna vers son père appréhendant sa réaction, prêt à répliquer si besoin. Ce moment il l'avait préparé longtemps, celui où il ferait face à son père de façon verbale. Et ses arguments il les avait travaillé.

Le champion bascula sa tête en arrière et ria aux éclats sous le regard médusé de son fils. Lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle il parla enfin.

« Où es-tu allé pêcher une idée pareille, sérieusement? Jamais je ne te forcerais à faire quoi que ce soit!

C'est-ce que tu as dit à Régis, je t'avais entendu! Dit le jeune homme qui était toujours autant en colère mais quelque peu décontenancé.

Ah ça! Le coupa-t-il. Oui, c'est vrai, je l'ai dit. J'ai dit que je serais heureux de te voir devenir Maître Pokémon, si c'est-ce que tu veux faire. » Affirma le Champion.

Zac resta sceptique. C'est tout? Son père acquiesçait à ce qu'il avait dit et il ne se justifiait pas? Il se mit à fixer le sol tentant de mettre ses idées au claire.

« Mais tu n'as pas écouté toute ma phrase car j'ai également ajouté que je serais heureux quoi que tu fasses qui te rende heureux. Je ne t'aurais jamais forcé et je ne te forcerais jamais à faire un quelconque métier sous prétexte que je n'ai pas réussi, moi, à le faire. » Finit par dire son père en reprenant l'attention de son fils.

Zac écarquilla les yeux. Alors toute cette histoire n'aurait été qu'un simple malentendu. Il se sentit rougir à cause de sa bêtise. Mais sa ne changeait rien au faite que les gens continuait de le regarder comme « le fils de Sacha » et non pas comme le garçon plein de potentiel qu'il était. Sacha posa tendrement ses yeux sur son fils. Il était loin le temps où il était le petit garçon qu'il emmenait dans ce parc de jeux, qui s'amusait à courir après les Ratata et qui tirait la queue de son Pikachu. Celui qui courait dans ses jambes en pleurant quand il s'égratignait le genou ou quand le fils de Régis l'avait battu à un jeu. Celui qui venait sans cesse le voir pour lui demander des infos sur les Pokémon et le dressage, les yeux brillants de vouloir toujours en savoir plus. Non, son fils était maintenant un jeune homme qui avait fait d'énorme progrès, qui apprenait par lui même et qui luttait pour se faire remarquer mais qui savait toujours garder la tête haute pour prouver aux autres ce qu'il valait. D'un côté il se reconnaissait un peu en lui, sa rage de vouloir atteindre ses rêves sans laisser les autres interférer. Et il en était fier.

« Je suis désolé que tu ais mal compris ma phrase. Et je suis désolé si les gens n'arrivent pas à voir ce que tu es. Sache que je ne veux que ton bien et que je serais toujours fière de toi, Zac, quoique tu décide de faire. »

Zac se sentit réconforté et flatté. Le jugement que lui portait son père était beaucoup plus important pour lui que ceux hypocrites que portaient les gens sur lui. Le père et le fils se comprirent dans un regard comme une vieille complicité dont-ils retrouvaient l'habitude. Le silence revint tous les deux gênés par une histoire qui n'avait été qu'un immense quiproquo et qui avait traîné des mois.

« Tu sais Zacharie, commença Sacha en rompant le silence, peu après ta naissance on m'a donné l'opportunité de devenir maître Pokémon, je n'en ai jamais parlé à ta mère, je sais qu'elle m'aurait forcé à y aller. Mais j'ai fait un choix, j'ai pris une décision. Devenir Maître Pokémon aurait impliqué de voyager sans cesse, être rarement à la maison. Moi qui n'avais déjà pas connu mon père je ne voulais pas faire vivre la même chose à mon propre fils. Alors certes je suis pas devenu Maître Pokémon, mais mon arène et la plus coté de la région, je fais ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé chaque jour et surtout je n'ai jamais quitté ni ta mère, ni toi. » Raconta le Champion avec un sourire.

Zac releva la tête, surpris vers son père, puis il répondit à son sourire.

« Mais dit moi, poursuivit son père. Pourquoi avoir récolté les badges si tu ne voulais pas devenir Maître Pokémon? »

Zac s'amusa un instant à soulever la poussière au sol avec ses pieds avant de répondre.

« Je voulais prouver que je peux être quelqu'un sans toi, sans être le « fils de Sacha ». Alors j'ai battu tous les champions de la région.

Zac tu ne dois pas laisser les autres te déstabiliser par ce qu'ils peuvent raconter, surtout de telles bêtises tel que le fait que je te pistonne. »

Le jeune dresseur jeta un regard au champion. C'est clair que son père ne l'avait jamais aidé dans quoique ce soit. Lui donnant juste quelques conseils qu'il avait réutilisé, mais là où il était arrivé aujourd'hui il ne le devait qu'à lui-même.

« Et alors?

Alors quoi? Demanda Zac interloqué. Je les ai tous battus!

Nan pas ça! Railla son père. Je veux dire, tu es devenu quelqu'un? »

Zac laissa passer un silence avant de répondre.

« Oui on peu dire que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour qui je suis juste Zac. »

Le jeune homme sourit et Sacha pu voir dans ses yeux une petite étincelle briller.

ooOOoo

Lise était de retour dans la cuisine où elle avait été la veille.

« Tu es la fille de Damien le champion de Safrania c'est bien ça? » Demanda Ondine pour faire la conversation. Bien qu'elle ai déjà rencontré la jeune fille la vieille cette dernière semblait mal à l'aise.

« Oui, c'est ça, c'est d'ailleurs à l'arène que j'ai rencontré Zac. Répondit poliment Lise.

Ah! Et c'est comme ça que tu as décidé de voyager avec lui ? » Ondine était satisfaite apparemment la jeune dresseuse se plaisait à répondre à ses questions.

« Plus ou moins, Bafouilla la jeune fille. C'est mon père qui m'as forcé à partir avec lui pour que je vois du pays soit disant! Et quand on vous contraint à faire quelque chose vous n'êtes jamais très enthousiaste surtout quand il s'agit de voyager avec un garçon que vous connaissez depuis deux heures. Mais au finale on a quand même passé de bon moment. Raconta Lise. Et vous comment avez-vous rencontré Sacha? » Demanda la brune.

ooOOoo

« Et toi papa, tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment tu avais rencontré maman. » Le jeune homme venait de raconter à son père comment il en était venu à voyager avec Lise. Un sourire mélancolique passa sur le visage de son père. Zac avait adoré de tout petit écouter son père lui raconter ses aventures dans les différentes régions qu'il avait parcouru. Ses rencontres, ses matchs Pokémon souvent agrémentés de quelques mensonges pour les rendre plus épique aux yeux de son fils. Mais sa rencontre avec sa mère, voilà une histoire que Zac n'avait jamais entendu.

« C'était le premier jour de mon voyage, alors que je venais de rencontrer Pikachu. Commença le champion en remuant ses vieux souvenirs. On le croirai pas comme ça mais mes débuts avec Pikachu on été très, très difficile. Ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard vers le Pokémon électrique perché plus loin sur un jeu. Bref… j'ai… j'ai fait un truc que je te conseille pas de faire. Evita le champion en rougissant, se remémorant l'énorme bêtise qu'il avait fait en jetant ce caillou sur ce qu'il pensait être un Roucool. Et on a été attaqué par des Piafabec, enfin ils s'en sont surtout pris à Pikachu. Il été devenu très affaiblit et je n'avais pas d'autre Pokémon encore. Alors je l'ai pris et j'ai fui en courant. On a alors sauté dans une rivière pour leur échapper et elle m'a…. »

ooOOoo

« … Repêché, oui, je l'ai repêché! C'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré. Ria la femme rousse. Moi qui pêchait depuis plusieurs heures sans rien attraper je pensais avoir enfin ferré un gros Pokémon mais au final je n'ai attrapé qu'un garçon qui cherchait à fuir des Piafabec en furie.

C'est assez originale pour une première rencontre! » S'étonna Lise en fronçant les sourcils.

Finalement elle se disait que une dispute, comme l'avait été sa rencontre avec Zac, sa pouvait encore rester quelque chose de banal.

« Oh mais Sacha a toujours su faire dans l'original quel que soit la situation. Rigola Ondine. Que se soit pour se battre lors de match ou lors de capture de Pokémon. »

Ondine était au ange. La jeune brune avait maintenant pris ses aises et la discussion avait dévié naturellement sur sa rencontre avec Sacha.

« Et vous, vous êtes tout de suite bien entendu? Demanda la jeune fille en mettant les assiettes à table.

Non, pas du tout! Se plaignit son hôte. Si j'ai commencé à voyager avec lui c'est qu'après notre rencontre il avait réduit ma bicyclette en miette et que j'avais l'intention qu'il me la rembourse. Mais bon on a fini par tisser un lien, malgré tout on passait notre temps à se chamailler, pas un jour sans une dispute. Des pics à longueur de temps. »

ooOOoo

« Mais si vous ne vous entendiez pas, comment êtes-vous, comment avez-vous….? Enfin… Tu me comprends? » Bafouilla Zac.

Le père jeta un regard en coin à son fils. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait où il voulait en venir. Il soupira en cherchant un moment ses mots. C'était bien la première fois qu'il abordait ce genre de sujet avec son fils. Il fallait bien que sa arrive un jour, ce dernier ne pouvait rester pour toujours un enfant. Mais bon même lui concernant les histoires de cœur il n'était pas sûr d'avoir toutes les réponses alors il allait se contenter de faire quelque chose de simple.

« Je sais pas. » Lâcha son père en haussant les épaules.

Zac se retourna blasé vers son père. Il se doutait que la réponse qu'il lui avait posé n'était pas évidente mais ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse à laquelle il s'était attendu. Sacha vit tout de suite l'air insatisfait de son fils alors il décida de construire un peu plus sa réponse.

« Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que quand elle a dû partir elle m'a énormément manqué. Plus que ce que je laissais paraître et plus que ce que j'aurais pensé. »

Le champion tentait de mettre des mots sur les émotions qu'il avait ressenti à l'époque où Ondine l'avait quitté pour devenir Championne de l'arène à Azuria mais ce n'était pas évident.

« Et quand je suis devenu assez mature pour comprendre que ce que je ressentais pour elle c'était … de l'amour… Rougit Sacha. Sa faisait bien deux ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu et que je ne lui avais pas donné de nouvelles. »

Zac regarda son père l'air compatissant. Vu la situation et connaissant sa mère il avait certainement du ramé pour se faire pardonner.

« Alors t'es rentré à Kantô et tu t'es déclaré! Le taquina son fils.

Du calme jeune homme! Ne bousculons pas tout. Répondit Sacha sur un faux air solennel. Je suis tout d'abord passé voir Pierre à Argenta, pour lui demander quelques conseils et être sûr que je ne me ferais pas jeter méchamment. Il m'a assuré qu'elle serait ravie de me revoir. Dit-il en appuyant sur le mot « assuré » et un sourire jaune sur le visage. Quand j'y repense il m'a bien berné ce médecin de malheur! Parce que quand je suis arrivé à l'arène d'Azuria, la première chose qu'elle a faite en me voyant … »

ooOOoo

« Quand je l'ai vu débarquer à l'arène comme ça, un sourire niais sur le visage! Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Je l'ai giflée. » Evoqua la femme rousse.

Elle se perdit un instant dans ses pensées. Les années qu'elle avait passé loin de Sacha avait certainement été les plus triste de sa vie et son retour, ou plutôt sa soudaine réapparition, avait mêlé en elle joie et colère.

« Je pensais à lui tout les jours, il me manquait atrocement. Et là le voilà qui se retrouve devant moi. Je voulais être sur qu'il soit bien réel! »

Lise avait les yeux écarquillé, cette femme qui semblait douce comme un agneau pouvait faire preuve d'une telle violence. Ce qu'elle ne se doutait pas c'est que ce n'était qu'une façade du caractère de feu que possédait la femme rousse.

« Et qu'a-t-il dit? Reprit Lise qui était de plus en plus passionner par l'histoire de son hôte.

Oh …Je lui ai pas laissé l'occasion, il n'a rien eu le temps de dire que je lui balançais mes quatre vérités. »

ooOOoo

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu m'avais oublié!? Je suis rien pour toi? Moi qui pensais qu'on était ami! Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste… A moins que se soit cinq fois « je te déteste ». » Ironisa Sacha.

Le champion riait maintenant du savon que la rousse lui avait passé mais il garda bien pour lui le faite quand il avait du affronté la situation il s'était fait tout petit et avait été pétrifié. Ondine était comme l'eau, calme en surface mais quand elle se déchaînait mieux ne valait pas être dans les parages.

« J'ai bien cru un moment que Pierre s'était planté. » Dit le champion en baissant la tête.

Zac rit s'imaginait le visage de son père l'air hébété et la joue rougit par la gifle.

« Et c'est là que tu t'es déclaré? Lâcha de nouveau son fils.

Non! Surtout pas, dans un état pareil mieux vaut ne pas adresser la moindre parole à ta mère. Gronda le champion.

Puis il repensa à l'élan de courage qui avait suivi la dispute et l'audace du geste qu'il avait eu.

« D'abord je lui ai… »

ooOOoo

« Il a pris ma main et m'a souris. J'ai trouvé vraiment étrange qu'il ne réplique rien à mes insultes. Ni qu'il prenne mal la gifle! Il est resté très posé face à moi qui bouillonnais de l'intérieur. »

Ondine se souvenait comme de la vieille de son geste. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés sous la surprise, le rouge lui était monté aux joues tandis que son cœur avait commencé un marathon. Et lui devant son air hébété il avait simplement souris, ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, l'avait fait un peu plus enrager.

« Et qu'a-t-il fait ensuite? Lise était subjuguée par l'histoire que lui racontait Ondine.

Il a demandé à Pikachu de nous attendre à l'arène et il m'a emmené dans les rues d'Azuria puis dans les chemins du coin. J'étais de plus en plus étonnée par son comportement. C'était vraiment étrange venant de Sacha, sa cachait quelque chose. On a bien marché plus d'une heure, sans qu'il prononce un mot ni qu'il me lâche la main. » Rougit Ondine.

ooOOoo

« Tu savais où tu allais au moins? Rigola le jeune brun.

Non, pas vraiment. »

Il est clair que après lui avoir pris la main Sacha c'était senti complètement stupide et il avait bien cru qu'elle allait se mettre encore plus en colère face à son geste. Mais elle n'avait rien dit, comme si elle attendait qu'il s'explique cette fois. Et vu qu'il n'avait aucune explication pour le moment à lui donner il avait préféré gagner du temps. L'entraîner dans les rues d'Azuria la ferai se calmer et lui sa lui permettait de mettre au point ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Je crois que je cherchais juste à attendre qu'elle se calme. Reprit Sacha. Tu connais ta mère. Si j'avais essayé d'argumenter dans l'état ou elle était! Ca aurait été comme essayer de réveiller un Ronflex sans Pokéflûte, sa n'aurait eu aucun effet. Et même si elle avait dit qu'elle me détestait, j'étais pas prêt à abandonner. Tu me connais, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Alors on est arrivé prêt d'un p'tit court d'eau, et comme ta mère adore l'eau, j'ai décidé de m'arrêter là. » Continua à raconter le champion.

ooOOoo

« Et là il m'a demander si je m'étais calmée. Continua Ondine. Il y avait un petit cours d'eau et l'air était frais. »

C'était un lieu qui lui avait tout de suite parut agréable. Et la présence de Sacha, bien qu'elle l'avait énervé au début, l'avait apaisé au fil de leur balade.

« J'ai simplement hoché la tête. Et tout en continuant à me tenir la main il s'est expliqué. Comme quoi il était désolé de ne pas m'avoir donné de nouvelles, que je lui avais manquée. J'étais vraiment estomaqué et … »

S'arrêtant en plein milieu de phrase la jeune dresseuse, dévia son regard sur elle. Pendue à ses lèvres elle attendait la suite.

« Et …? » Insista Lise qui buvait les paroles de sa conteuse.

« Et là tu t'es déclaré! » Termina Zac comme pour mettre fin à cette histoire d'amour où les deux protagonistes ne font que de tourner autour du pot.

« Au point où j'en étais, je n'allais pas faire marche arrière… Dit son père en se résiliant.

Bon t'a fini par lui dire « je t'aime » et l'embrasser? » Conclu son fils qui n'avait vraiment aucune patience.

Sacha le regarda désespérément et soupira devant le manque de maturité de son fils.

« Oui, si on veut, vu qu'elle ne m'a pas laissé finir. »

ooOOoo

« Et il vous a embrassé? Osa demander Lise, qui voyait son interlocutrice commencer à rougir.

Oui, si on veut. » Répondit Ondine en se concentrant sur le repas qu'elle préparait pour perdre sa rougeur. Heureusement pour elle, elle était parvenue à éviter la partie la plus gênante de son histoire.

ooOOoo

Zac sauta de sa balançoire.

« Elle t'a pas laissé finir… Tu veux dire que… Elle t'a coupée en t'embrassant? »

Ce n'était qu'une supposition mais devant le rouge qui montait aux joues de son père, Zac comprit très vite qu'il avait vu juste.

« C'est Maman qui a engagé votre premier baiser! » Lâcha le jeune dresseur avant de se mettre à rire.

Sacha tapait le sol avec son pied visiblement gêné, son regard fixait la terre, ses joues légèrement rouges. Il se souvenait encore comment ce baiser l'avait pris au dépourvu, lui qui avait quasiment tout vu voilà qu'une fille arrivait à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Mais au moins avant ça avait été une honte personnelle maintenant c'était la honte devant son fils.

« Tu connais ta mère elle est très impulsive. Pas de quoi rire! » Répliqua Sacha en fronçant les sourcils.

Zac riait à en avoir mal aux côtes. Qui aurait cru ça. Son père ce grand champion, s'était fait surprendre par son premier baiser. Sacha se leva et bouscula volontairement son fils.

« Aller on rentre. Pikachu tu viens. » Appela le champion en faisant la moue les mains dans les poches.

Le Pokémon électrique resté à l'écart revint auprès d'eux en sautant sur l'épaule de Zac. Ce dernier essuyait les larmes que lui avait fait lâcher son fou rire.

« Hey Pikachu. Salua-t-il. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour le match ?

Pika ! » Souris le Pokémon électrique en lui infligeant une légère décharge.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire en coin.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué! » Finit-il en caressant la tête du Pokémon.

* * *

Bon voilà le plus long chapitre de toute cette aventure! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous ne l'avez pas trop trouvé hors sujet par rapport à la trame principale de l'histoire. C'est que j'ai toujours aimé le couple Sacha/Ondine, donc je me suis sentie obligé de mettre un tel passage. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Et oui chaque histoire à une fin. Merci d'avoir lu.


	18. Bon, et où allons nous Zac ?

_**18_ Bon, et où allons nous Zac ?**_

Se levant de la balançoire Zac partit rejoindre son père. Le retour se fit plus joyeusement que l'aller. Le père et le fils parlant de tout et de rien, retrouvant leur complicité. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux la table était mise et le repas était prêt. Zac monta dans sa chambre un instant pour y déposer ses affaires puis il rejoignit les autres dans la cuisine pour prendre sa place à coté d'une Lise qui se sentait plus que mal à l'aise dans cette situation. Elle avait pu sympathiser avec Ondine mais elle ne connaissait absolument pas le champion du Bourg. Mais ce qui la mettait encore plus mal à l'aise c'était sa situation avec Zac. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas reparlés depuis leur dispute dans le hall du centre Pokémon de Jadielle. C'est également gêné que le jeune brun vint alors prendre sa place à table. Lise avait préféré éviter son regard et Zac lui en était plutôt reconnaissant, sachant à quel point son regard pouvait le prendre au dépourvu. Mais les parents du jeune garçon les remirent très vite à l'aise en les questionnant sur leur voyage, les gens qu'ils avaient rencontrés, les matchs qu'ils avaient pu faire. Chacun des deux jeunes dresseurs ajoutaient ses propres détails. Puis Zac détailla à son père chacun de ses matchs d'arène, auquel le champion ajoutait des commentaires, félicitant son fils sur ses exploits. La fierté se lisait sur son visage. Il semblait qu'une certaine complicité avait été retrouvée entre les deux hommes. Tout ça sous le regard bienveillant d'Ondine qui elle aussi, en tant qu'ex championne d'arène, se permettait d'ajouter quelques commentaires. Lise écoutait elle aussi attentivement le récit des matchs, comme-ci elle les revivait en direct.

Puis une fois que le repas fut terminé Sacha proposa à Zac d'emmener Lise dans le jardin afin de lui présenter les autres Pokémon et de les nourrir. Trouvant l'idée bonne Zac entraîna avec lui la jeune brune à l'arrière de la maison. Là, la jeune fille put découvrir un immense jardin délimité naturellement par la forêt qui l'entourait. Zac s'avança un peu et mis deux doigts dans sa bouche afin de siffler. A l'instant même une multitude de Pokémon, sortit de nulle part, vinrent se jeter à son cou. Un Hélédelle en plus d'un Etouraptor s'amusait à voler au dessus de lui, tandis qu'un imposant Donphan le bousculait au sol, un Macronium venait frotter sa joue contre la sienne. Et toute une autre vague de Pokémon passa ainsi lui dire bonjour chacun à sa manière.

« Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué ! » Rit Zac cherchant à satisfaire chaque Pokémon qui venait le saluer par un geste amical.

Puis après avoir réussi à se dégager il présenta Lise aux Pokémon. La jeune fille les observait les yeux ronds, tentant de rester en retrait devant toute cette agitation.

« Ce sont tes Pokémon ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Non ce sont ceux de mon père ! Et comme ceux de ma mère sont tous des Pokémon aquatiques ils sont dans l'étang là-bas au fond. »

La jeune brune releva les yeux vers la direction indiquée. Il y avait bel et bien un étang au fond du jardin. Un Kaiminus sautait joyeusement en faisant le tour du point d'eau accompagné d'un Tarpaud. Sur le bord dormait un Marill et Lise put apercevoir dépassant légèrement de l'eau la crête d'un Léviator. Et toute une autre bande de Pokémon aquatiques qui s'amusait à barboter dans l'eau. Sauf un Psykokwak qui semblait éviter du mieux qu'il le pouvait l'eau. Zac relâcha à son tour ses Pokémons et les deux jeunes se mirent à nourrir la colonie qui se présentait à eux. Une fois cet épuisant travail finit ils décidèrent d'aller s'allonger dans l'herbe à l'ombre d'un arbre, comme un imposant Ronflex leur avait suggéré. Ils observaient en silence les nuages passer dans le ciel et laissaient leurs visages se faire caresser par l'air frais, c'était agréable et reposant.

« Lise, commença le jeune brun en se tournant vers elle, comment tu … »

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. La jeune brune s'était assoupie. Tourné vers lui, les mains ramenées près du visage, elle semblait apaisée. Zac sourit en lui dégageant une mèche qui recouvrait son visage. Il n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de lui demander comment elle s'était retrouvée au Bourg-Palette, ou encore à l'arène. En même temps cela lui était égal, l'essentiel c'est qu'elle avait réussi à le retrouver et il décida lui aussi de dormir un peu.

Lise se réveilla tout doucement, laissant le temps à ses yeux de s'habituer à la lumière pour redécouvrir l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Les branches de l'arbre sous lequel elle était se mouvait avec le vent, les quelques nuages continuaient leur chemin dans le ciel. C'est reposée et en pleine forme qu'elle voulu s'étirer mais s'arrêta net. Un bras lui passait sur le corps. Zac dormait à coté d'elle, étalé de tout son long sur le ventre et son bras passait sur son corps. Elle s'extirpa délicatement de l'emprise de son ami pour ne pas le réveiller. Après le match qu'il avait eu le matin même et toute la pression qu'il avait supporté c'était pas étonnant qu'il soit épuisé. Elle posa ses mains sur le sol pour s'aider à se relever mais stoppa une fois de plus. Le brun toujours dans son sommeil lui avait attrapé la main. Elle se retourna brusquement pensant qu'elle l'avait réveillé, mais il n'en était rien. Elle laissa un moment sa main sous la sienne, observant son visage où ses mèches de cheveux étaient soulevées de temps en temps par la brise fraîche. Sentant son ventre se serrer. Elle s'était déjà demandée pourquoi elle le suivait quand ils avaient quitté Argenta. Elle connaissait la réponse. La jeune fille sourit et sentit quelques gouttes glisser sur sa joue. Il s'était réconcilié avec son père, Zac terminait ici son voyage. Il était temps de se dire au revoir. Il fallait elle, qu'elle retourne à Safrania et laisse Zac profiter de ses retrouvailles avec ses parents. Elle finit par dégager sa main et rentra dans la maison.

Zac eu la désagréable sensation en se réveillant de se retrouver seul. Il s'assit sur l'herbe, les membres engourdis de la mauvaise position dans laquelle il avait dormi. Il baya négligemment en portant sa main à la bouche puis il balaya du regard le jardin mais aucune brune en vue. Seul les Pokémon qui continuaient pour certain de jouer ensemble. Il fronça les sourcils, où était-elle encore passée? Peut-être à l'intérieur de la maison. Il se leva et rappela ses Pokémon pour les faire rentrer dans leur Pokéball avant de partir à la rechercher de la jeune dresseuse.

« Lise ? » Cria le jeune homme lorsqu'il rentra dans la maison.

Mais c'est sa mère qui, sortant de la cuisine, vint le retrouver dans le couloir.

« Zacharie? Lui demanda-t-elle avec le regard interloqué.

Maman tu n'aurais pas vu Lise ? » Demanda le jeune homme confus.

La femme rousse resta silencieuse un instant. Pourquoi son fils cherchait-il la jeune dresseuse ?

« Mais enfin Zac, commença Ondine inquiète, Lise est partie il y a un moment, elle ne t'a pas dit qu'elle partait ? Elle est montée dans ta chambre poser quelque chose puis elle,…. »

Ondine avait pu voir avec horreur le visage de son fils se décomposé le long de sa phrase. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Visiblement le jeune dresseur n'était pas du tout au courant que sa compagne de voyage était partie. Zac avait senti son cœur accélérer, ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il n'en revenait pas des paroles de sa mère. Alors elle était partie. Comme ça, sans lui dire au revoir ? Il ne laissait pas sa mère finir et monta dans sa chambre.

« Zac, mais qu'est-ce que ? » La question de sa mère resta en suspend.

Sacha arriva et jeta un regard interrogateur à Ondine.

« Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il.

Je crois que notre fils est sur le départ. Répondit la femme rousse en se tournant vers son mari. »

Arrivé dans sa chambre Zac l'aperçu tout de suite. C'était une lettre posée sur son bureau. Sur le dessus il y était soigneusement écrit son pré l'ouvrit délicatement et lu :

_Cher Zacharie,_

_Ce fut un plaisir pour moi de voyager avec toi et de pouvoir ainsi .visiter une partie de notre belle région. Je sais que nos débuts n'ont pas été des meilleurs mais on a fini par bien s'entendre et passer des bons moments ensemble, même si tu continu un peu à m'énerver par moment. Je suppose que c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Tu es de retour chez toi et moi je vais retourner à Safrania rejoindre mon père. Comme on s'était déjà fait en quelque sorte nos adieux à Jadielle, j'ai supposé que ce n'était pas la peine de les faire une deuxième fois. Tu m'en veux pas?_

_Je te souhaite de profiter du temps que tu passeras avec tes parents._

_Ne m'oublie pas. LISE._

Zac replia le papier. Elle lui manquait déjà. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il sortit de sa chambre en courant prenant au passage son sac en y engouffrant la lettre de Lise. Il passa en trombe devant la cuisine se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Papa, Maman, je pars !

Zac attend. » Dit Ondine en l'arrêtant.

Le jeune homme stoppa sa main sur la poignée, et se tourna vers sa mère. Cette dernière sourit tout en poussant un soupir d'exaspération, ses yeux étaient rempli d'amour et un sourire malicieux se dessinait sur son visage. Son père vint se placer à coté d'elle et ses parents échangèrent un regard entendeur.

« Fais bon voyage Zacharie. » Lui sourit Sacha.

Zac leur sourit à son tout.

« Promis Maman je te donnerais souvent de mes nouvelles. Lâcha-t-il avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui.

Il a pris sa décision » Souffla la femme rousse en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Sacha prit la main d'Ondine dans la sienne et lui releva le menton avec l'autre.

« Comme j'ai pris la mienne, lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser, ce qui redonna le sourire à Ondine.

Il aura intérêt à donner de ses nouvelles! Maugréa-t-elle. Enfin, c'est un grand garçon! »

Puis le couple se dirigea vers le jardin.

« Tu sais que j'ai raconté à Zac comment on s'était rencontré et comment on avait fini par sortir ensemble. Commença le champion.

C'est vrai ? J'ai raconté exactement la même chose à Lise. Ajouta Ondine.

Quoi tu as raconté ça à une inconnue ? S'exclama Sacha.

Oh ce n'est plus une inconnue pour très longtemps! Commenta la femme rousse. En tout cas pour ce qui est des histoires d'amour ton fils est comme toi, il est lent et maladroit! Ajouta-t-elle.

Pardon? Répliqua Sacha. Moi lent…maladroit ? Mais … Non… Même pas … » Balbutia l'homme brun, tentant de garder un peu de fierté, la tête haute.

Ondine se tourna vers lui un sourire satisfait.

« Tu vois j'ai raison! » Conclu-t-elle an déposant un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres.

Sacha se résigna, c'était pas avec les années qu'il était devenu plus expérimenté, si son fils avait réellement pris de lui, il n'était pas lui non plus sortit de l'auberge! Pikachu ria de son dresseur en sautant sur son épaule. Le champion caressa la tête se son Pokémon.

« Bon c'est pas tout, mais retournons à l'arène! » Finit Sacha en se tournant vers ses Pokémon dans le jardin.

Zac courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans le Bourg Palette. Il saisit une Pokéball à sa ceinture et l'envoya en l'air. Son Roucarnage apparut, aussi majestueux que jamais. La jeune dresseuse ne pouvait pas être loin il lui suffisait d'envoyé son Pokémon vol pour voir s'il pouvait la rejoindre assez vite en courant.

« Roucarnage, part devant me dire si Lise est encore loin. » Dit le dresseur entre deux bouffées d'air.

Le Pokémon vol partit pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Il se posa au coté de son dresseur qui avait déjà traversé le bourg et lui fit comprendre que Lise n'était pas très loin sur le chemin entre le bourg et Jadielle. Zac rappela son Pokémon.

« Merci Roucarnage. »

Puis il repartit aussi vite en direction de la jeune fille.

Lise marchait d'un pas lent et las sur le chemin, tapant dans les cailloux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Était-ce vraiment la bonne décision de partir ainsi? Mais elle savait que si elle était restée encore elle aurait fini par ne pas réussit à le quitter. Après tout, après leur dispute à Jadielle quand ils s'étaient disputés et séparés, elle n'avait eu aucune assurance de le revoir un jour, tandis que là elle pouvait espérer qu'un jour il passe à Safrania lui dire bonjour. Elle se sentait culpabiliser, s'était presque comme si elle l'avait fuit. A croire que toute cette histoire ne lui avait pas appris à se comporter un minimum de façon sociale. Elle avait salué ses parents, mais lui, elle l'avait tout simplement évité et était partie.

« Sans même lui dire au revoir. » Murmura-t-elle.

En plus sans lui elle n'était même pas sur de trouver son chemin pour rentrer. Bon elle pourrait compter sur son Akwakwak mais ce n'était pas la même chose que la compagnie du jeune dresseur. Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres, mais il vu vite effacer par le manque qui se faisait ressentir de la part de la jeune fille pour le dresseur. Elle le reverrait certainement un jour se consola-t-elle. Elle soupira et essaya de continuer son chemin sans trop y penser.

Soudain elle sursauta, quelqu'un venait de lui saisir la main. Elle se retourna rapidement pour voir Zac plier en deux, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, que faisait-il là? C'est là qu'elle comprit la réaction d'Ondine qui avait giflé Sacha quand elle l'avait revu. C'était bien lui là devant elle? Alors qu'elle pensait à lui il n'y avait pas cinq minutes. Mais ici pas besoins de le gifler, sa main dans la sienne était un contact suffisant pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas un rêve.

« Enfin je te tiens. » Dit-il après avoir repris son souffle.

Puis se relevant il prit une grande inspiration. Lise appréhenda un instant ses paroles. Était-il venu la sermonner sur son soudain départ?

« Je sais que nos débuts n'ont pas été des meilleurs, lui dit-il en souriant, mais on a fini par bien s'entendre et passer de bons moments ensemble, alors comme j'ai des amis sur les autres continents j'aurai aimé savoir si ça te disait d'aller leur rendre visite avec moi? »

La jeune brune n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Alors il ne voulait pas qu'ils se quittent, il voulait passer plus de temps avec elle. C'était encore mieux que toutes les situations qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Car oui, Lise c'était fait des rêves comme quoi il la rattrapait et il lui proposait de rester quelques jours chez lui. Sa bouche d'abord entre ouverte s'agrandit pour lui lancer son plus magnifique sourire avec ses yeux brillant, humide de joie. Dans un élan elle le serra dans ses bras. Zac resta complètement décontenancé. Dans sa poitrine il sentait son cœur cavaler mais il ne savait plus si c'était à cause de sa course folle ou de l'accolade avec Lise. Mais quand arrivera-t-il à comprendre cette fille?

« Je… Je suppose que ça veut dire oui ? » Bafouilla le jeune dresseur en passant sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille, partageant son accolade et savourant se contact avec la brune.

Lise le lâcha et haussa la tête. Puis elle glissa à nouveau sa main dans celle du jeune dresseur. Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire.

« Bon, et où allons nous Zac ? »

* * *

L'aventure est finie. Il n'y aura pas de Tome 2, de Volume 2 ni même de Partie 2 car une histoire n'a jamais vraiment de fin. D'ailleurs pas trop déçu par cette fin? J'aime beaucoup faire des ouvertures sa laisse libre court au lecteur de s'imaginer ce qu'il veut pour la suite- et par la même occasion sa m'évite d'avoir à écrire une suite...mauvais, mauvais!- Bon si vous avez lu jusque ici j'espère que c'est parce que vous avez aimé! Si vous pouvez me dire par un commentaire ce qu'y vous a plu, déplu, ce qu'il aurait fallu modifier ou une quelconque remarque je suis preneuse! Même après 18 chapitres je suppose, non je suis même sûre, qu'il y a toujours des fautes et pour ça je m'en excuse.

J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à poster ce dernier chapitre j'ai été prise par les vacances et les devoirs et tout ça- et je voulais aussi faire monter un peu le suspense ... vilaine, vilaine!-

En tout cas merci d'avoir patienté entre chaque chapitre et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! A plus pour une autre aventure!


End file.
